Thief's Lament
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Aimee is going to college and has a decent job but she still suffers from Koska's death. Will this new guy be able to help her? Koska meanwhile lives his dream of 'King of Thieves' but is it really what he wants. Why does he constantly dream about her?
1. Ch One: Life After Him

**bonbonbunny: Ok, so some of you voted for the sequel and here it is. I'm sorry if you don't like the first chapter and it's boring, but Aimee's trying to live like a normal person and we all know how boring that is. I promise it does get a exciting later on, how much longer you have to wait I don't know. So enjoy the chapter and if you don't then oh well. I've never done a sequel before so sorry.

* * *

**

**Aimee's POV**

I sigh staring up at the ceiling as I lean back in my office chair, the feet still touching the ground. Homework from an assortment of classes lay scattered all over the desk. I sigh again and stare down at the Biology text book in front of me. I look towards the door hearing the door slam.

"Honey! I'm home!" I laugh shaking my head as I stand up and walk to my bedroom door. I peek down the hallway to see a tall man with short dark blue hair, dark onyx eyes and a sweat suit on, this man is Hiro my roommate and fellow college student. He'd moved from Japan to America and was ecstatic to find someone that could speak fluent Japanese when he'd got to college. I'd met him during a run, which Evie had suggested since I had started to gain a little weight and after I refused to join any sororities. We immediately hit it off and decided to move in together. So now we both split rent on our apartment, which we had a hard time convincing the board to let us have since freshmen aren't aloud to have apartments. Hiro got free meals cooked by me and I didn't have to go see a mechanic for every little problem with my dinosaur of a car. We also helped each other with college stuff, so we were good friends by now.

"How was your run?" I ask walking over to greet him. He grins at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"It was ok. Get this? One of the sororities decided all their girls need to lose weight so now they take them all out for a run." He sighs dreamily. "All those yummy little short shorts." I roll my eyes and turn back to walk into my room.

"Hey!" Hiro calls from the door as he removes his shoes. Old Japanese habits die hard, but Evie was cracking him. I look back to see him flapping an envelope back and forth.

"Someone has a letter!" He sings teasingly. I sigh, walk back and snatch the bulging letter from him.

"It's probably Uncle Foxy checking up." I say sighing. Ever since my little 'incident' everyone had been worried about me relapsing. It's been almost three years since **he** died and I was handling it pretty well. I didn't need to be checked on every week.

"What he doesn't know how to use a phone?" Hiro asks sitting down on the couch used to the nickname by now. The first time he heard it, it took me an hour to convince him Kurama wasn't a cross dressing hooker. I'd yet to inform Kurama of this, of course.

"He does, but every time he calls I get mad at him." At Hiro's raised eyebrows I continued on. "It cost so much to call from so far away, so I told him to write me letters instead." Hiro snorts.

"Who writes letters anymore?" I glare at him and peal the flap of the envelope open. I chuckle finding eight pages worth of letter. He's feeling talkative. I sit down on the couch next to Hiro, so he could read over my shoulder. Hiro had gotten curious about my friends in Japan after the 'Uncle Foxy' incident; yes we had a name for it. So I told him about them. I was slightly surprised when he said he had gone to Sarayashiki. So he'd heard about Yusuke, who was considered a legend there. He hadn't heard about Kuwabara. I told him about _**everyone**__. _He had already picked out a favorite in my group halfway through the telling and that would be Daddy, a.k.a Kuronue.

I opened the papers to see only one page was written by Kurama, the rest were written by various people, including Kuronue, who had three pages, Keiko, one page, Yusuke, half a page, Kuwabara/Yukina, they wrote one page together, Botan, two pages and a scrambled handwriting on three pages that I was sure was from Jin, Touya and them. A little manila card fell out with one word on it. YO! Koenma, I think smiling. I pull out Kurama's letter and set the others aside. Kurama profusely apologized for all the letters. Hiei had found out about them and had somehow let it slip to Yusuke and the others. I grin knowing Kurama must have made the little fire demon angry for Hiei to let something **slip**. He continued on to tell me about how his job was going well and that he had gotten a new, bigger apartment. He'd met a nice woman but he wasn't for sure about her, so she remand unnamed. My mind flashes to Evie, but a shake my head ridding myself of the thought. He tells me about his new nephew, from Shuichi and how beautiful he is. I smile tears stinging my eyes a little. A new nephew? I wonder what he looks like.

"Uncle Foxy sure has a peaceful life, huh?" Hiro mutters reading. I smile as I finish and set Kurama's letter. I sigh shaking my head as I pick up Kuronue's three age letter. Kuronue greets me loudly, saying he misses me so much. He goes onto saying something about visiting soon and that he has a surprise for me. Hiro snorts.

"I thought you said he was an ex-thief. He sounds more like a hen pecked father that has separation anxiety." I snort realizing how close Hiro was to the truth. I set Kuronue's letters aside to read later. I pick up Keiko's and Yusuke's letters. An hour and a half later I set all the letters on the coffee table in front of us. Hiro sighs leaning his head back on the couch.

"That was too much reading and way too much information." He moans shuddering. Jin, Touya and the other's letters had gotten quite a little to much detail about their lives. Of course that was after we had deciphered their handwriting. Not all of their handwriting was awful, it just seemed like they were all trying to write at the same time. I smile leaning my head back also.

"I'll have to get Yukina and Kuwabara a gift." I mumble drowsily. Yukina and Kuwabara were expecting their first child and they were both so excited that they both wanted me to come down and see Yukina before she popped. I sighed peacefully before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I might just visit them.

I wake up to find Hiro asleep in my lap and drool running down the side of my face. Quickly wiping the drool I extract myself from Hiro and walk into the kitchen I look up at the clock and it reads 8:32p.m. Thank God it's Saturday. I don't have to work or go to class. I love school more than normal people but a human can only take so much mind rape at a time. I yawn stretching my arms over my head and arching my back. I open the refrigerator to groan. Hiro had forgotten to go to the store to get food. I sigh and shut the door. I quickly scribble a note to Hiro and set it on the table. I walk to the door and slip on my coat. Grabbing my bag and keys I slide out the door, locking it behind me. Hiro and I lived in a five story apartment complex and we were on the top floor. And joy of all joys the elevator was broken, like always. I glare at the stair well like it would make it an escalator. I sigh and begin my journey to hell. Thirty minutes later I stand at the bottom of the steps gasping for breath. I groan thinking, 'It is gonna be harder going up!'

I walk past the front desk. Ok, let me tell you something about my apartment complex. It is run by two people, Doris and George, ironically enough. George used to own a hotel, so when he heard about an old run down hotel for sale he bought it, but no one came to his hotel. So Doris convinced him to make it an apartment complex. Sadly George still ran it like a hotel, which did have some of its perks. I smile at our bellhop Terry. He opened the door for me as I walked out onto the street. The funny thing was in this little town the hotel was the tallest thing, mainly because the university was under construction that would make it taller. It still wouldn't match the hotel/complex's height. Not far way from us is a little grocery that sold the best bagels ever. I walk across the street to the store.

The little bell dings as I open the door. I smile seeing the familiar head of grey hair.

"Hey Alice." I call walking towards an old lady in red apron putting cookies on shelves.

"Hello dear." She greets grinning showing bright white teeth. Alice is one of the few old people who I know that has still got all of her teeth, of course on is fake because she lost it in a fight.

"I see Mr. Sushi forgot to go shopping." She comments. Oh and yes Hiro's last name is Sushi, also why he had such a hard time fitting in. I giggled and waved bye walking towards the bread. I picked out a loaf and as I was turning around-WHAM! I fall back onto my butt.

"Ow!" I groan rubbing my sore butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." I look up to find a young man no taller than Hiro kneeling next to my. I grab his extended hand and stand up.

"Um, thanks." I mutter looking away from his piercing blue eyes to the ground.

"No it was my fault. I should have been watching were I was going." I nod my head accepting his apology. I turn to leave but the man grabs my arm.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aimee, would you?" I freeze but nod my head.

"May I ask how you know me?" The man chuckles releasing me. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Sorry that probably was a little weird, huh? It was all psycho stalker like. Sorry. I'm a friend of Hiro from Japan." I relax.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I don't hear much about friends when it comes to Hiro. I always pegged him for a loner. It's nice to see he had someone back home." The man laughs causing his blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes.

"Would you like to come see him?" I inquire. The man's eyes light up.

"Of course I would. It's been almost a year since I seen him. So, you two are sophomores together." I laugh shaking my head.

"We're still freshmen but the terms almost over, so we'll be moving on soon."

"How old are you? You seem kinda old to be a freshmen in college." I laugh.

"I'm nineteen. I turn twenty in November."

"Wow! Nine more months. Bet 'ya can't wait, huh?" I shake my head.

"No, I can wait. I kinda don't really wanna get older. I'd really like to stay nineteen for a few more years."

"What you wanna live forever? Like demon kinda thing?" I freeze. The man walks past me but stops and turns around.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Demon?" I gasp. He laughs.

"What, you don't believe in demons do you?" I shake my head and begin to walk again.

"No, it's just been so long since someone has said that word." I mumble, successfully killing the friendly atmosphere we had created. I walk into our complex and head towards the stairs.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" The man asks stopping next to it.

"Because it's-" I cut of as he opens the door and the lights come on, "broken." I finish walking over to it.

"It was broken this morning." I mutter staring all around. The man smirks.

"Maybe it just likes me better than you." I laugh. We walk off the elevator as it opens to my floor. I turn the key and push open the door to be bombarded by yelling.

"Well you're so ugly your mamma had to tie a port chop around your neck just to get the dog to play with you!"

"Ha! Ha! You redneck reject! Go suck a cob!"

"You first mush for brains!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Yep that sounds like Hiro." The man mutters walking in ahead of me. I shut the door behind me and take off my coat. I set the groceries down in the hallway and walk into the living room. I sigh seeing Hiro on one side of the living room, with the man beside him, and Evie standing on the couch on the other side. Evie hadn't changed much in the three years, just got her hair cut in layers and dyed it a reddish brown. Her eyes blazed with anger as she glared at my roommate. This was the only problem in my life, other than the whole mourning my dead lover thing. Evie and Hiro didn't get along. They absolutely despised each other. Evie didn't mind him in the beginning and he didn't mind her at all but as time went on their animosity seemed to grow and grow and grow. So I was stuck between two warring friends and I didn't like it. I sigh and sit down on the couch next to Evie as she throws one of my couch pillows at Hiro.

"Can we have some peace?" I ask quietly. Evie growls at Hiro and Hiro snarls at Evie. "I didn't think so."

"Dai, how do you feel about red heads?!" Hiro yells at his friends. Dai? That's a nice name and somewhat weird. I think watching Dai ignore Hiro. I smile at Dai as his eyes land on me. He smiles back.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask standing up. Dai nods his head and follows me into the kitchen. I sigh as Hiro and Evie go at it again, that lull didn't last long. I hope the neighbors don't call the police again. That was a disaster. I smile up at Dai as I hand him his drink. Evie and Hiro storm into the kitchen but pause seeing me talking with Dai.

"Well, well. Aren't you two cozy?" Hiro says smirking. I look away blushing. Yes I now. I still have that god awful thing about blushing. I look up to see Evie grinning from ear to ear with hope and glee shining in her eyes. Maybe I should stop talking to strangers.

**(Deep In Demon World: A Year Previously)**

A little imp demon cowered in the corner as his boss tore through the hideout. The wolf demon grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces. He snarled seeing his subordinate cowering in the corner.

"Again!" He yelled storming over to the imp. "You said he stole another one of my treasures!" The imp nodded limply knowing he was going to be punished for bringing bad news. The wolf demon threw the imp against the wall. He smirked hearing something break. He stormed towards the imp ready to finish him off. The imp's eyes widened and he threw his arms over his head.

"Wait your highness! Wait!" The imp shrieked. "I have gathered information about the fox!" The wolf demon paused and glared down at the cowering demon.

"Speak quickly before I lose interest!" He snarled. The imp sat up and looked up at the wolf demon.

"I have found out the fox's weakness Daiki-sama." The wolf demon, Daiki, knelt down and stared at the imp.

"Continue." He ordered.

"It seems the fox has a weakness for humans. He has a human lover, but he left her in Human World, unprotected." Daiki snorted.

"She's probably just some little whore he found." Daiki dismissed the claim with a wave of his hand. The imp shook his head.

"No, really she's very important to him. I found out that he keeps things that remind him of her."

"Go on."

"The gem that he stole is supposed to show what one desires most so…" The imp trailed off. Dai smirked showing all of his sharp teeth.

"This is going to be fun." Dai muttered standing up and walking out of the room. The imp watched him leave. What had he just done?

_(Somewhere on the other side of Demon World)_

Koska sighed holding the gem up to his face. Aimee's face flashed in the gem showing her smiling and laughing happily.

"It's your own fault." Katsuo muttered leaning back in Koska's chair. Koska growled at the intruding demon.

"You may have won that damnable tournament but that does not mean you can barge into my hideout any time you want!" Koska snarled storming over to the new King of Demon World. Katsuo flitted away before Koska could get near him. Koska sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Why do you bother me?" Koska asked rubbing his temples. Katsuo sighed and sat on the edge of the desk in front of the chair.

"Because if I didn't I would have to answer to a very irate Evie and neither of us want that." Koska groaned leaning back.

"Why can't she just leave me be?" Koska moaned. Katsuo chuckled.

"Because she knows how you really feel. It hurts you to not see your precious little gem." Koska snarled and lunged for the demon. Katsuo flitted to the other side of the room.

"At least think about what you could have had." Katsuo advised disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Koska sat back in his chair grumbling. He lifted the gem back up and stared into it seeing Aimee. He smiled at the gem sadly.

"We could have had a wonderful life but it wouldn't have lasted." He muttered before hiding the gem in his drawer. He got up and walked to the door. He smiled forcing himself to not think about Aimee. Koska smirked thinking about his next heist. I have some stuff to steal.


	2. Ch Two: Nightmares & Tough Truths

**bonbonbunny: Sorry about how short this chapter is but I do hope you enjoy it. Have fun! _

* * *

_**

_Aimee's POV_

I sigh lying down on my bed. After Dai had left Evie and Hiro got into another fight. I'd ignored them and walked to my room, officially fed up with their idiotic fighting. I didn't quiet understand their hatred for each other and I honestly didn't care any more. I don't know when it really started but it sure as hell better end soon. I smile feeling Fuka's warm, soft fur brush my hand as she snuggles into my side. Hiro had been curious about Fuka at first but I told him she was a Norwegian Snow Hare, a very rare breed of omnivorous rabbit. The public had yet to be informed of it since Fuka was the only one of her breed that had been raised in captivity. Hiro had inquired as to why I had her, and I told him I was very close with the scientist who discovered the species. Of course Hiro googled it and found an entire website dedicated to the Norwegian Snow Hare, alias Cabbit because of their omnivorous diet. He bought it and now he absolutely loved her. **(Thank god Kurama and Kuronue got bored and made that website.)** Scientist were currently searching Norway for the illusive animal. **(Kurama and Kuronue still haven't stopped laughing about it.) **

"Mew?" She calls sadly. I open my eyes and look down at her.

"I know." I mutter feeling tears prick my eyes. "I miss him too." I close my eyes as the tears fall. Everyone was so happy by how much happier I looked, but it was just a shell. I still felt the pain of Koska's death. It felt like someone had taken the breath from my lungs every time I thought about him, but I could never stop myself. Fuka showed what I truly felt and that's why I kept her in the room. Evie had seen her moping around and put two and two together. She knew that Fuka reflected my inner self. I pick Fuka up and lay her on my chest. Fuka looks at me with big sad brown eyes.

"I know but there's nothing I can do to make it stop hurting." I whisper burying my face in Fuka's fur.

I look up hearing a knock on the door. I quickly push Fuka under the blankets and brush away the few stray tears. I open the door and Hiro stands outside smiling.

"The bitch is gone." He says cheerfully. I sigh shaking my head as I walk back to the bed. I plop down and Fuka pops out from under the covers with a mew. Hiro laughs and picks her up. He cradles her and tickles her tummy. I smile seeing Fuka make a laughing noise. At least she was happier, and I felt lighter too. Maybe we could survive without Koska, even for just few seconds.

_**Daiki's POV**_

I sigh watching the woman leave the building Koska's whore was residing in. I'd caught a glimpse of his whore through a window. I shudder at the memory. She was disgusting and absolutely hideous. I couldn't figure out how Youko's whelp could be attracted to such a revolting creature. When Youko and Kuronue were alive they had had better taste in women. Apparently the fox didn't pass that on. I groan sensing energy flare from not far away. It seems I've been spotted. I flit away with last glance at the building. I'm going to enjoy killing you, I think viciously towards Koska's little whore.

_**Koska's POV**_

I sigh staring at all the gold and jewels we'd collected on our most resent heist. I kneel down to pick up a ruby about the size of my fist. I glare down at it. Why don't I feel happy? I squeeze the ruby and fling it against the wall, causing it to shatter. I freeze hearing my men begin to mutter. I snarl glaring at them. They all cringe back clearly not wanting to make me even angrier. I storm out of the room even more frustrated. One of the girls walks up to me but freezes seeing my eyes shining like molten gold. I slam my office doors shut in her face. Katsuo looks up from the desk and sighs seeing my face.

"I see you've been thinking." He mutters standing up.

"Go to hell!" I yell.

"Why don't you just visit her?" I glare at him. "She doesn't even have to see you. You just have to see her. It'll make you feel better. It always did me when Evie refused to come to Demon World with me." I snort.

"I don't need to see her." I mutter looking away towards my books.

"Aimee-" Katsuo begins.

"Don't You Dare Say Her Name!!!" I could feel my energy bursting out. I was ready to kill something and Katsuo was an easy target. Katsuo sighs shaking his head.

"What you're doing is torturing yourself while Aimee," I snarl. He glares at me but continues. "Moves on to love someone else. Do you want that to happen?!"

"Yes!" But deep down I could feel my heart withering from such information. "She should live a normal life with a human husband and have human kids!" I finish gasping for breath. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her because I couldn't protect her."

"Did you do this because of that time with Toguro?" Katsuo asks shocked.

"I wasn't there to protect her and she almost died." I mumble staring at the floor. "I wasn't strong enough so now I don't have to worry about it." I look back up at Katsuo to see his eyes harden.

"You're nothing but a coward. You don't deserve to be loved by someone like her." I look away feeling the truth cut my heart.

"No. I don't, so that's why she thinks I'm dead." I turn around and leave the office. I needed to get away from everything, from Katsuo, from my gang, from everything that tied me to Aimee. I smile wryly. Just to run off to something that we shared.

_**Aimee's POV**_

"KOSKA!!!" I scream shooting up in bed gasping for breath. I shiver feeling sweat pour down my back and face.

"Aimee!" Hiro yells racing into the room. I squeeze my middle feeling sick. Hiro rushes over and wraps his arms around bringing me close to his chest.

"It's ok Aimee. I'm here. I'm here. Shhh." He whispers smoothing my sweaty hair back from my sticky forehead. I sob into his chest feeling my heart shatter all over again.

"He was alive!" I gasp. I look up at Hiro with wet, puffy, hopeful eyes. "He was alive. I saw him, Hiro. We have to find him before he-" Hiro takes my face between his hands and looks me in the eyes.

"He's not coming back Aimee. He's gone." I shake my head.

"No! I saw him. He was running to Sai'asura! Sai'asura will fix everything." I mutter shivering. Hiro squeezes me tighter. He buries his face into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Aimee. I'm so sorry." He whispers crying. I close my eyes as reality yet again bitch slaps me. Koska was dead and he wasn't coming back. Every time I see him or hear him it's nothing but a memory. I'm all alone and I will be for the rest of my life.

_**Hiro's POV**_

I sigh looking down at a now sleeping Aimee. This was the fifth time this had happened. The first time we'd stayed together, this had happened, but when I tried to get her to talk about him, she started hyperventilating and sobbing. We never spoke about** him** again, unless situations like this occurred. I'd went to Evie, hate the bitch but I didn't know what else to do. When I'd asked about 'Koska', Evie had looked around nervously like Aimee might pop out of anywhere. She'd told me that when they had had a job when they were younger and Koska was their teammate, but Aimee and **him** had gotten closer. They fell in love and were sorta a couple. Aimee and Koska spent a lot of time together and were almost never apart. Of course then Koska went and died, which left Aimee catatonic for a little while. Eventually she'd gotten better up until that night the nightmare occurred.

Evie told me that Aimee did everything within her power to forget Koska but apparently that didn't work. I sigh shaking my head as I stand up from the bed. I stare down at Aimee as she snuggles Fuka. I've lived with Aimee for a little while now, so you'd think I'd know more about her, but she just kept surprising me and not always in a good way. I walk to the door and shut behind me silently. I look up to see Evie standing in the front door tears streaking down her cheek. I sigh looking away from the crying woman. What is it lets all cry day? I look back up at her to see her staring at the ground. I sigh again. I may hate the girl but…I smile. She wasn't half bad. I have to admit I hate because she's known Aimee longer and I'm jealous. Aimee is such a sweet and nice girl and I wish that I had known her longer too, but I can't change that. I walk over to Evie and wrap my arms around her shoulders. She rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I heard her scream." She mumbles.

"Come one." I whisper leading her to the couch. I sit her down and grab a blanket from the chair. She flops down onto the couch resting her head on the pillow she'd previously tried to kill me with. I throw the blanket over her and sit in the chair. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Could this day get any worse? I think before drifting off to sleep.

_**Kurama's POV **_

**(In Japan at Kurama's Apartment)**

I look up from my book to hear Kuronue snicker echo from my office. I sigh and place my bookmark in the book before standing up. I peek into my office to find Kuronue inches from the computer screen, his wings flexing happily.

"What did you do now?" I ask walking over to his side. Kuronue chuckles, his eyes darting up and down the screen.

"Humans can be so stupid sometimes." He mutters moving the mouse. I lean over his shoulder to see him messing with the website Aimee had asked us to invent for Fuka. My eyebrows knit together seeing a date. _Seminar April 17__th__ at Oslo, Norway. _Begins at 8:45a.m.-4:23p.m. I groan.

"Kuronue, get rid of that."

"I just want to see how many actually come."

"Do you know how much money they'll be wasting on something that doesn't even exist."

"Oslo is Norway's capital city and a tourist hotspot. I think they'll appreciate the thought."

"No Kuronue."

"Fine." He grumbles. I pause looking towards the door. I wave of sadness rushes over me. Kuronue stiffens.

"You feel that?" Kuronue nods his head.

"Aimee." He whispers. We both look at each other and nod our heads. It' time we paid her a visit.


	3. Ch Three: Old Dogs

**bonbonbunny: Things are about to get messy! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it gets more fun next chapter. Kuronue and Kurama's Visit is next. Bye. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**

_Koska's POV_

I glare at the door in front of me. Should I really talk to the old man? It's not like he could do anything? I shake my head and open the door. A silver haired fox demon, similar to Youko Kurama, sits in a chair sorting through plants.

"Didn't take you to long, boy." Sai'asura mutters picking up a bundle of leaves and examining them. He plucks one of them and drops it into some boiling water. My ears twitch as the bubbles rise rapidly to the surface of the water sloshing some of the water over the edge of the cylindrical dish. He turns back to the plants pushing some aside and pulling some closer. I watch from a distance my tail swishing behind me.

"I'm figuring you came here to forget about the girl." I nod my head. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "No you didn't." My eyebrows knit together.

"I didn't." He shakes his head.

"You came here so I could tell you that visiting that girl is the wise choice." I look away feeling slightly ashamed that he'd guessed right.

"I never did like you." I mutter walking towards the table and picking up a flower. I smile. A Black-Eyed Susan, Aimee's favorite. I sigh.

"I agree, you know." I look up to the older demon. "You should go see her, don't speak with her, just see her and see if it makes you feel better." My ears flatten against my head. I look down at the flower in my hand. Should I really?

"Trust me it'll make you feel better." He says taking the flower from me, plucking the head off and throwing it into the water. I turn to leave and just as my hand rests on the knob he calls me back.

"Wait." I look back at him. He smiles. "When, you do feel better come back to me. I want to tell you something." I nod my head and leave feeling somewhat relieved and frustrated at the same time. I had half hoped the old dog would tell me to leave her be but this made me feel somewhat relieved to be told to go there. I'm coming Aimee.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I groan as the light shines in my eyes causing them to tear up. I open my eyes to find Evie straddling me, her eyes boring into mine. I blink a little lost.

"Hi." I greet. Evie nods her head but continues to stare. I look over to my desk to see the clock. 9:38 a.m. I slept in, I think looking back up at Evie.

"Is there any particular reason you're dry humping me?" Evie snorts and crawls off, to plop beside me on the bed. I sit up in the bed and stare at Evie. She ignores me to look around the room. It's been awhile since she'd been in my room and it had changed a little.

"It's changed so much. The walls are green instead of white and not that nasty normal green either. Earthy green?" I nod. "You also added a bed and a desk. Well at least you stopped sleeping on the floor." She mutters. Ok, so maybe it changed more than I thought. I sigh and throw the cover off my legs. I walk towards my desk and pick up my little Kurama doll I'd been attempting to make. Hiro had suggested I get a hobby, so I decided to make little cloth dolls of people I knew. It wasn't going so well.

"Wow." Evie mutters looking down at the doll. "He's ugly." I sigh laying him back on the desk.

"I need to get dressed." I mutter walking towards my closet. I slide open the door and peer in. I grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple tank top. I pull my t-shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor. Putting on the tank top I turn around. Evie stares at my stomach.

"Damn and I thought you had a freakin' great stomach when we were Detectives." I chuckle and take of my red flannel pants. I pull on the blue jeans and walk over to my desk. Grabbing a scrunchy I pull my hair up into a pony tail.

"Your style is just plain blaw!" Evie mutters, chin resting in hand.

"I have no one to impress so why dress up. Besides I have Biology today and we're helping out at a Vet's office today. I want to be comfortable for all that." Evie groans falling back onto the bed.

"We're never going to get you a new boyfriend or even a freakin' play date." I bend over and peer under my desk, completely ignoring Evie. I smile and grab my back pack. Pulling the straps over my shoulders I head towards the door.

"_They're_ coming." I freeze and spin around.

"What?!" Evie nods staring up at the ceiling.

"Yusuke called ahead to warn me. I'm supposed to get Hiro out before they arrive. If they don't come today then they'll definitely come tomorrow." I groan leaning my head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"It looks like baby poop." Evie mutters commenting on my color choice. I glare over at her.

"Just saying." She says.

"Get out." She grins and slides off the bed. I follow her out of the room closing the door behind me. I stop on my way to the door to stare at Hiro and Evie. They both glare at each other but don't say a word.

"Did I miss something?" Evie gives Hiro one last good glare and turns to leave. I watch her go and turn to Hiro. He grins at me kinda nervously.

"Well it seems that we don't hate each other nearly as much as we thought we did, but…" He says trailing off.

"You still hate her." I finish.

"Good girl. Who wants a treat?" He teases waving a cookie in front of my face. I snatch the cookie before heading to the door. I stop halfway out.

"Don't break anything!" I yell before shutting the door. I arrive at my classroom at the University thirty minutes later and fifteen minutes early. Mr. Irvine looks up from his desk. He smiles seeing me.

"Punctual as always, Ms. Dawes." I smile and nod my head in greeting. I sit down at the back desk and set my back pack on the ground. Ten minutes later the rest of the class start filling in. I sigh as we load onto the bus. Fifth grade all over again. We arrive at the Vet's office thirty minutes later. My eyes widen seeing the barn and fenced in yard in the back. I grin feeling a burst of happiness in my chest. This'll be great.

_**Koska's POV**_

I look around the forest trying to locate the damn portal. I growl. Where the hell is it?! I stop seeing some strange rabbits run past me. I sniff the air and smirk. I walk through the bushes and spot the portal. Rabbits from Human World. I step through the portal and land a few feet from the park Aimee and I constantly met when I visited back then. I pause and turn around. I freeze as a little girl with cute piggy tails, no older than two, stares up at me. She smiles up at me one of her front teeth missing, a little bunny clutched in her tiny arms. I cock my head to the side seeing her brunette hair. I wonder if this is what Aimee looked like when she was little. The girl points at me.

"Kitty!" She squeals gleefully. My ears flatten against my head and my tail swishes angrily.

"I'm not a cat. I'm a fox." The girl shakes her head.

"Kitty!" She squeals. I growl and kneel down in front of her.

"I'm a fox. A fox. F. O. X." The little girl's brows knit in confusion. I sigh and point at my ears.

"See a fox." I tilt my head forward to show her my ears. I clench my teeth as her little fists grab my ears. She pulls. I fall forward resting on my hands and knees.

"Let go!" I yell my nails digging into the dirt. The little girl lets go. I lean back to see her huge brown eyes fill with tears. I gulp as she sniffs.

"No. No." I whisper waving my hands at her. "Don't cry! Don't cry!" I whisper vehemently. I look around hoping her mother wasn't near by. I pick her up and swing her around.

"See?" I say throwing her up and catching her. "Fun!" She giggles, tears forgotten. I sigh cradling her to my chest. I freeze as a tiny pair of lips touch my cheek. The little girl giggles smiling up at me. I sigh shaking my head. I set her down and turn her towards the park.

"Go to your mother, little one." I whisper pushing her towards the park. She looks at me from over her shoulder.

"Go on." I say shooing her. She smiles and runs back to me. I look down at her as she holds her rabbit out to me. I take the bunny and the little girl sprints towards a blonde woman. The woman smiles seeing the little girl and kneels down to embrace her. I look down at the bunny and sigh.

"Bye Mr. Fox!" I look up to see the girl waving at me, luckily her mother couldn't see me thanks to the trees. I wave back smiling slightly. I tie the rabbit to my sash and turn and walk away.

"Cute kid." I mutter jumping to the roof of a building. I look around the town. I sniff the air and sigh getting no scent. I pause as a breeze blows past me. I grin as Aimee's fragrant scent wafts towards me. I race towards it feeling something build up inside me. I rest on the roof of a building that smelt of food. I look down to see a man leaving the store, arms loaded with bags of food. My eyes widen as his scent floats up to me. I snarl builds in my chest. WHY THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE SMELL LIKE AIMEE?! My eyes narrow as the man walks towards a run down looking building that also had faint traces of Aimee. Hm, so this is where she's staying? I leap to the roof of Aimee's building and sit down. I lean against the tiny building on top of the building. Weird humans, I mutter closing my eyes.

_**Kurama's POV**_

I sigh as I get out of the car. I look up at the building and wince. Hm, so this is where she's staying? I smile feeling a familiar energy. I smirk as the door opens for me and walk inside. I nod my head at the young man at the door. I spot a desk in the front lobby but walk past it to the elevator. I enter the elevator and press the top floor. I don't even flinch as a blur flashes into the elevator. Kuronue smiles over at me as the doors shut.

"That was fairly easy." He mutters. "You'd think she'd have some sort of barrier or something protecting the place." I nod my head. Aimee had definitely slackened on her security. When she was still working as a Detective and living with her Grandparents, there were so many barriers even Koenma couldn't get in. She's certainly let herself go, I think as the doors open. We both step out into an empty hallway. I sniff the air and stop in front of a door with the number 123 on it. Kuronue snorts.

"She should live better than this." I smile up at him.

"You're her father, so I believe your opinion is quite biased." Kuronue turns his head away from me. My head snaps towards the elevator. I back up and race towards the stairs, Kuronue hot on my heels. Kuronue and I hide behind the door. I peek from out of the door's window and spot a young man opening the door, groceries rest on the floor next to his feet. I look towards Kuronue hearing him growl.

"He reeks of Aimee." I nod my head and watch as the man walks into the door. I open our door as his door shuts. We walk past Aimee's apartment and head straight for the elevator.

"We need to reschedule our meeting." Kuronue groans but follows me onto the elevator. I sigh as the doors close. But we will get you Aimee.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I sigh as I enter the elevator. I'd spent a majority of the day shoveling animal poop and then one of the sheep went into labor so then I had to deliver a lamb. I smile. I got bonus points for that. I professor was giving us points on how much we participated. I sigh walking towards my apartment. I open the door and drop my bag next to the door, right next to our shoe carpet. I walk into our kitchen and grab a glass. I look up as I fill it with water. Hiro pokes his head from out from under the couch. I laugh walking into the living room.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask sitting in the chair. Hiro sits up and sighs.

"I've seem to have lost my running shoes." I perk up.

"You're going for a run?" I look towards the clock. It was 9: 37 p.m.

"Right now?" I question. Hiro nods his head.

"Evie wants to go on a run." My eyes widen. Hiro grins.

"Told you we were getting along." I smile happily.

"Here they are!" Hiro shouts dragging out a pair of tennis shoes. I look towards the door hearing a knock.

"Hello." I say opening the door. I gasp as a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smile down at Evie as she squeezes me into a hug.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." I say as Evie walks over to Hiro. Hiro smiles up at her.

"I'm almost ready." Hiro mutters tying his shoes. Evie sighs.

"I swear you take longer than most girls I know." I sigh as Hiro's left eye twitches.

"You're such and idiot." Hiro clenches his fist as he stands up.

"I can't wait for our run." He mutters through gritted teeth. I sigh as they walk out the door.

"Have fun! I'll have dinner ready when you get back!" I call as Evie shuts the door behind her. She waves bye and closes the door. I sigh and turn towards the kitchen. I take out our big metal pot and fill it with water. I turn the front burner on the stove on and set the pot on it. I take out three cans of tomato sauce and some hamburger meat. I get another tinier pot and set it on the other front burner. I pour the hamburger meat into the tinier pot. I open a cupboard and take out the spaghetti noodles. I pour the noodles into the pot and take out a wooden spoon. I grab one of the strainers and set it in the sink. I stir the noodles a little and grab my book from the table. I sit down in the chair and wait. I get up a few minutes later, after periodically stirring the food, and grab some oven mitts. I grab the pot and turn around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

(Sigh.) Let me explain what just happened. When I turned around I screamed in surprise because Kuronue was only a few feet away. Of, course this caused me to drop the pot. Now Kuronue screamed because when I dropped the pot he reached for it and when he grabbed it he burnt his hands. The third scream came from me again because Kuronue released the pot her dropped and it fell to the floor, also I was worried about Kuronue. And that is how Kuronue and Kurama's visit began.


	4. Ch Four: Butfly!

**bonbonbunny: (bows repeatedly) Sorry for taking so long. I had a kinda small writers block but it's gone now. So I hope you enjoy. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or else Kuronue would have pulled a Kurama. **_**

* * *

**__****_

Kurama's POV

I sigh, Kuronue screaming and cursing was not what we came here for. He groans clutching his hands to his chest. I smile and he pauses as a tiny peel of laughter breaks from between Aimee's lips. Aimee smiles timidly up at Kuronue and reaches for his hands. Kuronue gives her his hands and Aimee pulls lightly, leading him towards the sink. I cross my arms tightly to my chest as Aimee runs cold water over Kuronue's injured appendages. Kuronue laughs sheepishly, peeking down at her.

"Caused you problems, didn't we?" He asks quietly. Aimee smiles and shakes her head.

"You guys would never cause me problems. I enjoy your visits, when you actually do." She mumbles but not in an annoyed way, but more gloomily. I watch her work and take in her new appearance. Neither I nor Kuronue had seen her in about two years and she had surely changed. Her once gorgeous long dark brown hair now hung at her shoulders. Yet it was still long enough to shield her face from view, but I'd already seen the damage. Her beautiful sparkling hazel eyes were now slightly sunken in and dark shadows rimmed her eyes, her eyes seem dull. Her skin was even paler than when she was in the hospital. I could see her blue veins as the trailed up her the inside of her arm. I look down at her clothing and grimace. Aimee never was one for fashion it was all about comfort with her, but now she wore clothing that just looked grungy. Her pants hung precariously from her hips, yet illuminating a feminine curve to them that she'd acquired while away. The white shirt that looked somewhat yellow hung off the shoulder revealing creamy pale skin that had a womanly quality to them. Our little Aimee had grown up into a young woman but she lived in horrible conditions.

"Kurama?" I blink jerking out of my thoughts. Aimee smiles at me, her still pretty white teeth shining.

"Yes?" I answer. She smiles even wider.

"Are you hungry?" She asks a little too quietly, her voice hardly above a whisper. My insides tighten hearing the croakiness of her voice, sounding like she'd just got done crying. I smile brightly against the inner turmoil.

"If it wouldn't be a bother." Aimee shakes her head.

"Of course not." We both freeze as long slender pale arms wind their way around Aimee's waist. Aimee smiles up at Kuronue. Kuronue looks down at her sadness shining in his eyes.

"My little virgin." He whispers. Aimee grins brightly.

"Yep! I still got my flower!" My eyes widen at the comment, a faint blush covering my cheeks. Kuronue blinks down at her dumbly.

"Wha-?" He gasps his mouth hanging open. Aimee giggles happily and wiggles trying to get free. Kuronue's arms drop numbly from Aimee and dangle at his side. I smile as Aimee walks back into the kitchen and begins making us something to eat. I peek over at Kuronue and chuckle; he still looks flabbergasted that his '_little virgin_' could say such a thing.

"She's grown to be a lovely young woman." I comment. Kuronue shakes his head and rights his self from his slump. He nods his head sadly.

"My baby got big to fast." He mumbles mournfully. I pat his shoulder.

"There, there, you can always have grandchildren." Kuronue gasps and pulls away from me. He looks down at me in horror.

"That means that she has to-" He stops unable to finish his sentence. I sigh shaking my head.

"Yes, Kuronue, if you want grandchildren then Aimee has to have-"

"Don't say it!" Kuronue yells covering my mouth. I glare at him feeling my eyes flash gold.

"My baby will never have, um, well, relationships with a man." He says nervously and looks away in mild disgust at the thought of Aimee actually being with a man.

"How about a woman?" Our eyes widen as we both turn to look at Aimee in shock. Aimee holds up a plate filled with little sandwiches. She smiles at us serenely, but the pain shined from her eyes.

"Is that-? Do you-?" Kuronue splutters. Aimee shakes her head.

"Naw. I don't play for either teams but I'm a pretty good batter for both." She winks trying to lighten her mood. I blink trying to figure that statement when Aimee walks towards the living room and sits down on the couch, placing the dish on the table. Kuronue follows her and sits down next to her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and rests his head on Aimee's. I sit in the chair across from the couch; a coffee table separates the two. Aimee sighs peacefully and closes her eyes.

"I only feel happy when you guys are around, especially you Daddy." She whispers her hands squeezing into fist in her lap. Kuronue holds her tighter.

"How bad has it been?" He asks. I watch on, dissecting everything movement Aimee makes and analyzing it. She shrugs.

"It has its ups and downs, but I'll live."

"Have you had anymore dreams?" Aimee squeezes her eye shut tightly.

"They come and go as they please." She mumbles breathlessly. Kuronue sighs and rests his chin on top of Aimee's head.

"Please come back home." Aimee freezes. "We can look after you there and you'll be with family."

"We do miss you." I whisper. Aimee's eyes open slowly to stare at me. My eyes widen seeing them. I'd lived a long time and seen many horrible things, but her eyes chilled me to the bone. I'd hate to hear her scream out the pain that shine so deeply in her eyes. I'd never be able to sleep again if she did, because that scream would haunt me till my grave.

"Aimee." I gasp realizing how truly painful Koska's '_death_' was to her. She closes her eyes and snuggles closer to Kuronue. Kuronue sniffs Aimee's hair.

"You smell like poop." Aimee chuckles successfully breaking the depressed atmosphere.

"I'd been cleaning up poop a little while ago." Kuronue wrinkles his nose and pulls away. Aimee looks up her eyes questioning.

"Do I really smell that bad?" I shake my head.

"No." She looks over at me. "But to a demon, with our heightened senses, well, yes." Aimee groans.

"Demons suck." I smile at her.

"But you still love us." Kuronue says happily hugging Aimee before lifting her up. I chuckle as she fights him all the way to the bathroom. My face falls as the situation crashes down on me. Our little Aimee was in pain and it probably will never go away. My eyes widen. What happens if she finds out about Koska?! How would she handle being lied to by everyone she trusted? Or at least Kuronue, Evie and Me. Would she be angry or even more depressed? I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose angrily.

"You should have never left." I mumble. I look up hearing a snort. I glare at my nephew as he crawls in through the window.

"Says you." I growl warningly.

"You've caused her a great deal of pain and for what? Your own satisfaction. I know your mother raised you better than that." Koska snarls at me quietly.

"How would you know?! You ignored us for my entire life!" I snort looking away as I cross my legs; my hands clasped resting on my knee.

"You're becoming rather irksome and I'm beginning to wonder if I should let Kuronue tear a hunk out of you. Maybe it'll teach you better." Koska snorts.

"What too scared to get your hands dirty old man?" I look up at him, my eyes a molten gold by now. I can feel my scalp tingling as my hair shines a silvery color.

"No. Rather worried I'd kill you, though." Koska eyes me warily. At least the boys not stupid, I think soothing my anger with thoughts of Aimee not to far down the hall. He knows when he's outranked. My eyes flash to the hallway, hearing Kuronue's footsteps.

"I'd leave now if I were you. Kuronue is not in a happy mood with you." By the time I look back Koska's gone and Kuronue storms into the room his eyes scanning every corner.

"He was here?" Kuronue asks calm. I nod my head feeling myself relax slightly. Kuronue growls.

"Kurama?" I look over at him.

"If your nephew comes around again I won't hesitate to tear him a new one." I smirk evilly.

"You and me both."

_**Koska' POV**_

I snarl racing away from the building and towards the forest. I'd yet to see Aimee. I peer over my shoulder. With those two there I'll never get close. I sigh feeling my heart twitch at the thought of not seeing her. I've got to see her. I stop on the limb of a tree and rest against it. I bring my knees up to my chest, wrapping my tail and arms around my legs. I rest my chin on my knees and close my eyes. I'll rest until those two fall asleep and then sneak into her room. I slowly close my eyes. This is full proof.

(A few hours later)

I groan as I arch my back, stretching my arms above my head. My ears twitch as all the noises of the night come rushing at me. I open my eyes to see a dark sky splattered with white and blue dots. I lift my nose up into the air checking to see if either of the two protective demons had followed me. Finding the coast clear I leap from the branch to a building's roof. I peer over the edge of the building and gaze down at the now quiet town beneath me. I look around and find a lot of construction equipment lying around the building. They must be working on it, I think as I bound from the roof and land in a tree. I hop from the tree and land gracefully onto the ground. I look around and see little shops and-I spin around in time to see a dark shadow disappear from view. My eyes narrow as a familiar demonic energy flares. I glare over my shoulder towards Aimee's building. I snort. If that old bat thinks that that is gonna scare me away he has another thing coming.

I race towards the building but pause and look over my shoulder. I should probably check out that thing, I think turning around and facing the building. My ears swivel towards Aimee's building as Kuronue's energy slowly subsides along with my uncle's. I look back at Aimee's building and sigh. Ignore it for now and check it later. With that thought I race towards Aimee's building and leap onto one of the window sills. I leap onto Aimee's window sill and crouch on the ledge. Sliding my nail under the edge of the window I manage to get a good hold and slide it open. I freeze seeing a familiar black hat poking from the chair with its back to the window. I gulp as I slowly lower myself into the room. My ears and tail twitch nervously. I creep up to the chair and peek around the edge. My eyes widen seeing Kuronue not there.

I look around taking deep breaths sniffing through the air. My tail twitches as I follow his scent down a hallway. I stop in front of a door. Light shines from the crack. I peek in to see the moon shining into the room through the window. I squeeze through the crack and pause. I bite my tongue restraining myself from snarling. Lying in the bed next to **my** Aimee is that damn bat demon my uncle so wisely calls a friend. My tail swishes back and forth as my eyes trail from Kuronue to stare at Aimee. I sigh as my entire body relaxes, a tension gone that I didn't know was there. My ears flatten against my head as a calm sweeps over my body. Ignoring the demon next to her I kneel by Aimee's side. One of her hands dangle off the bed as she lies on her stomach. Kuronue's arm wraps around the back of her shoulders to dangle beside her hand.

I slink closer until I'm inches from Aimee's face. I breathe in deeply. I dig my nails into my palms biting back a moan as her luscious scent fills my senses. I lean over her feeling my body take over. I bite my lip to hold back pants as I stare at her profile. My eyes dilate as I peer down at her. I flex my claws as my blood rushes through my body heading rather…southward. I shiver as cold rushes over my body dousing the fire that had built up in me. I look over Aimee to see two glowing violet eyes glaring at me. I freeze as a hand grabs my wrist. Kuronue slightly lifts himself over Aimee.

"Do you really want to do that?" He whispers his voice dripping with acid as his eyes pierce me in place. My tail swishes anxiously as I peer back into Kuronue's eyes. I'd always underestimated the bat demon and that may have just cost me my life.

_**Kurama's POV **_

I look up from my book feeling Kuronue's energy flare as a warning to my nephew. I sigh as he ignores the warning and races towards us. Closing my book I set it down on the table. I lean back into my pillow and close my eyes. I guide my plants to place Kuronue's hat on the chair. Maybe that'll discourage him. I wait patiently as Koska's energy draws near. My eyes open, none surprised, as he trails past the chair and heads straight for Aimee's room. My fist clench on the bedspread. Kuronue had decided to sleep with Aimee incase this happened. Throwing the covers back I pad to my door. I pause not feeling Kuronue's energy as Koska walks into Aimee's room. He couldn't actually be asleep, could he? My question is answered when Kuronue's energy flares three times as strong as his anger boils up. Koska's energy lowers submissively out of instinct but rises as he feels threatened. I walk towards the room and quietly open the door.

My eyes land on Koska first. My heart twitches realizing he looks so much like myself when I was younger. My eyes find Kuronue's hand and trail up the arm to its owner. Kuronue peers at me from across the room his eyes shining brightly in the dark. The last time I saw Kuronue this angry he tortured that man who'd wronged him for weeks. I was making an educated guess that this was a hundred times worse. Koska's growls softly but Kuronue's louder growl drowned his meek one out. We all freeze as Aimee stirs in her sleep. She groans and turns over snuggling further into Kuronue's chest. I watch as pain flashes across Koska's eyes, Kuronue probably saw it too.

"Leave now Koska, you're only causing her more pain." I whisper but my tone is still firm. Koska looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"You don't boss me around, you old dog." He yelps in pain as Kuronue squeezes his wrist. My eyes flash gold as the moon shines even brighter.

"I don't give second chances." Kuronue growls backing my statement. Koska looks between us two before gazing down at Aimee. His eyes soften slightly but harden as Kuronue squeezes before letting him go. Koska stands from his kneeling position and walks towards the window. He peers at me from over his shoulder.

"I'll be back."

_**Aimee's POV **_

I could feel myself being drawn towards consciousness but I desperately hung onto my dream. In the dream Koska was there and he kissed my cheek and said everything would be all right. I open my eyes. But it was just that…a dream. I sit up and look over towards the window. In reality Koska's still dead and I'm still just as lonely. I snap my head towards the spot beside me. I smile seeing Kuronue lying next to me. At least I'm not completely alone.

"Daddy." I whisper. "It's time to get up." Kuronue groans and turns around.

"Five more minutes." I laugh. He reminds me of Hiro's little cousin, Shizuko. I gasp.

"Shizuko!" I wrench out of bed and race towards the door. I fling it open to find Kurama standing in the doorway with a little two year old blonde girl. I sigh in relief. Kurama smiles down at her before looking up at me.

"I found this outside you door with a note attached." I twitch. Her mother, I think looking down at the little girl. I kneel down to her level as something catches my eye.

"Shi-chan, where's Momiji-san?" I ask referring to her stuffed rabbit I got her for her first birthday. She always carries it around. Shizuko smiles, her front teeth just poking through her gums.

"Kitty has Momiji." I blink.

"Kitty?" I ask confused. She nods her head. I smile. Her cat must have taking a like to it again. I look at Shizuko as her eyes widen. I peer over my shoulder and freeze. Kuronue looks down at us through sleepy eyes.

"What the-?" He begins.

"Butfly!" She yells racing past me to attach herself to Kuronue's leg.

"Ahhhh!" He yells lifting his leg. Shizuko wraps her legs and arms around his leg.

"Butfly!" She squeals happily. I giggle realizing she's trying to call him a butterfly. Kurama chuckles from behind but walks in and stands by my side. Kuronue kicks his leg trying to untangle Shizuko.

"Get off of me!" He yells emphasizing each word with a kick hoping in place.

"Butfly!"

"Shi-chan come here and leave Daddy alone." I say kneeling down opening my arms. Shizuko lets go of Kuronue and runs into my arms. I pick her up and set her on my hip.

"Are you hungry?" I ask ignoring Kuronue's evil glare. I stick my tongue out at him and Shizuko copies me. I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. Sitting Shizuko on a stool, I leave her at the tiny bar surrounding our tiny kitchen. Walking around the island, which is also tiny, I open cabinets to see what we have.

"Is there anything you'd like Shi-chan?"

"Ramen!" She squeals. I sigh.

"I blame your father. He's obsessed with ramen also." I mutter taking out a pack. I look up hearing footsteps. Kurama walks in with Kuronue hiding behind him.

"Is there something you two would like?" Kurama shakes his head.

"Anything you cook will suit me just fine." Kurama says sitting beside Shizuko. Kuronue stands a few feet away not taking his eyes off of her. With no answer from him, I get started on the ramen. Setting the two steaming bowls in front of Shizuko and Kurama, I walk over with the third to sit it in front of Kuronue in the living room. He sits on the floor at the coffee table and slurps his food. I look at the people in my apartment and sigh. I wonder if this is what a mother feels like, blissfully making her kids comfortable and happy. I smile sitting down on the couch, Kuronue at my feet.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kuronue asks between mouthfuls. I look up at the textured ceiling and think.

"All my Monday classes have been canceled which gives me even more free time, so I guess you two could help me with Shizuko." I answer cheerfully. Kuronue groans and Shizuko claps gleefully.

"Butfly! Butfly!" She chants. I smile today was going to be fun.

_**Koska's POV **_

I race through the demonic forest towards the old man. Why the hell did I do that?! I knew they were going to be there! So why?! I stop at the door and burst in. The old fox looks up from his book and smirks.

"Just as I thought." He mutters closing the book and leaning back in his chair. I pant from the run.

"Tell me." I order. He snorts.

"Kits these days, no patience at all. Now that Kurama he had loads of patience. Mad quite a thief he did." I snarl stepping forwards.

"Old man!" I growl. He sighs and clasps his hands together resting them on the desk. I'd seen my uncle take this pose many a times it's his thinking pose.

"You could hardly contain your lust could you." He says it like a question but I knew it was a statement. I nod my head clenching my fist.

"Just one whiff of her sweet fragrance sent made you mad. You just wanted one taste of her sweet delicious nectar." I shiver imagining it all. My eyes widen as he snaps me out of my thoughts with a booming laugh.

"My theory has been proven boy."

"What theory?"

"You've chosen her as a mate." I open my mouth to protest, but he silences me with a raised hand. "You don't get satisfaction from other females do you? You've been with them but it doesn't get rid of that burning need that pulses tightly in your pants now does it?" I look away realizing that he was right. I'd slept with plenty of women to get my mind off Aimee but every single one just didn't suit me. They all were never Aimee. They never satisfied me like she did and we never even had sex. Just lying next to her always relaxed me. I could always push the want away because I knew that she was mine. I would be the one to claim her. It would be me and only me. I look up hearing the old man sigh.

"If you're going to fight this I suggest you throw that title of yours away. You will be extremely vulnerable with your thoughts clouded by that girl and you can't risk it." I sigh slumping into a chair.

"I can't. I keep thinking about her. I had the most beautiful dream." I say looking up at his ceiling. Sai'asura snorts going back to his book.

"I honestly don't care what you do, boy, just don't get me involved." He mutters scribbling something in the book. I groan.

"I have to go see him don't I?" Sai'asura smirks evilly.

"Damn." I mutter before leaving as fast as I came. _He's going to get a kick out of this_, I think depressingly.


	5. Ch Five: And The Plot Thickens

**bonbonbunny: Yep, this might be a boring chapter but, hey, I liked it. Koska may be taking a backseat after this part. I'm not for sure though. You'll just have to wait. Well here is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy it.**_**

* * *

**__****_

Aimee's POV

I smile at Shizuko while she cuddles Kuronue's leg as we walk through the park. Kurama chuckles from beside me. Kuronue's obviously in his human form, much to Shizuko's disappointment. She much preferred him in his demon form or 'Butfly!' as she so sweetly calls him. I sigh as the sun shines down. I look up to see white fluffy clouds floating lazily across the blue sky.

"Ice cream!" Shizuko yells releasing Kuronue to race towards an ice cream truck. I run after her and scoop her up on the way. We stop in front of the truck and order. I sit Shizuko down and grab the three ice creams handed to me. Shizuko licks hers as we walk back to Kuronue and Kurama. I smile handing them theirs. Kurama nods his thanks while Kuronue stares at it. Shizuko pulls on Kuronue's shirt. He looks down at her.

"Like this, Butfly." She says licking her ice cream. Kuronue twitches at the name but licks his ice cream. His eyes widen. I smile. Kurama chuckles at Kuronue's expression. Shizuko looks up at Kuronue to make sure he's eating his sweet before going back to eating hers. Kuronue bites into the ice cream and his eyes get even bigger. He swallows quickly and then clutches his head.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" He yells. Shizuko stares up at him a little freaked out. His ice cream falls to the ground as he runs around screaming. Kurama sighs and finishes off his ice cream. He reaches for Kuronue and grabs his collar. Kurama covers Kuronue's mouth with his hand and drags him towards the southern end of the park, which most parents don't let their kids play in. It was a little more outdated than the northern end. I follow Shizuko's hand clutching mine. We all stop as the little play ground comes into view. Kurama releases Kuronue. Kuronue turns to glare at him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You were scaring the children." Kurama states sitting down n a rusty looking bench. Kuronue grumbles.

"No one felt it wise to inform me that those things burned your head."

"Daddy it was just a brain freeze."

"A brain freeze?"

"Yes. When you eat ice cream to fast you get a brain freeze. So when you took that huge bite full and swallowed it you got massive brain freeze." Kuronue sighs.

"Is there anything else I should know before I eat those things again?" I shake my head.

"Butfly! Come play!" Shizuko yells from the sand box. Kuronue twitches standing in place. Shizuko races over realizing Kuronue wasn't going to move. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the swings. He reluctantly follows. I smile and sigh sitting down next to Kurama. I watch Shizuko play with Kuronue, getting him to lift her to the monkey bars.

"He certainly hasn't changed much." I gasp and spin around in the bench. Standing behind me is a beautiful blonde with her cascading down her back. Her blue eyes shine at me from under her sunglasses. She smiles her hand resting on her hip. I grin as tears sting my eyes.

"Corinne." I whisper standing up. She smiles even wider.

"I didn't think you'd remember me after all this time." I shake my head and lunge at her, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"I missed you." I mumble into her shoulder. Corinne laughs. I pull back.

"How's Jin and the others?" I ask grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bench. We sit down next to Kurama, who acknowledges Corinne with a nod before gazing back at Kuronue and Shizuko. Corinne sighs taking her glasses off.

"Just great. Jin's better than I ever thought." She mutters happily. Corinne sighs. "I hate it when my mothers right." I laugh. Corinne's mother had been trying to set her up with another wind demon, a pure blooded wind demon, when we were still a team. We were all surprised when her mother had revealed it o be Jin, who Corinne had grown rather fond of. They'd been together ever since. I smile.

"I'm glad you got your happy ending." Corinne snorts.

"If that's not corny I don't know what is. Where the hell did that come from?" She asks. I laugh shaking my head.

"I have Shizuko today and we'd been watching Disney movies. I guess I have that mentality still going. Sorry." I apologize. Corinne shakes her head.

"Nonsense. It's perfectly fine. I don't mind all that much."

"So have you guys decided on kids yet." Corinne groans at the subject.

"My mother wants us to freakin' breed like rabbits, but Father just wants me to be happy, like always."

"I remember your father. He was a nice man Corinne."

"I know. I kinda miss him too." I smile sadly at Corinne. Her father had died a year previously. He was always so accepting of Corinne and the way she was. He even accepted **him** when he visited and he wasn't always so polite.

"He's in a better place now." Corinne nods her head. She gasps and looks over at me grinning.

"Evie told me you met someone." My eyebrows knit together. My eyes widen realizing who she's talking about.

"Oh, no. Dai is just a friend. I just met him a few days ago." Corinne grins at me.

"No Corinne."

"Please! Just one date with this guy, it's not like it'll hurt anything." I sigh and look away. Would it really not hurt anything? Would Koska be fine with me seeing other men? I clench my fist in my lap. Would I be able to accept another man?

"You should do it." I look up to stare at Kurama.

"Kurama-?"

"She's right, Aimee. It's time you moved on and stopped pining over someone who's dead." My eyes sting as he mutters those harsh words, but deep down I know they needed to be said. I nod my head and look out at Shizuko.

"One date." I mutter. I blink as Shizuko goes flying up into the air only to fall back down and be caught by Kuronue.

"That's my virgin!" He yells swinging Shizuko around. I guess it won't be too bad to go on a friendly outing with another guy. I mean I do it all the time with Hiro. It'll be just like that. I sigh and look up at the sky. It'll be ok.

_**Koska's POV**_

I sigh staring up at the huge building. After Yusuke came back to human world he decided to give the next King Raizen's old palace, much to the annoyance of Raizen's followers. I twitch hearing a booming laugh. I'm gonna kill that old damn dog for this. I push open the doors and head towards the top tower. My tail flicks in irritation as I stand in front of the door leading to the thrown room. My ears flatten against my head as I push the door open. I stiffen seeing the Demon King sitting upside down in his thrown.

"Koska?" Katsuo questions. He rights himself and stands from the thrown. I look away as my tail thrashes behind me.

"I came to acquire further permission to human world again." Katsuo blinks at me dumbly.

"Why do you reek of Aimee?" I stiffen and look away not meeting his gaze. His eyes widen as realization hits him.

"You went to go see her?!" I nod my head my cold eyes fixed on some random thing above his head. "And Kuronue didn't kill you?" He asks incuriously. I raise an eyebrow.

"Would I be standing here if he had?"

"Yeah, they would've sent you to me in a bag full of your dismembered limbs." I wince realizing how truly close to death I was with the bat.

"I just wish to see Aimee again and fix everything." Katsuo sighs and looks away sadly.

"You're a little late for that Koska." I bristle at his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuo sighs mournfully before looking me in the eyes.

"She's going on a date with another man. As in not you." I snort.

"Those stupid human rituals. She never went on a date with me." Katsuo rolls his eyes.

"You guys were practically joined at the hip. You never left each others side, of course you never went on dates. Every day was a date to you two." I cock my head to the side confused.

"I don't understand." I admitted unhappily. Katsuo sighs and sits down in the thrown.

"Sit down Koska." I flinch as a chair appears out of thin air.

"I will never get used to that." I mutter sitting down in the chair.

"Aimee and you used to go to many different places, correct?" I nod my head.

"Restaurants, movies, etc." I lean back not sure where he was taking this.

"Aimee was courting you in her own human way, although she was a little unaware of the fact. She was nonetheless." My eyes widen.

"She was courting me?" Katsuo nods his head.

"I've lived in human world the majority of my life. My mother was human while my dad was a demon, so he was also ignorant of human courting, similar to you." I cross my legs and lay my arms on the arm rests. "Humans can be slow about their approach on taking mates, but some can be rather fast about it. Aimee was a slow going human by nature so it would be that she was slow to take a mate. So…"

"So, what?"

"So when you came around that process was sped up a little because of your pressure."

"I never-" I snarl standing up.

"I know." He sooths. "I know. You never forced anything on her unless she wished it but with your presence and constant sexual tension well it probably drove her crazy." My eyes widen remembering that one incident.

_Aimee sighs as he lay on her back. My arm wrests on her waist. I purr as a happy feeling invades my being and fills me up. I feel Aimee roll over to stare at me. I smirk as I feel her eyes trail up and down my chest and stomach. I'd taken my shirt off so she could know what I felt like. I'd always felt her soft skin but she'd never known mine until now. I stiffen hearing her groan. My eyebrows knit in confusion as she rolls over away from me. She rubs her face like she's trying to clean it._

"_What's wrong?" I ask sleep invading my voice making it sound tired. Aimee sighs. I open one of my eyes._

"_That's the second time." She mutters shamefully hiding her face behind her hands._

"_The second time what?" I ask, although I had a feeling I knew the answer. She was ashamed of what she did. She didn't' want to have done that with a demon._

"_The second time I've almost had sex with you." She mutters. I cringe back. I knew. But it still got me a little excited knowing that I turn her on._

"_Oh." I mutter resting my head on her soft shoulder._

"_I didn't know you wanted to." Lies! I could smell it on you! I nuzzle her arm feeling happy and slightly needy._

"_Koska!" She wails embarrassed smacking her hands against the bed like a child. I sigh and pull away._

"_I', sorry Aimee, but knowing you want me in that way does get me a little excited." I purr rubbing my cheek against her arm. I smile as her cheeks turn a brilliant pink. _

I cringe away from the memory. That was the last time we'd spent together. I sigh. I'd told her I love her and I'd meant it. I'd rather die than see her in pain but we just weren't right together. My eyes harden. But that's gonna change. I look up to see Katsuo staring at me.

"It's seems it's finally set in." I nod my head. I'd truly realized how I felt about her. I needed to see her again.

"Please allow me one more trip to Human World." Katsuo sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?!" I snarl.

"You've been causing quite the problem for both Koenma and Dai. Neither is feeling very lenient with you." I growl and look away.

"The barriers down, I'll just walk through." I roll my eyes seeing Katsuo shake his head again.

"Why not?!" I yell getting frustrated.

"They've got people guarding the barrier between the worlds and are monitoring every tiny portal that pops up randomly." I groan falling back into the chair.

"What am I supposed to do?" I mutter mournfully. Katsuo sighs and stands up. He rests his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll work out. You just have to trust that she'll wait." He stands up and looks out the huge gaping howl in the wall.

"I'm sorry your mates a complete psycho." I mutter wincing as he stares at the hole. The last time I came by was merely a social visit but it ended rather painfully. Evie had come to Demon World to see Katsuo and had gotten rather angry with me when I commented on how she'd gained a little wait, so she knocked me through the wall. It was meant as a compliment. I thought she was pregnant so I mentioned it. Apparently women don't like to be told how fat they are.

"Well it would be easier if you didn't provoke her." Katsuo mutters interrupting my thoughts. I snort.

"It doesn't' take much to get her pissed. All I have to do is walk into the room." Katsuo laughs down at me.

"Try being nicer." I sigh shaking my head and looking away.

"Koska what happens if Aimee doesn't want you back?" I stiffen. "What if she prefers this male over you?"

"What would you do?" He asks. I sigh running my hands through my growing hair. It was now to my shoulders.

"I wouldn't really have a choice would I?" I mutter looking at the ground. Katsuo sighs.

"No not really." He mutters.

"I can only wait and pray that you can convince your mate to allow me to visit." I mumble having a sinking feeling.

"I'll do my best." He says determined. I sigh standing up. I nod my head at Katsuo.

"Come get me when you get word from Evie, good or bad." I turn to leave feeling my whole world crash down on me. I was putting my heart on the line and if it didn't work, I might not live through it.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I take a deep breathe as I sit down on the couch. Shizuko's mom had picked her up and left me with the two demons. Kuronue sat next to me and Kurama sat in the chair.

"So," Kuronue began. "You're really going to go through with this?" I nod my head. He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Stop your shaking you haven't even asked the man yet." I release a shaky breath.

"Right, um, I need to get changed so I look somewhat decent." I mumble getting up and racing to my bedroom. I slam the door behind me and race towards the bed. I fall onto it feel myself gasp for air. I was hyperventilating. I don't know if can do this, I think sitting up my arms wrapped around my waist. I jump hearing the doorbell.

"Hey my homies!" Hiro yells happily. I freeze. Oh My God! Kuronue! I wait for Hiro's comments but hear nothing. I stand up and press my ear to the door.

"Dude you Uncle Foxy! No way! You totally look like a hooker!" My eyes widen as I throw open the door. I pause at the end of the hall to see Hiro pointing at Kurama and Kurama staring at him with wide eyes. Further inspection reveals no Kuronue.

"Um…" I mutter. Hiro looks over at me happily.

"Aimee!" He yells racing over to my side and squeezing me into a hug.

"Hello Hiro." I mutter not taking my eyes off Kurama. Evie walks in the door and slams it causing Kurama to come out of his stupor. He blinks owlishly at Evie, who smiles up at him.

"Foxy." She greets nodding her head before turning to look at me with a grin.

"All right Aimee, I've got everything set up. You'll be meeting Dai at the movies tomorrow at 8' o clock. Dress nice and don't freak him out, go it?" I nod my head numbly. So much for panicking about what to say to him, I think wiggling out of Hiro's grasp.

"Aimee." I look over at Kurama and cringe. His eyes flash gold as a sickeningly sweet smile crosses his face. Oh Shit!


	6. Ch Six: Break Ups

**bonbonbunny: Sorry about this one being so short, but after what my brother did I felt it would be best if I updated really fast before someone decided to take their anger out on me. So here's ch. 6: Break ups. It's kinda really sad chapter but it gets somewhat better in the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Aimee's POV**_

I gulp staring at the ground shivering every now and then as my nerves begin to show. I sigh taking a deep breath trying to calm myself. It's around seven thirty and I'm standing outside the movie theater in town waiting for Dai. After Kurama attempted to kill me and Hiro got to know Kurama they'd all calmed down and focused on my date. I had felt Kuronue outside the window giving silent support but it had just made my nerves worse. Later that night Kuronue and Kurama said there goodbyes. Kurama was worried about leaving his new girlfriend all alone in his house while Kuronue said he had some scientist to mess with. The day had went well but I was dreading coming here. I sigh looking up and down the street trying to find Dai.

"Maybe he ditched me." I mumble half hopefully.

"Who ditched who?" I gasp and spin around. I couldn't contain the smile seeing Dai. He didn't ditch me! Dai chuckles.

"Are you happy to see me?" He asks offering his hand. I stare at it dumbly unable to make up my mind on whether to hold it or not. Dai makes the decision by folding it in his pocket and nodding towards the theater.

"Movie?" He asks looking at the posters on the walls of the theater. I look around and spot something good.

"This one?" I ask, slightly worried he'd reject it. Dai smiles. He looks up at the poster curiously.

"It looks good." He says smiling down at me. I smile back timidly. Walking over to the vendor, we buy our tickets. We walk into the theater and take our seats in the middle. The movie had obviously been out a while or was unpopular, because there was hardly anyone else in there.

"Popcorn?" Dai asks holding the bucket out to me. I shake my head. I wouldn't want to get a kernel stuck in my teeth. I flush as Dai's arm brushes mine. Halfway through the movie my eyelids get heavy. I sit straighter forcing myself to stay awake. This is what happens when you're used to going to bed at eight at night. I sigh glaring down at my hands clasped in my lap.

"You don't like the movie?" I look up to see Dai watching me. I shake my head hastily.

"Of course I do. I just..." I whisper trailing off. I look away my cheeks brightening. "I'm just a little tired."

"That's right; you probably have class tomorrow morning." He whispers standing up. He smiles down at me offering his hand. I slowly take his hand and shiver as he helps me up. It's been so long since I've held Koska's hand that I almost forgot what it felt like. I smile down at his hand and give a little squeeze. It feels nice. We stop outside the movie theater. I smile up at Dai.

"Thanks for the movie. Or well part of the movie." I laugh smiling up at him. I freeze as soft lips brush mine. My eyes widen, but it wasn't because of the kiss. But because standing behind Dai is a man with bright silver hair.

"Koska?" I whisper as Dai pulls away.

"Who?" I look up to see Dai eyeing me somewhat angrily. I cover my mouth with my hands.

"I'm so sorry. Koska, he is-" I stop. "He was my boyfriend before he died." Dai's eyebrows knit together.

"He died?!" He asks incredulously.

"Yes." I say looking at him oddly. Was it such an odd thing? My boyfriend dying. I peer back over Dai's shoulder to see the man turn around but he looks nothing like Koska. I blink back the stinging tears and pray the squeezing to my heart doesn't make it burst.

"You miss him?" He says it like a question but it was more a statement. I stare at the ground and nod my head. I freeze as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.

"It's all right to cry, you know?" He whispers resting his chin on my head. "I won't let anyone see." I gulp feeling the tears leaking from my eyes and the pain in my chest doubles. I bury my face in his chest and howl out my broken heart. It caused a few people to stare, I could feel their gazes on us, but Dai didn't even flinch. I sob wrapping my arms around him feeling everything fall out of me. But as Dai holds me it feels like he's keeping me together, like I don't have to worry about anything, like when…Koska used to hold me. I didn't have to worry about anything, because Koska would always protect me. But he's dead now. I gasp my eyes widening. I stare at Dai's gray shirt. He's dead. He's dead.

"He's dead." I whisper. When I say it doesn't feel painful, it feels somewhat relieving. He's dead and I'm still here.

"All better now?" I look up at Dai. He smiles down at me brushing away the tears. I feel a smile creep onto my face, it may be a little weird looking but it actually felt real.

"Just a little." I mutter burying my face further into his chest enjoying the warmth.

_**Hiro's POV**_

I sigh staring out the window. Glancing down, I gasp. A smile breaks across my face seeing Aimee returning with Dai. I smirk seeing their hands intertwined. I giggle, almost hysterically happy. Aimee was finally moving on. I'd never seen her at her absolute worst but what I did see was pretty bad. So it makes me happy to see her all smiling and…My eyes widen. Was that a laugh?! Oh My God! She just laughed at him.

"Hell yes!" I yell punching the air.

"Shut up!" Evie yells. I give a muffled groan as a pillow collides with my head. I pull the pillow away from my face to grin at Evie. She raises a well plucked eyebrow.

"What's got you so high?" I giggle clutching the pillow to my chest. "Dude, you're acting so gay right now, it's not even funny." She mutters sitting up in the couch to glare at me.

"Guess what Aimee just did?" Evie sighs rolling her eyes.

"She didn't hit anyone again, did she?" I shake my head.

"She's holding his hand." I whisper. Evie's eyes widen and she throws herself towards the window. I turn around in the chair to look back out the window, Evie at my side.

"Holy shit!" She whispers seeing Aimee standing across from Dai, their intertwined hands dangling between them. I smile happily at the two below. She's finally moving on.

"I think they make a cute couple." I say. Evie snorts leaning back, hands resting on her hips.

"I still think there's something weird about that dude." I roll my eyes heaving a sigh.

"Can't you just be happy for her?" I mutter glaring at her. Evie returns it full force.

"Yes I can but Hiro she's just now getting over Koska. She's vulnerable and her hearts still raw. I don't what will happen to her this guy breaks what's left of her heart." I look back down at Dai. I remembered meeting him along time ago but we never really talked that much, so it surprised me when he sought me out. I smile. Good thing he did, because now Aimee's dating again! I smile over at Evie to see her eyebrows knitting together and a slight pout on her lips. I chuckle.

"Come on, let's play Twister. It'll get your mind off of Aimee." I say tempting her by holding up the box. Evie snorts and raises an eyebrow at me.

"The only reason you like playing that game is because it gives you a reason to grab my ass." I look away smirking.

"Maybe, maybe not." Evie rolls her eyes. Feeling my smirk widen, I lean forward towards her.

"Wanna make it interesting?" I ask. Evie crosses her arms, one hip jutting out as she rests a shoulder against the wall.

"I'm listening."

"How about this if I win, you give me a kiss." I eye her growing smirk. "Not some stupid little peck on the cheek either, an actual kiss." She groans but nods.

"Fine, but if I win you have to…" She trails off looking around the room in thought. She gasps her eyes widening. She looks back at me, a fire lit in her eyes. "If I win you have to give my dog a bath." I snort. Watching her and seeing she's totally serious I shrug my shoulders.

"Not gonna be that hard." Evie smirks.

"Don't forget to squeeze the anal glands, make sure you get all of the juice out." I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the vomit. Swallowing what little bile did rise, I look towards Evie in disgust.

"A kiss from you is so not worth that!"

"Excuse me!" Evie screeches. I roll my eyes feeling an argument coming on. What the hell, it's been a while anyway.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I sigh smiling as I walk towards my apartment door. It felt wonderful being held by Dai. I pause inserting the key in the door. I can hear muffled yelling coming from the other side. I sigh. Evie must have come over. I hear clattering and then some curses. Hastily opening the door, I gasp and freeze. Evie lies on the floor with Hiro on top and…are their lips touching? I blink down at the two intertwined friends on the floor. I look up to see the couch turned over and my wicker chair by the window on its side. I look back at Evie and Hiro to see them both close their eyes. I slowly close the door, blocking out the view of my two best friends' kiss. I stare down at the dingy red carpeted floor of the hallway. Did I just see what I thought I did? Were they just kissing?! But that can't be! Evie's Katsuo's! She can't do that to him!

I gasp and freeze as the door is thrown open. I watch in slow motion as Evie brushes past me without even looking. I turn to watch her leave. My hand is drawn to my cheek. My eyes widen brushing something wet. I look back towards the now closing elevator doors to see Evie looking at the ground tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Damn it!" I look into the apartment to see Hiro glaring at the ground, his jaw taut and fists clenched at his sides. I walk in and set my bag on the table next to the door. Dropping my keys into the glass bowl I walk into the little kitchen. I pause in front of the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" I ask quietly.

"What?" Hiro asks in a strained voice. I look over my shoulder to see Hiro looking at me with wide eyes and a look of complete confusion. I smile slightly laughing.

"Want something to eat?" Hiro blinks a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Um…sure, a turkey sandwich." I nod my head. Opening the fridge I dig out the stuff and set it on the little island. Hiro remains where he is clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Aimee?" He calls.

"Hm?"

"D-D-" He gulps. "Didn't you see?" I pause but continue.

"Well?" He asks walking over to stand across from me. I stare at his hands as they squeeze the island. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I saw." I whisper finishing his sandwich. I push the plate over to him and start on my own snack.

"Well?" He asks ducking to look at my face as I stare intently at the meat. My eyes look up to meet his.

"I just want to…just leave it." I mutter finishing.

"I can't!" He yells, his fists smashing into the table top.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I whisper.

"Yell at me! Hit me! I don't give a damn!" I clench my fists feeling the anger built up.

"Me! Me! Me! Why the hell does every one come to me?! It's not like I'm good at this stuff! For Christ's sake! My boyfriends dead! D.E.A.D. Not living! I don't want to deal with this! So leave me the fuck alone! Let me have one tiny bit of happiness! Just one fucking moment!" I screech. I stare down at the ground panting. My eyes widen realizing what I said. I lean against the counter still gasping. I slowly close my eyes as Hiro's footsteps echo down the hall. I flinch hearing the door slam. I slide to my knees, my forehead resting against the cool marble of the island. Tears trail down my cheeks. I slowly turn around till my back rests against the island. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees. Burying my face into my knees I begin sobbing. Could today get any worse?!

_**Koska's POV**_

I sigh leaning back in my chair. I look up hearing the doors open. Katsuo walks in his eyebrows knit together. Katsuo holds his chin in his hand, while his other hand holds that hand's arm's elbow.

"Hm." He mutter sitting in the thrown. I raise an eyebrow.

"May I ask?" Katsuo looks up.

"What?" I roll my eyes.

"What was the 'Hm' about?" His eyes widen.

"Oh. I just got the strangest message from Evie." My eyes widen and my body stiffens. Katsuo shakes his head. "It isn't about Aimee. It's about Evie." I snort leaning back in my chair.

"Probably just whining about how she can't see you." I mutter.

"No that's not it." He mumbles.

"Pregnant?" Katsuo glares.

"Koska, stop guessing." I shrug.

"Fine what is it then?" I ask.

"She cheated on me." My eyes widen as my chair falls forward with a thud. I lean towards him, my elbows resting on my knees, hands dangling.

"Evie?!" Katsuo nods his head. I cock my head to the side. Katsuo leans into his thrown, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What is it? You don't seem extremely mad."

"She cheated on me with Hiro." He says looking over at me confused. I snort.

"Isn't he dead?" I ask. I bark out a laugh. "Your mates finally cracked." Katsuo shakes his head.

"I'm going to human world to check on her and make sure Aimee's doing fine." I nod my head thankful he added Aimee. He leaves without a goodbye. I watch him go. Leaning back in my chair my thoughts wonder to Aimee. You definitely have the weirdest taste in friends, I think closing my eyes for a nice well earned nap. Besides I've got a heist tomorrow. I smirk. Daiki here I come!


	7. Author Note

**Just skip to chapter nine. The website hates me and decided to not let my reviewers review because I deleted my little brother's joke and its Author note from me. It doesn't let your review the same chapter twice. So, sorry.**


	8. Author Note Repeated

**Just skip to chapter nine. The website hates me and decided to not let my reviewers review because I deleted my little brother's joke and its Author note from me. It doesn't let your review the same chapter twice. So, sorry.**


	9. Ch 7: Surprise:Big and Small

__

__

**bonbonbunny: So sorry for taking so long, but it just left me. I had this entire story almost planned out and then it just left me. I hope you like the little*wink, wink* surprises in this chapter. I have to now come up with the next few chapters all over again. I am not happy right now. So, hope you enjoy. Peace out.**_**

* * *

**__****_

Aimee's POV

I whimper curling into tighter ball as the cold seeps into my bones. Shivers rake through my body causing my teeth to chatter. I force open my eyes, heavy with sleep. I blink seeing a pair of amber eyes boring into mine. My eyebrows knit together in confusion, my head still hazy from sleep.

What? I think still shivering from cold. My eyes trail from the amber eyes to their owner's soft fuzzy ears and tiny whiskers.

"Jun?" I ask, though it probably didn't sound like Jun through my chattering teeth. The tiny black and white kitten mewls his answer in a high pitched voice. I take a deep breath and yawn while I stretch after sitting up. I look around the tiny kitchen. I freeze as my memories of last night flash through my mind. I shake my head and stand up. _Just forget it. It never happened._ I walk over to the refrigerator, Jun clawing at my heels, and peer inside looking for a can of Dr. Pepper._ Right now I need energy and lots of it._ I pull one out and gulp the can in one setting. I walk over the cabinets and fix Jun his wet cat food. I lean against the island and watch Jun scarf down his breakfast. _Oops, I think catching sight of the clock. Better make that his lunch._ I sigh staring down at Jun. _I shouldn't have yelled at Hiro. I should have helped him or gone to Evie and helped her. I've only known Dai one night and I'm already turning on my friends. I really am a rotten friend. One little spec of happiness and I throw my friends away. But is it really that bad. I mean after all these years don't I deserve some happiness. I've been through so much pain, can't I have some peace._ I blink out of my thoughts feeling tiny claws clawing at my leg.

"No wonder you were yanking my heels off. I'd be hungry too if someone hadn't fed me since this morning." I say smiling down at the now stuffed kitten. I look towards the door hearing someone knocking. I walk over and peek through the peep-hole. My eyes widen seeing Hiro on the other side. I quickly unlock the door and throw it open. I throw myself at Hiro.

"I'm so sorry!" I yell. Hiro freezes but wraps his arms around me.

"I deserved it, you know?" I pull away shaking my head.

"No. You and Evie needed help but I didn't give it to you. I'm a selfish, worthless person who shouldn't even be allowed to breath." Hiro burst out laughing.

"Well I'll be damned. If that isn't the best apology I've ever gotten." I smile happily. _Now all I need to do is find Evie and help her. She must be feeling awful right now._ We walk into the apartment and sit down on different furniture, him on the couch and me on the chair.

"Where did you go?" I ask. Hiro sighs looking away, his onyx eyes darkening.

"After you yelled at me I went to my room and thought about what I'd done." He snorts derisively. "Just like Okaa-san used to make me do." He heaved a sigh. "I woke up this morning and realized what a mess I'd caused, so I dragged my sorry ass to work. Then when I got there my boss fired me and I got mugged on the way home, the bastard took all my money." I gasp in horror.

"Are you alright?" I ask panicking. Hiro smiles slightly his almost black eyes gazing at me.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He looks back down at the table. He heaves a sigh. "I got so tired of bad thing always happening to me, so I decided to end it." My eyes widen with horror. _Was Hiro a ghost? No, _I thought calming my fears. _I'd hugged him when I answered the door_.

"But the most amazing thing happened. I was standing on the edge of the bridge ready to die and Evie comes running to my rescue. Of all the people in this town, she feels the need to-" He trails off looking out the window. My eyes soften understanding his expression.

"She told you, didn't she?" Hiro nods his head.

"I've ruined something so precious to her. I should rot in hell for it, and I told her so to. Do you know what she said?" I smile at him.

"Probably the same thing she told me when Mom died." I mutter.

"You have only one life to live, don't waste it on something stupid. Remember from your life comes another, don't ruin your children's future by destroying your own." I whispered. Hiro nods tears trailing down his eyes.

"After all I'd caused her she still wouldn't let me just die."

"People make mistakes. Katsuo knows that. We wouldn't be human if we didn't." Hiro's eyes widen at the mention of Katsuo.

"Katsuo was here?" I shake my head.

"No, but he'd understand. Humans aren't perfect, and neither are demons." I whisper the last part to myself.

"Demons?" I look up and laugh nervously.

"Yeah, you know how people always say that demons are perfect creatures." Hiro raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I must admit I haven't heard that one."

"I have. Like a million times." I mumble. Hiro chuckles.

"You should see your face." I laugh too. At least it was settled between us.

"Do you know where Evie went?" I ask after we both calm down. Hiro looks away and nods.

"She said something about telling him. She meant Katsuo, didn't she?" I nod my head. _If Evie went to take a message to Katsuo she won't be back from Saytou's for a little while._ I sigh leaning further back into the thick, humongous, squishy reclining chair. I slowly close my eyes and relax my muscles. I open my eyes hearing the couch squeak. I lean forward as Hiro stands up.

"Where are you off to?" I ask. Hiro sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't really know. Just need to get some fresh air." My eyes narrow.

"If you kill yourself I will follow you to Heaven and beat the crap out of you. Trust me, I have connections." Hiro laughs heading towards the door.

"Sure. Sure." He laughs sarcastically, waving bye over his shoulder as he shuts the door behind him. I sigh leaning back into the chair. I groan as Jun jumps up into my lap, digging his claws into my stomach. I grab the remote from the little table next to the chair. I watch television till its dark out. I groan holding Jun to my chest as I stand up. Dragging my feet to the bedroom, I sit Jun on my huge King-size bed. Slipping into a big t-shirt of Hiro's that he'd outgrown, I crawl into bed. I pull the covers back and crawl under. I sigh as I get comfy under the blankets. I peek through half-lidded eyes to see Jun crawling towards the pillow. He curls up under my chin, his tail wrapped around my neck. I rest my hand on his back and slowly drift off into sleep.

____

_I open my eyes to see a huge field of white flowers shining in the moonlight. The moon shines against a clear navy blue sky, stars dotting at random. The wind blows, tugging at my shirt lifting it higher than mid-thigh. I run my hands down my legs and hold the shirt down. _

"_Die!" I spin around in time to see Koska race past me. My eyes widen as blood spills on the pure white files. A group of demons run towards me their weapons glistening menacingly in the moonlight as the follow Koska. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the pain or Koska to save me, but neither comes. I open my eyes again to see a fox demon very similar to Koska but where Koska's ears and tail were black this fox's were silver. He sits at a table, plants and herbs strewn out before him. His ear twitches towards me. The fox looks up. I gasp as __Sai'asura stares at me, his golden eyes pinning me in place and freezing my lungs. I look over my shoulder hearing the door creak open to see Koska walk through the door. My heart clenches seeing him covered in blood, clutching his arm as the scarlet liquid stains the ground beneath him._

"_Help me." He whispers before falling forward._

"_No!" I yell reaching for him. I gasp as he falls through my fingers disappearing in a wisp of smoke.__ The room begins to disappear in wisps of smoke, the wind blowing it away. _

"_Katsuo!" I turn around to see Evie crouching in a pool of blood next to Katsuo's body. Blood stains her clothes and her skin. She looks up at me her eyes glistening with tears. Tears fall down her cheeks leaving a creamy trail as it washes away the blood._

"_He's dead." She moans. "He's dead." I shake my head stumbling back._

"_No. This can't be real." I freeze as a figure walks up behind her. Claws glisten above Evie as she moans into Katsuo's crimsoned stained chest. Katsuo's blank glassy eyes stare at me accusingly as I watch the creature bring his claws down and pierce Evie's chest. She gasps spitting blood but goes limp against Katsuo's chest. I release a wordless cry as the creature pulls its claw from her back. It holds its blood soaked claw to its snarling muzzle, its white teeth standing out against its black lips and dark brown pelt. Its disgusting yellow eyes stare at me, malicious joy gleaming in its eyes. The creature looks like a cross between a person and a human, almost like a werewolf. The creature bares his teeth at me._

"_Fox whore!" He snarls lunging for me._

I scream sitting up in bed, panting for breath. I feel all over my hisses from the floor. I gulp in air feeling my lungs freeze up. Jun leaps onto the bed causing me to jump. I release a shaky breath.

"I'm getting sick of these dreams." I mutter pushing my sweat soaked hair away from my face. I throw the covers back and dig through the clothes basket at the foot of the bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, I head down the hall and to the shower. Stripping I step into the shower and turn on cold. I gasp as the ice cold water meets my heated skin. I shiver as the cold seeps into my skin. Getting enough of a wake up, I quickly turn the water to hot. Quickly washing, I finish and step out of the shower, towel drying and wrapping my wet hair in the towel. I slip on my clothes and walk into the kitchen. I plug in the waffle maker **(1)** and grab the box of waffle mix. Pouring a cup into the maker, I remove the towel and throw into the basket in the hall.

Jun walks into the kitchen and jumps up onto the island. I smile at him and scratch him under the chin. His purr rumbles in his chest. I laugh feeling the purr in my hand. I turn back to the waffle maker hearing it beep. Taking the waffle out and placing it on the plate, I grab the syrup and smother the waffle.I grab a fork and dig in. Jun mews pleadingly. I cut off a tiny piece and hold it out on the fork for Jun. He gladly takes it and gobbles it down. I shiver as my mind flashes back to the nightmare. _That was awful. _I jump hearing someone knocking.

"Coming!" I call, quickly shoveling the rest of the waffle into my mouth and setting the plate in the sink. I walk over to the door and swallow the rest of the waffle. Standing on tip-to, I peek through the peep-hole. I gasp seeing Katsuo standing on the other side. I quickly unlock the door and slam it open, throwing myself at Katsuo.

"Katsuo!" I yell, squeezing my arms tight around his neck. I feel tears streak down my face, but they were happy tears for once. Katsuo laughs picking me up and spinning me around.

"My little Aimee. I've been wonder how you've been." I laugh as he sets me down. I smile looking up at him feeling overjoyed at seeing him safe.

"What are you doing here?" I pause seeing his eyes flash.

"I got a really weird message from Evie." My eyes widen. _Oh God._ My mind flashes to Dai. _She told him._

"She said something about her cheating on me with Hiro." _I knew it-Wait. What?_

"Cheating?" I question, completely lost for a moment. My eyes widen as it hits me. "Oh, that." I mutter looking away.

"That?" He snaps. "What's 'that'? Why is there a 'that'? Aimee what's going on?" I look away feeling shame burn my gut. _Dumbass. Of course Evie wouldn't tell him about Dai. Besides at least they're not dead, or worse breaking up._ I peek up at Katsuo's piercing gaze.

"Well, I believe that's something you should take up with Evie, not me." I mutter before staring at some interesting lint on the floor.

"Aimee?" I look up to see Katsuo smile sadly. "Did she really cheat on me?" I look away quickly. My stomach clenches as he sighs walking past me.

"I knew this would happen." He mutters. I hear the springs in the couch squeak. I turn around and stare at him aghast.

"What?" Katsuo stares at the ground with sad pitiful eyes.

"I'm never here. Of course she's going to want to find someone else."

"Don't say that!" I yell. Katsuo looks at me with wide eyes. "Evie loves you! She would never intentionally hurt you! She'd do anything for you! She may not say out right, but she really does love you. She talks about you all the time."

"She's probably always complaining about me being in Demon World, that's why she talks about me."

"No!" I yell, feeling my heart break. "No." I whisper. _I lost Koska, but Evie can't lose Katsuo. I won't let it happen. I won't let that dream come true. Forgive me, Evie. I know I wasn't supposed to tell but this calls for it._ "She truly loves you. She wants to have you kids. She wants a family with you. She wants a life with you. You can' just give up on her, like this!" Katsuo shakes his head as if saying no, his eyes wild with hope.

"She wants to have-She wants a family? But every time I even mention kids she tells me outright no."

"You idiot!" I screech. "Evie's pregnant! And you know what? She's excited. After the initial shock, she wants the kid. She wants your kid. Katsuo, you can't leave her like that. She wants a life with you, no matter how demon filled it is." Katsuo shoots up out of the couch and storms over to me. I freeze my heart pounding in my chest. Katsuo grabs my shoulders, his nails biting into my skin. _Did I go too far?_

"What did you say?" He whispers, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Evie loves you." I whisper. He shakes me and growls.

"I knew that, damnit. The other thing! What was the other thing, damnit!"

"She's pregnant." I whisper slightly fearful. Katsuo releases a breath. His hands slide off my shoulders and dangle at his side. He stares through me, his eyes wide with shock.

"She's pregnant." He whispers. I nod. He stumbles back and falls onto the chair. Katsuo stares at the ground. I walk over cautiously, worried he might snap again.

"Katsuo?" I ask placing a hand on his now shaking shoulders. I lean forward.

"Katsuo?" My eyes widen seeing him smiling madly at the ground, tears trailing slowly down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna be a father." He whispers, his voice hoarse with the tears. My heart twitches painfully. I nod. Katsuo smiles up at me, his eyes sparkling with sheer joy. I freeze as he stands up and cups my face.

"Thank you." He whispers before kissing me on the forehead. I smile feeling light inside. Katsuo and Evie were going to have a baby. Start a family all their own. They were going to be happy.

"Your welcome." I whisper my voice cracking slightly. I gasp as Katsuo leaves in a rush of wind. I laugh as the wind rests. My heart twitches as Koska's face runs through my mind. _We could have had this. You could have been the one getting excited about our kids._ I clench my fists. _But your dead and I'm moving on._ I walk over to the window and stare up at the moon.

_I love you Koska and I always will, but this is goodbye._

___

* * *

_____

Yes, I know I don't usually do the end notes, but this time it recquired it.

**(1)** You know like the waffle makers in hotels. The really cool ones that make the perfectly golden waffles about the same size as the plate. Yeah that's what they have.


	10. Ch Eight: My Uncle Isn't A Bastard

**bonbonbunny: Yeah! Two chapters, somewhat close together. I'm proud of myself. In this chapter you get a little taste of Koska's background. In the next chapter, you get to see not only Koska's but Aimee's background as well. Koska's background gets told from Kurama and Sai'asura's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.**

**Ember: Where the hell have I been?**

**bonbonbunny: (laughs nervously) I just thought you didn't want to do it anymore. You weren't calling me and stuff.**

**Ember: Hell yes I want to do it! (clears throat) Bonbon owns nothing. (whispers) She also sucks at driving because it was her fault we wrecked in the first place.**

**bonbonbunny: Ember! (growls and lunges for Ember) You asshole! You distracted me and we hit that damn tree!**

**Ember: (sighing) I'm so getting my ass beat. Oh and I hate Youko! Ahhh! (runs from Bonbon, while she weilds club)**

**Koska: (watching curiously) Interesting.**

**Aimee: (bows) Thanks for reading. Enjoy! (waves) (turns to Koska, since he poked her)**

**Koska: (pointing towards Bonbon chasing Ember) Should we stop her? **

**Aimee: (giggles while shaking her head) It's kinda cute. **

**Bonbonbunny: I'll rip your throat out! **

**Ember: Help me!**

****

_

* * *

_

****

_Koska's POV_

I growl as the pain rakes through my body, causing my muscles to spasm and create even more pain. I dig my nails into the thick blankets covering me. I bite my lip as the pain sky rockets. A thin trail of blood travels down my chin as my teeth slice the soft skin of my lip. I hiss as Sai'asura rubs some more ointment into my wounds.

"Stupid pup." He mutters stepping back and wiping his hands on a rag. I watch gasping for air, as his hazy form walks over to the next room, where he keeps his plants. I grind my teeth repressing the urge to scream as another wave of pains shoots trough my left side. After Katsuo had left, I'd snuck over to Daiki's only to find him gone. And where's the fun stealing something from someone else when they're not home. Since he wasn't home, I decided to try another place. A castle guarded by some demon lord. When I'd got there they had ambushed me. I was lucky to get out alive. Sai'asura has been taking care of me for a few weeks now.

"Should have listened to me. Youko always did." Sai'asura grumbles walking back into the room. I force a smirk.

"Yeah, but I bet Youko never visited you as much as I do." I mutter.

"Exactly. He didn't bring his problems here! He always took care of them himself." I clenched my teeth against the stream of curses.

"If Youko's so great, why did the son of a bitch go and get himself killed?" I snarl. I scream as Sai'asura digs his claws into my leg.

"Pup!" He snarls. "You know better than to disrespect your elders. What the hell has gotten into you?" I close my eyes and clench my teeth against the tears, my entire body shaking. Sai'asura pulls his claws back with a sigh.

"You're becoming a mess without that girl." I pant for air, my eyes still closed. I turn my head towards the wall ignoring Sai'asura's questioning gaze. It seems that every day keeps getting tougher and tougher.

"How can I be so addicted to her?" I whisper. I sigh as a silence falls between us.

"Did you mark her?" My eyes snap open. I turn my head to the old fox.

"What?" I ask sitting up, ignoring the twitching pain of my muscles and burning side.

"It would explain the irrationality of your actions. We foxes don't like being kept from our mates very long. If it's true and you've been kept from your mate for, oh, how many years has it been?" He asks staring down at me a smirk on his face. I snarl.

"I don't even know how to mark!" I look away feeling ashamed. "No one ever told me how."

"Come now pup. As long as you've lived, you must have heard something." I shook my head slightly.

"I was never told." I look up at Sai'asura to see his eyes darken.

"That's not good. Pup?" My ears prick forward curiously, even though I still felt angry.

"What?"

"Did you ever make love to her?" My eyes widen, I could feel a tiny blush taint my cheeks. I turn my head away from him.

"No." I mutter. He chuckles.

"You sound disappointed and embarrassed." I growl at him. "Did you ever sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"Were you ever-No, how would I put it? Did you ever rub yourself on her? Mark with your scent." My ears flattened against my head as I thought staring down at my clenched fist.

_I purred as Aimee wiggled beneath me, her tiny form rubbing against mine. My tail wagged back and forth, the soft fur brushing her legs._

"_Koska!" She laughed happily. I rubbed my face against her stomach enjoying the feel of her soft skin against mine. Her knees just barely touched my hips, causing a little friction. _

"_Koska, quit it. That tickles." She giggled her hands resting on my shoulders. I looked up at her, her warm brown eyes shining with love and just a hint of lust. She smiled at me, her sweet lips curving in such a sensuous way. I growled crawling up her body, licking every now and again._

"_Koska!" She squealed. I placed my hands on both sides of her head, encasing her with my body. I grinned down at her blushing face. She eyed me warily. I could see it her eyes. No matter how much she enjoyed it, she would stop our fun if it went too far. I leaned down just as she parted her lips to mutter the end. I growled feeling her respond with a little squeak. But she didn't pull away. I shivered enjoying her taste as my tongue snaked between her plump lips. Aimee groaned pressing herself against me. I slipped my hand to her hip to pull her closer, my hand sliding under the elastic of her shorts._

"_My sweet Virgin!"_

I blink back to reality. I remember that. It was one of the few times she ever let me get that close. Actually it was the time before the time before I went to the demon tournament. I also remember how pissed I was when that damn bat had interrupted us. I look up hearing Sai'asura clear his throat. He smirks down at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mutters, his eyes slipping down to the tiny bulge in the blankets.

"Asshole." I mutter looking away. Sometimes I really hated that old fox. Sai'asura sighs heavily.

"Youko never caused me this much trouble." I growl. He just couldn't leave that alone, could he?

"Would you shut up about that fucking fox? That bastard left me and my mother to die! He doesn't even deserve to live!" I yell. Sai'asura growls glaring down at me, the fur on his tail bristling in waves.

"You still don't get it do you?" I freeze as he spins around and walks towards the other room. My ears flatten against my head. Even though I've been recovering for weeks now, that didn't mean I was ready to take on another demon. I'm still pretty banged up. Sai'asura storms back into the room, a book in his hands. What's he gonna do, throw the book at me?

"Look at this." He snarls shoving the book into my hands. I open the book to see little passages of writing. My eyes widen realizing what I was looking at. It's Sai'asura's log book for his plants. But some of the passages aren't about plants at all. My eyes soften seeing my mother's name.

…Amane and that pup of hers have been nothing but a pain in the ass. That pup won't ever stop mewling for something, be it food or just entertainment. His father ignores it, while Amane's around, but if she isn't he smacks the pup upside the head so had he won't make any noises for hours. I visit more often, but sadly Youko quit. It breaks Amane's heart not to see him. He' all the family she has left, other than her husband and her kit. Youko fears that if he's around too often that bastard will get ideas in his head. I could have told the whelp that. I glare down at the pup as he sits at my feet, whilst I write this. He's just as curious and adventurous as his uncle, if not more. He's just now beginning to show some sort of powers. Luckily he takes after his uncle, in which he can control plants. Oddly enough he also got his father's ability to control fire. Amane fears that he may hurt himself one day. I laugh at the notion. If the pup leans more towards plant techniques, Youko could show him so much...

I look up at Sai'asura, my eyes wide. He looks away, not meeting my gaze.

"Continue." He orders. I nod and gaze back down at the book.

…I knew it. I'd just wish I wasn't right. The pup is now homeless, with no family. His mother's dead and his father doesn't want him. I smiled when Youko carried the child towards me. Youko cared deeply for his sister and now he cared deeply for her kit. Sadly that devotion couldn't last long. The bat demon had a point. If he hadn't returned to his band then there would have been a rebellion. One of them would have found out. That wouldn't have been good for the kit. The truly sad thing is the kit wasn't even with his mother long enough to get a name. The one Youko gave him was interesting. Koska. Has a nice ring to it. The kit stares up at me, as I write this. His eyes have the same golden tint and his hair has the same shimmering silver as both his mother and his uncle, but his soft curled ears have that same charcoal black as his father...

I clench my fist as tears threaten to fall. No it couldn't be. My father treated my mother good. I remember. I have memories of it. I freeze my eyes catching a glimpse of the next page.

…I couldn't have helped the smug grin when Youko had walked in covered in soot, a vicious smile on his face. We both knew what had happened. Koska's father was dead. He wouldn't be around to hurt Koska anymore. After that Youko quit coming all together. I often sense his presence, but he never comes close enough. Koska, the son of a bastard and an angel, will have a very tough life ahead of him…

I shake feeling anger build up in me. No, this couldn't be right. Youko was the bastard that killed my father, leaving my mother to fend for us two alone. He was the one that treated me wrongly. It couldn't-I freeze feeling Sai'asura's hand on my head. I blink realizing tears were falling down my cheeks. I clench my teeth and glare up at Sai'asura.

"I want to know everything." I hiss, my eyes blazing with hatred and malice. Sai'asura nods his head pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"This might not be to pleasant pup. So be ready." I nod my head. Sai'asura sighs his eye taking on a hard glint to them.

"It all started, long ago…"

_**Aimee's POV**_

I smile as Dai squeezes me closer to him, the sun shining down on us warming our bodies. It had been a few weeks since I'd said bye to Koska and things were going great with Dai. We talked about the most random things. We just enjoyed each others company. This was our fifth picnic, because all the others got interrupted by rain.

"Want some more?" Dai asks smiling warmly at me. I smile up at him and nod my head. He dips his fork into the cake and holds it out for me. I moan as the sweet flavors tingle my tongue.

"I never would have guessed you could cook." I whisper leaning against him, closing my eyes contentedly. Dai chuckles.

"Someone had to cook. No one else could cook at our house." I jump as my leg begins to vibrate.

"Happy to see me?" Dai asks. I blush and quickly grab my cell phone.

"Excuse me." I mutter standing up from the blanket and walking away.

"Hello?" I say holding the phone up to my ear.

"Aimee!" I wince pulling the phone from my ear. I giggle putting it back against my ear.

"Nice to hear from you Alice."

"Hey!" Evie cries indignantly from the other end.

"You too Evie. Is Corinne there?"

"Present." I hear her mutter.

"Aimee. We haven't seen you in forever!" Alice cries into the phone. "You're always with Dai. Come spend some time with us." I laugh before nodding.

"I have been neglecting you guys a little." I wince feeling shame build in my stomach; even after all I went through already. I still freakin' forget them. Damn it!

"How about tomorrow?" I suggest. Alice squeals.

"Yeah! And then you can come with us to our week long trip to the hot springs in Japan." Alice squeals excitedly. My eyes widen.

"Isn't that a little much." I mutter, twirling my hair.

"Aimee!" Evie scolds, probably stealing the phone from Alice.

"This trip is our Girl's Bonding trip. You better get your sorry ass packed or so help me-" I sigh as she's cut off.

"Sorry, Aimee. I think her hormones are kicking in again." Corinne mutters.

"Fuck you, Wind Freak!" Evie screams. I could hear Alice screaming in the background.

"See?" I laugh.

"It's alright Corinne. I don't mind. As long as Evie's comfortable." I sigh looking back at Dai.

"Fine, I'll go on the trip. I guess Dai will just have to accept it." I mumble not to happy with having to ditch my new boyfriend.

"See ya' there." Corinne says.

"Don't forget!" Evie calls.

"Bye!" I yell. I sigh snapping the phone shut. I turn around and walk over to Dai. He looks up at me a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing from the yelling that was Evie or Alice." I blush looking away not sitting down.

"Both." I mutter. "Um, Dai. They want me to go on a trip with them. You wouldn't mind would you?" I fidget seeing him clench his jaw. He sighs heavily standing up. I freeze as he cups my face. I look up at him.

"You know you don't need my permission. Have fun with you friends." He whispers kissing my forehead. I smile. The next day I wait at the airport, waiting the others. I flip open my phone feeling it vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Aimee, it's Alice. We're going to be a little late. Go ahead and get on the airplane, ok?"

"Ok. But how am I going to get on the plane, I don't have a ticket." Alice giggles.

"Check your bag." I open my bag to see an envelope. My eyes widen as I open it. There lying in the envelope is my ticket.

"How?" I whisper.

"Aimee?" Alice calls from the phone. I put the phone back to my ear.

"You guys are truly a mystery." I mutter zipping my bag back up. I sigh shaking my head as I head towards the gate to stand in line. Standing in line I sigh watching the blonde stewardess check people's tickets. I smile handing her mine. She smile and hands the ticket back after checking it.

"Enjoy. We don't get very many First-class." My eyes widen. I gasp staring down at the ticket.

"Alice this is too much." I mumble walking onto the plane and taking my seat. Luckily I'm seated next to the window, just like the last time I was on an airplane. I smile looking out the window. That's when I met Kurama, I think smiling.

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts." I look up towards the stewardess that is instructing us on how to fasten our seat belts.

"Wait." I pen my phone and dial Alice's number. I hold my breath while it rings. Please pick up, I beg. I grin as someone picks up.

"Hello?" Corinne asks.

"Corinne where are you guys?" Corinne sighs.

"Aimee, sweet heart, we're not coming."

"What?" I screech.

"We feel it's good for you to get away from that boyfriend of yours, besides Daddy and Mommy are feeling neglected." I groan leaning my forehead against the window.

"Please tell me you kidding?" I beg. Corinne sighs.

"This is in your best interest, Aimee. I have to go now; we're going to have a little talk with your boyfriend."

"Corinne, wait!"

"Excuse me miss." I look up to see the pretty blonde stewardess from before. "You have to turn off your phone."

"Wait! Corinne don't you hurt him!"

"Miss." The woman says.

"Wait! Corinne answer me!" I curse as the phone cuts off. I growl glaring down at the phone.

"Miss."

"Alright!" I snap. My eyes widen. I gasp covering my mouth. I look at the stewardess with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just my friends just kidnapped my boyfriend and I'm worried about him." I mumble, my face burning with shame.

"I'm really sorry." I say looking up at the woman. She smiles down at me.

"That's alright, just please turn off your phone." She laughs. "Wouldn't want the plane to blow up, would we?" I laugh with her.

"Sorry, again." I mutter. She nods her head before walking off. I groan leaning against the window. Great.

"We are now ready for take off." I grip the arm rest as we take off. I close my eyes. I hate this part.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now in the air." I lean against the window and watch the clouds fly by. I wonder what they're doing to him, I think before closing my eyes for a little nap. This is gonna be a long flight.


	11. Ch Nine: With Pain Comes Wisdom

**bonbonbunny: (bows) I'm sorry. I may have misinformed you guys. Instead of doing Aimee and Koska's stories in one chapter, I'm gonna make them seperate. Aimee's is the next chapter. I gave you guys a little something a the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ember: How are they supposed to enjoy this? It's sad and depressing!**

**bonbonbunny: (gasps) Oh and it just occured to me, after going back and reading Poltergeist Report that I completly changed Aimee's spirit beast. First it was a fox thing then it was a cabbit, so I'm just going to stick with the cabbit. Aslo Fuka will appear in the next chapter because I miss her. (nudges Ember)**

**Ember: (mumbles) Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Aimee's POV**_

I sigh as I walk off the airplane my back pack thrown over my shoulder and a gym bag held in front of me. I walk outside and sit down on a bench to wait for Yusuke to pick me up. I clutch my coat closer to me as a chilly wind blows by. I look up at the white fluffy sky. Falls coming. Good thing Dai and I had that picnic while it's still warm. I watch all the people going in and out of the airport. So many people, I think. I smile as a little girl laughs as her frazzled mother looks around frantically. My heart twitches as my mind flashes back to me and my mother.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I yelled racing towards a tall woman, her long brown hair tied into a bun, her warm hazel eyes resting on a cook back as she stood at the stove cooking. My mother looked up from the boiling pot of stew to smile at me._

"_What sweetheart?" She asked her warm smile radiating love. I grinned up at her, a tiny space in between my teeth, seeing as I had just lost one of my baby teeth. _

"_Look." I shouted proudly holding up a beautiful orange lily, darker orange speckles decorating the inside of the flower. My mother leaned down to get a closer look at the flower._

"_It's beautiful, sweetheart. Where did you find it at?" I looked up at her blinking confusedly. I turned around and pointed towards our neighbors' yard._

"_There." I said looking over my shoulder up at my mother. My mother held her mouth open for a little while in a gaping manner, but to me it looked like a fish. She broke into a grin then busted out laughing._

"_That's very nice of you sweetheart." My mom said while ruffling my hair. "But from now on, we stick to our side of the fence, ok?" I nodded my head, the two curled piggy tails whipping around. I raced back out into the yard to continue my adventures._

I blink back the tears. Stupid, I scold myself mentally. If it hurts don't think about it.

"Aimee!" I look up to see Yusuke and Keiko walking towards me. I stand up and walk towards them.

"Longtime no see Yusuke-san, Keiko-san." I say bowing. Yusuke laughs rubbing the back of his neck, as I set my bags on the ground.

"Hey, now! None of that. It's Yusuke. You know that." I smile slightly nodding my head.

"Yeah but it's been so long-"

"Which reminds me. You've had us all worried sick. You didn't even answer our letters." He scolds. I gasp.

"I thought when Kurama and Kuronue came back they'd tell you about me." Yusuke snorts looking away.

"Please that damn bat wants nothing better than to keep you all to himself. Kurama too. You know fox boy can get a little stingy when it comes to you." I blush looking away. I've secretly always thought Kurama was gorgeous and I admit I had a little crush on him.

"What's with the blushing, Aimee?" Yusuke asks a lecherous grin on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"N-N-Nothing!" I yell waving my hands in front of me, my face burning. "It's nothing."

"Riiiiight." Yusuke says drawing out the word, sarcasm dripping from his tone. I look up hearing a dull thwack.

"Shut up Yusuke and grab her luggage." Keiko growls. I giggle. Keiko turns towards me. I freeze and look down at the ground. I gasp feeling a warm pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's good to see you again, Aimee." I relax into her hold feeling warm inside. Mom used to hold me like this, I think squeezing Keiko tighter, as I bury my face in her shoulder.

"Aimee?" Keiko asks.

"I missed you guys." I smile feeling Keiko's cheek rest on my head.

"It's alright. We'll always be here." I pull back nodding. I laugh as Keiko helps me brush away the tears.

"Look at me, crying like a big baby."

"Hey." I look up at Yusuke. He grins at me. "Let's go home." I nod my head and follow Keiko and Yusuke to the car. I smile as Yusuke starts the car and drives towards the temple. My eyes widen as a thought hits me. They're like family. My grandparents had died and that had left me all alone, but then I had thought about Yusuke and the others, it had made me feel better. I wasn't alone. I have friends who love me and the biggest family who love each other. I giggle as Hiei runs through my mind. Well maybe not everyone loves everybody. I sigh as we stop at the temple doors. I look over my shoulder at the mountain of steps. That'll never be easy.

"Virgin!" I turn around but only Yusuke and Keiko are standing there. I blink and look around.

"Where-"

"Virgin!" I gasp as a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Tossing me up and catching me, Kuronue smiles down at me. I laugh and smile up at him.

"It's good to see you again-oomph!" I mutter as Kuronue squeezes me close to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. I giggle and lean up to rub my cheek against Kuronue's.

"I've missed my baby." Kuronue whispers. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers brushing his wings.

"I missed you too." I mumble burying my face in his neck. I look up hearing Yusuke chuckle.

"Well I see that you're in good hands. We'll be heading off now." Yusuke says reaching for Keiko's hand.

"Where are you going?" I ask from Kuronue's arms.

"You didn't tell us you were leaving. Where are you going?" Kuronue asks. Yusuke snorts.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys about every little thing I do with Keiko."

"You seemed pretty keen yesterday to tell us about the night before." Kuronue sneers.

"You damn bat! Shut the hell up!" Yusuke yells his fists raised to beat on Kuronue. We all freeze feeling a dark aura.

"Yusuke." Keiko growls. Yusuke twitches.

"Wait! Wait Keiko! The bat doesn't know what he's talking!" Keiko huffs, and walks away, leaving Yusuke with us.

"Keiko, wait!" He yells running after his now pissed wife.

"Oops." Kuronue mutters snickering.

"That wasn't funny! Now their trip is ruined because of us!" I yell at Kuronue. Kuronue looks taken back.

"But-"

"I have to agree with Kuronue on this, Aimee. That was rather amusing." Kurama says standing next to Kuronue. I sigh looking away.

"It was a little funny, but still won't she be mad at him for a little while."

"Yeah, but as long as I've been here that's the norm. She gets mad at him then he makes it up to her, that's the way their relationship works." I look up at Kuronue and sigh.

"I guess." Kuronue nuzzles my cheek.

"Still mad at me?" I giggle pushing him, my hand on his face. I shake my head.

"Never. It's hard to stay mad at you."

"Good." Kuronue mumbles from between my fingers. He squeezes me closer before sitting me on the ground. I look up at him to see him me flash some fang.

"Now we have lots to catch up on." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me into the temple. Kurama follows but at a more leisurely pace. We all sit down around a kotatsu, seeing as the season was getting chillier. Kuronue sits beside Kurama, one leg bent close to him, the other sticking up, his right arm resting on his knee.

"Your birthdays coming soon." Kuronue says smiling at me. Oh, so that's why. I smile down at my folded hands on the table and nod my head. They want me to celebrate with them. Thank you Evie, Corinne.

"Yeah, it is!" I shout gleefully smiling at Kuronue and Kurama, my arms raised punching the air. Kuronue smiles at me.

"You'll be turning twenty, right?" Kurama asks sipping his tea. I nod my head.

"Yep. Soon winter break'll be here, so I'll be able to visit you guys more often." Kuronue nods his head and looks down at the cup in front of him between his legs. I sigh blissfully and look out the window. I freeze as Koska flashes through my mind. I glance over at Kurama.

"Kurama?" I ask still staring out the window.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me more about Koska?" I twitch hearing Kuronue growl.

"May I ask what brought this on?" I smile sadly.

"I've been thinking about him and even though he's gone I want to know more about him. We never really talked about his life. He always wanted to talk about me. I guess it was just to distract me from him, but at the same time he was honestly curious about me. He always wanted to know about me, about all that I am, about my family, my likes and dislikes. I guess you could say that he really did love me. So I want to now more about him."

"Aimee-" I shake my head to rid myself of the memories. I smile over at Kurama.

"Please tell me. Why did he hate you so much? Could we start with that. I never understood it." Kurama's eyes darken as he stares down at his tea.

"Because of his mother."

"His mother?" I question curiously.

"Yes, because I killed her." My eyes widen.

"What?" I gasp. Kuronue glares out the window, his clenched fist dangling from his upright knee. Kurama sighs. He looks up; his beautiful emerald eyes now a molten gold, piercing me in place.

"It was a long time ago, back when I was still young…"

_**Koska's POV**_

"It all started long ago, when your mother had just met your father. Your mother was a very kind and caring soul. It's amazing those two came from the same litter. One so vicious and cold, the other as warm as the sun and as comforting as a breath of air. When we found out about your mother's mating it shocked us all to the core, especially Youko. I guess he never thought his sister would find someone to mate with. When he found out he was very angry, for some odd reason and we stopped hearing from him for quite a while. It broke your mother's heart not to see him. She was very close to her Nii-san." I snort.

"It's weird even thinking someone calling him that." Sai'asura chuckles.

"Yes, it was, but that's what she called him, even as she got older." He sighs. "Youko never came to see her but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching over her. I never saw him but I could always pick up slight traces of his scent. That went on for a while but then Amane got pregnant. Your father was very pleased as was Amane. I didn't want anything to do with the damn pup, but Amane was so frail while she was pregnant I couldn't stay away. I'm a master at herbal medicines and that's what kept your mother and you alive while she still carried you in her womb. I never thought that you would be alive when you were born, but you came out squalling so loudly, I wouldn't doubt if Youko could ear you from outside. After that Youko did visit because he was worried about the kit and his sister, but one glimpse of that bastard, you call a father, and he couldn't stay long. Youko and I both knew that he was up to something." Sai'asura growls.

"Did you know your father used to work for Spirit World before he died?" I shake my head. "He did and he wanted to reach the top. He wouldn't have stopped for anything, so when he met your mother he wasn't going to waste his time. But then he found out that the counsel was more sympathetic towards a family man, so he decide to go with you mother. It still makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about that man." Sai'asura takes a deep breath.

"Youko was becoming very well known, in other words becoming a pain in the ass for spirit World. When your father found out that Amane was Youko's sister he was excited. He would be able to catch a thief and move up in the ranks. Youko had other ideas. He stop coming all together, when he did I began inviting Amane and you over more often. Youko's disappearance angered your father and he began taking it out on your mother. She would send you over to my house and take the beating she thought she deserved. One night you were crying so loudly your father got angry, so he took it out on your mother and killed her in a rage. When Youko found out he stormed over to your house and found you. Your father had left you there to die." A slow smile creeps onto Sai'asura's face.

"I felt so relieved when he brought you to me. I was worried your father had gone and killed you along with your mother. Youko stayed for as long as he could but one day the bat showed up after hearing some of their members talking about Youko getting too soft and that they could make a better leader. Youko had to leave or everything that he'd worked for would have been for nothing. I was glad to hear that he would stay till your naming ceremony. After that he left and I never heard from him again, except at passing conversations. I raised you the best I could. I sometimes wonder if your mother could have done better."

_**Aimee's POV**_

"It was a long time ago, back when I was still young. Amane had just found a mate. It shocked me. Our parents had died and she was all I had. All I ever thought I needed, but when she took a mate it made me so angry. The only family I had left was being ripped away from me by that creature of Koenma's. I knew he worked for Spirit World and that unsettled me. I'd never had a good experience with the Spirit World and I didn't like my sister being so close to-" I watch as Kurama takes a deep breath.

"Even though I placed a wall between us I still watched over Amane. I'd never leave her or let anything hurt her; at least that's what I had thought. Soon my sister became pregnant, and she was so excited, but she was so frail that I was worried for her life. I didn't care if the baby died; it was a part of that monster. I just wanted Amane to live. Sai'asura took care of her and was around her, constantly monitoring her, so it gave me free time to hone my skills as a thief."

"Kuronue informed of when my sister went into labor, so I was there for Koska's birth. I could hear him crying from all the way outside Sai'asura's home. Let me inform you Sai'asura lived in a cave, hundreds of feet underground. So it was a very amazing feat for me to hear that kit. When the kit was born I was terrified about what Koska's father would do to the two, so I stayed by Amane's side, constantly watching her. Koska was a very adventurous kit. He would always get into trouble at Sai'asura's. But then instead of watching his son, like a good father, that thing kept his watchful gaze on me. And then I knew, and so did Sai'asura. Koska's father was up to something. I had to leave for the safety of Amane and her kit. Around that time I began building up my fame with Kuronue, so much so that Spirit World got a little angry. They couldn't let some little thief steal from them, so they wanted my head on a platter. I don't think Koska's father realized back then how much they wanted me dead."

"I went on many heist killing people, deadening my heart. I was known as the cruelest and most merciless thief ever. The King of Thieves. I was the best and I knew that to. I wasn't careless or reckless, unlike some other upstarts I had met o the way up. They'd gotten themselves killed, because they didn't use caution. I learned form their mistakes." Kurama trails off his golden eyes hardening.

"That's not it is it?" I ask my voice slightly trembling. I don't know if I want to hear the rest. Kurama looks up at me, his golden eyes boring into mine.

"Aimee, as you can tell this is not a pleasant story. I'm going to ask you one time, do you want to hear the rest?" I gulp and stare at my shaking hands. If Koska's father was so heartless, what else would he do? I nod my head blinking back the tears.

"I want to hear it to the end." Kurama sighs closing his eyes.

"Understood. I was resting in my room when Kuronue busted in, yelling that my sister was dead. When I raced over to her house, I was shocked to see it was true. I found Koska crying his heart out next to Amane in a pool of her blood. I couldn't believe that this had happened to my sister. There she lay dead with her crying child at my feet. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I became a father. I took Koska to Sai'asura and planned on living with him, raising the kit until Koska could take care of himself. It seemed life had other plans for me. I stayed for as long as I could, I even stayed for his naming ceremony."

"Naming ceremony?" I question. Kurama nods his head.

"Yes, the naming ceremony. They are very important traditional events. The kit receives its name on its third full moon. The closest male relative names the boys and vice versa for the girls. They're very important part of a young fox demon's life. Sadly Koska's mother didn't live long enough to be there for his ceremony."

"I'm sure she was there." I whisper smiling. "She's been by Koska for many years, protecting him and watching over him, just like my mother is for me." Kurama smiles and nods his head.

"Yes."

"So who picked Koska's name?" I blink as Kuronue chuckles along with Kurama.

"I did." I smile laughing.

"I bet he would have hated to know that." Kurama nods his head.

"May I continue?" I rapidly nod my head.

"Of course, don't stop on my account. I won't ask anymore questions." Kurama sighs staring through the wind o the now darkening sky.

"Kuronue had come to us informing me of my bands rebellion. I hated that I had to leave Koska so soon; I owed it to my sister to raise her kit. Sai'asura told me that she would have understood. Amane wouldn't have wanted me to be tied down to her child. She wouldn't have wanted to burden me. I left and I never planned to be a part of Koska's life again." Kurama grins, his eyes narrowing almost completing the transformation as his hair shimmers silver.

"Then that scum decided to track me down. He wanted a promotion and I wanted his blood staining the ground. I fought him with such ferocity it surprised myself and Kuronue. I was merciless, but at that moment I was just bloodthirsty. I wanted him to feel the pain that my sister felt when she died at the hands of her beloved mate. When you take a mate your honor them, you don't kill them because you get tired or bored with them. You stand by their side, spilling all your blood if you have to just to make them happy." I flinch and shake seeing Kurama's eyes take on a dangerous look. My eyes widen as silent tears pour down my cheeks.

"I enjoyed the feel of his blood against my skin. His screams of pain only added to the high I got from seeing the light dim from his eyes as his soul went to be judged by King Enma himself. I'll admit that worthless creature did give me quite a scare when he used hose flames but I was so enthralled by the thought of ripping his throat out I didn't care." I whimper, feeling my stomach twist as my mind unconsciously congers up images.

"That's enough Kurama." Kuronue says seeing my distress. Kurama freezes his eyes zoning in on me. His eyes widen seeing the tears and the shaking.

"After I killed him I went back to Sai'asura's and told him. Then I left and never came back. I would occasionally hear things about an upstart thief, but I never followed them. I was cutting myself from any ties I had. That's how I began my rein as King of Thieves. Memories of a dead sister and an orphaned kit on my shoulders." I whimper as a sob breaks form my chest. I flinch feeling clawed hands wrap around my arm pulling me closer. I bury force myself closer to Kuronue feeling the dark feelings bubble up. I clutch my head as it pounds with all the horrible memories.

"Make it stop." I whimper shivering. Kuronue clutches me closer. I open my eyes as tears pour, but instead of seeing Kuronue's chest I see my mother's face smashed in, half the skin torn away, blood everywhere, her eyes staring at me.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

bonbonunny: Bad timing I know, but just one question. I was thinking of writing little oneshots about Animal Magnitism, or Poltergeist Report. Like Kurama meets Ceaser Millian or Picnic in Hell or maybe, Demon Wears Prada, just a thought. I just wanted to know if you guys would read them. (bows) Thanks for reading!


	12. Ch Ten: Memories and Bonding

**bonbonbunny: Well, I'm so sorry! It took me so long to get this up. I had college classes to deal with, then we moved, plus my little cousin's cat died. I've had an awful time. I made this as long as I could and I hope you guys like it. I guess it could be a filler chapter, but I think otherwise. I've had a hard time lately, also. I just can't get the ideas flowing. It's making me very sad and angry. I don't know when the next xhapter will be, but I hope I can get the juices flowing soon. I have two weeks till my Junior year starts, so I'm gonna try and update before then. I hope you guys like and review! ****

* * *

******

Kurama's POV

**r0cKr Grl:** Fox I'm about five seconds from kicking your ass!

**Grn Mnstr:** Evie, Aimee is doing perfectly fine. Kuronue is watching her and please refrain from changing my user name.

**r0cKr Grl:** I didn't do anything. Besides, I don't care about that damn bat! It's that little pyromaniac freak I'm worried about. He's such a freakin' stalker!

**Grn Mnstr:** Like I said previously Kuronue is watching her. He won't let anyone hurt her while we're here.

**r0cKr Grl:** You're in fucking Demon World frolicking around that blind asshole's city. I'm f-ing freaking out here! How can you trust that monster and his little demon spawn?

**Grn Mnstr:** Shura and Yomi have no intention of hurting Aimee. They both understand it would be highly unwise. Yomi's not looking for a confrontation with me, or Kuronue.

**r0cKr Grl:** I still don't trust them. Besides how's it going having both of your ex-partners in one room? ;)

**Shopaholic 101:** Be nice Evie. Plus, you worry too much. Kurama knows what he's doing. He will look after our little chipmunk and keep her safe from the big bad goat. Thank you, Kurama for looking after her. Tell Kuronue he needs to keep a better watch on his daughter.

**Fluffykins:** I will. Also things are going very smoothly with Yomi and Kuronue. They get along fine enough. Corinne, how are things going for you in Demon World? You could visit Aimee if you wish. Yomi wouldn't mind, I'm sure. I believe she'd love a visit from you.

**Shopaholic 101:** Evie! Please stop pestering Kurama! I would love to but Jin and I have some very urgent matters to attend to.

**Fluffykins:** Is everything well?

**Shopaholic 101:** Yes, nothing serious, just something we'd both like to get started.

**r0cKr Grl:** LOL! OMG! I knew it! You two are trying to have a kid! I knew it by the way you were so happy and giddy when we tortured Aimee's little play toy!

**Fluffykins:** Have you succeeded yet?

**Shopaholic 101:** No. It's been a little harder than I thought it would be. We're kinda having trouble.

**r0cKr Grl:** Don't worry, you'll both be having little tiny demons running very soon. I'm sure of it!

**Shopaholic 101:** Thank you, Evie. Kurama, do you think we could keep this from Aimee until we happens. I don't want her to worry about me while she's ill. She has enough on her mind.

**Fluffykins:** I won't speak a word.

I pause in my typing and turn my head towards the door hearing a loud crashing sound followed by curses yelled from Kuronue. I sigh shaking my head. He must be trying to find her something to eat, which means she's awake. I turn back to the laptop resting on my crossed legs.

**Sxy Beast:** I must go. I wish you luck Corinne. And Evie you may visit also.

**Sxy Beast is logged off.**

I sigh as I push myself from the chair.

"When it involves Aimee he just can't seem to keep his head straight." I mutter to myself as I walk down the hallways. I stop in front of Aimee's door. My hand pauses on the door knob as muffled voices penetrate the stone. I press against the door trying to make them out. I stiffen catching the end of a sentence.

"-you still feel weak?" A light laugh from Aimee fills my ears.

"No, I feel fine, just a little tired."

"The fox wouldn't tell me what ailed you, so I came to see for myself. My father gave the fox all the plants he needed, so you should be feeling better."

"Yes, I feel much better. May you please thank Yomi-sama for me?" I lean back hearing footsteps.

"See ya, Shura." The footsteps pause just inches away from the door. A pregnant pause fills the room.

"Goodbye." Shura mutters. I step back just as Shura opens the door. He freezes seeing me but snaps up straight and brushes by, acknowledging me with a nod. I return the gesture and enter the room. I smile seeing Aimee sitting up in bed. She looks over at me and smiles. Her white teeth shine against her pale skin, which was now glowing instead of looking pasty. I look her over, noting her deep chestnut hair had sheen to it, instead of a dead dull look. Her hazel eyes now had a bright glow to them instead of a dullness that frightened both me and Kuronue.

"How are you feeling?" I ask taking the seat next to Aimee. It was slightly warm, Shura must have sat here. Aimee smiles even brighter.

"Just fine." I watch her eyes and see a slight dulling in them. I sigh and reach in my pocket. I pull out the sedating seed and place it on the table next to Aimee's glasses. I had informed her it would be wise to have contacts many years ago because she had slight tendencies to have them smashed to pieces by enemies. Without the glasses you could see her face and it's…adorableness. But that changed a few years back. She recently stopped being adorable and was taking on the physical characteristics of a woman. In Kuronue's own words, 'She's getting sexy! Make it stop!' As I smile at Aimee, a warm protective feeling builds in me. I'd trained her when Sai'asura wouldn't, so we bonded. She was both mine and Kuronue's daughter, in a sense. Neither of us every thought about children. I did on occasion, because of my mother, but after she died my motivation left me. How could I put a child through anything like me? But when I saw how Kuronue treated Aimee it sparked that flame again. So I took on Aimee as my surrogate daughter. Now I'd caused her pain.

"Kurama?" I blink realizing I'd spaced out. I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Aimee smiles but I can see the cracks.

"It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?" I laugh shaking my head. I peer at Aimee curiously and warily.

"We should talk about what happened?" Aimee freezes and her eyes widen. She takes a shaky breath, as she clenches the sheets. The stench of fear rolls off her in waves. I shift slightly hearing rapid footsteps. From the sounds of them, Kuronue was storming towards Aimee's room.

"Aimee I know it will be painful, but you must speak about it. It will help, I promise." A sob breaks from her, shaking her.

"It hurts." She whimpers.

"I know it does, but it will heal much quicker if you let it all out." She looks over at me her face scrunched up in pain, giant tears pouring down her face wetting the blanket.

"I don't want it to go away. It's my fault." She curls in on herself, her forehead touching her raised knees.

"It's my fault!" She yells. I reach for her shoulder but she flinches away.

"They weren't supposed to die. Not like that. It was just so stupid. They shouldn't have died like that." She mutters, but it's muffled by her knees. We both jump as the door slams open and Kuronue glares around his eyes glowing brightly with anger. He peers at Aimee and his eyes soften seeing the tears. He quickly walks over and sits on the bed pulling her against his chest.

"Sh. Sh." He whispers gently. "I'm here. It's alright. I'm here."

"Daddy died first." She whispers her eyes growing dull. Kuronue pulls back and forces a smile.

"I'm not dead I'm right here." He laughs.

"Kuronue." He looks over at me. I shake my head. She wasn't talking about him; she's referring to her biological father.

"Daddy died first, then Mommy. Daddy was an accident, but they meant to hurt Mommy. They hurt Mommy so bad." I could see her entire fame shaking with effort, but I refused to top her. She needed to do this; she needed to share her pain.

"It was my seventh birthday. I was so excited, because Daddy had taken me to the store previously and let me pick out a puppy. When we got back Mom was getting the party ready, but she'd forgotten the cake. I remember crying because I thought my party would be ruined without a cake. Daddy said he'd go get it. I ran away to some of my friends that had come early. I didn't tell him goodbye. He died crossing the street. A speeding car hit him while he was carrying the cake home. He died because I didn't have a cake." Aimee cringes into Kuronue, burying her face in his chest. Kuronue tightens his arms around her. He rests his chin on her head. I blink. I'd seen Kuronue hold women like that many times but I could look at these two and tell it was different.

"How did your Mother…?" Kuronue trails off. Aimee leans back and smiles up at Kuronue a wistful look on her face.

"My mother." She whispers. "When my Mom was young she and her friend used to do all kind of crazy things. But Momma was the cautious one, when things looked like they were getting out of control she would stop them. But one night she threw caution to the wind. When she met my Dad she just let it all go. She let herself be free and just live. My Grandmother used to say that she was like a bird afraid to leave the cage and Dad was just the breeze of wind to stir my mother's spirit and let it fly." Aimee snorts.

"It's pretty corny, but I understood when I met Koska, though. My Mom loved Dad and when he died it tore her to pieces. I hardly ever saw her after Daddy died. She almost worked herself to death, and then one day I was sitting at home, Mom hadn't been home for almost a week, when she just walked in. She just walked in and sat next to me on our couch. I remember her holding me and crying, she kept apologizing. We lived happily after that. We moved into a smaller apartment, so she didn't have to work so much. She worked as a waitress at a restaurant a few blocks. We were poor but happy. Then one night Mom couldn't leave me with Miss Edna, so she took me to work with her. I remember the cook Jimmy, he let me play with stuff back there. I was eight at the time. Jimmy had told me that if I was real quiet and let him work he would take me and Mom out to eat."

"Sadly Jimmy had to leave so it was up to Mom to lock up. As we were leaving a group of young men came out of no where, Jimmy was with them. I remember Jimmy talking to Mom, then she started yelling at him. Two of the young men grabbed Momma from behind while Jimmy picked me up and put me in the car. He told to be quiet and everything would be alright. That they were just playing with Momma. I was eight not five. I knew they were doing something wrong to Momma. She fought so hard, but they still raped." Aimee shivers clenching Kuronue's vest in her fist.

"After they raped her one of the men walked over to the car and picked me up. He told me that I was the pettiest little thing he ever did see. I guess that made my Mom mad because she took her nail file and stabbed the man in the neck. The man dropped me and stumbled back, blood squirting everywhere. That made the other men angry, Jimmy just looked scared. The rest of the men beat on Mom, I remember one taking out a tire iron and-" Aimee chokes. She shakes her head tears falling in swarms. Aimee takes a deep shuddery breath. Aimee clenches her teeth her once soft eyes burning with anger.

"He kept smacking Mom in the head till her head popped like a grapefruit. Mom stared at me with empty glassy eyes, bloody hair hanging in her crushed. I could hardly recognize her anymore. Jimmy looked so scared. He picked me up and ran. I don't remember much after that, but I do remember when they took me to Grandma's house. She held me in her arms and I knew I was safe then." Aimee stills resting her head against Kuronue, her entire body relaxing as if exhausted. I smile seeing her sigh, her eyes still full of anger but somewhat peaceful.

"I'll let you rest." I whisper standing up. Kuronue smiles and rubs his cheek against Aimee's head.

"I'll rest with you and keep you safe."

"Thank you." She whispers. I chuckle leaving the room. Those two are definitely an odd sight, I think as I walk down the hall. Time to speak with Shura.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I groan shivering as I pull the covers closer to me. I blink open my heavy eyes to see two light pink orbs staring at me. I gasp and sit up, pulling the covers towards me. Shura chuckles, smirking at me arrogantly. I glare at Shura. He chuckles again and sits down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I had a talk with the fox." My eyes widen. Kurama talked to Shura? Why? They avoid each other the best they can.

"I hope it was pleasant." Shura narrows his eyes at me.

"It was, until the bat budded in." I look away laughing nervously. Kurama could act civil towards Shura, but Kuronue was another story.

"Sorry about that. He can get a little protective sometimes. I hope he didn't say anything to harsh." Yeah right! He probably cussed you out and more than likely broke something.

"He cares about you." I blink. I eye Shura curiously. That almost sounded like a question.

"Yes, he does." I mutter quietly. What are you getting at, Shura?

"Well, I can't help but wonder why? It's obviously not about sex. So why would a demon of his power care for human?" I glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shura chuckles.

"Really? You don't get it?" Shura smirks. "You obviously not experienced in sex. If I got a hold of you, or the bat, perhaps even the fox, we'd break you like a twig." I snort.

"That's not what Koska thought." I spit. Shura's eyes widen.

"Thought?" He mutters, looking at me curiously. I blink and nod my head.

"Yeah, thought. He's dead Shura. Didn't you know?" Shura looks at me with hard eyes before turning away and storming out the door. I jump out of bed and follow him.

"Shura! Wait!" I yell racing out of the room and down the hallway. I race out of the hallway and into a huge room. I look around to see no one. The room is empty.

"Here." I turn to see Shura standing on a balcony. I walk over, but pause at the glass doors. He stares at me, his pink eyes searching my face.

"You really don't know." He mutters. I shake my head stepping forward.

"No I don't. Would you please inform me? Is it about Koska? Shura, tell me." Shura peers down at me. He turns his head and looks out at Gandara.

"Do you know how Koska died?" I look away, tears welling up.

"No." I mumble. "I don't remember. They told me he died in a fight during the tournament." Shura snorts still looking out at the city. He smiles but it's cruel and twisted.

"Yes, Koska died in a fight. But I was the one he was fighting." His eyes slide over to me. "I was the one to kill you mate." My eyes widen, I turn away from Shura, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I tremble as an ominous feeling engulfs me.

"I remember you coming up to me after the fight and congratulating me on my win. At first I was expecting you to go crazy and attack me. But when I saw the dazed look in your eyes I knew that the drugs hadn't worn off. So I went along with it. I thought you knew, but apparently everyone's keeping it a secret from you." I peer over my shoulder to see Shura looking at the ground. Something's wrong. I don't like this.

"Keeping what a secret?" I mumble the Shura looks up and smirks.

"That Koska's not really-"

"Shura!" We both jump and look towards the doors to see Kuronue. Kuronue glares at Shura his fangs bared.

"Aimee, come here." Kuronue growls. Shura chuckles shaking his head.

"So you really are keeping it from her. How pathetic, protecting her like that."

"That's enough, Shura." A calm voice says. I blink back the tears as Yomi and Kurama walk past Kuronue.

"Kuronue, calm yourself." Kurama mutters pausing by Kuronue.

"That little brat is-!" Kurama nods his head.

"I know, but let Yomi handle his son." Kuronue glares at Shura before storming out. Kurama smiles at me before following Kuronue.

"It seems you've caused some problems." I look back towards Yomi to see him smile at me. "Some big problems to, and you're only one little human." Shura snorts. Yomi turns his head toward Shura.

"Shura, show Aimee around the towers, while I speak with Kurama and his friend." Shura growls and glares at me.

"Come." He orders storming off the balcony. I follow behind my mind swirling with different thoughts. What could everyone be hiding from me? Why would everyone be hiding it from me, whatever 'it' is? And what did Shura mean by Koska's not really-? Not really what? A fox demon? I snort. Yeah right. Kurama's nephew? Possibly. He's not really what? My eyes widen as a thought breaches my mind. Could Koska not really be dead? I stop my body freezing in place with shock. That's not possible. They said he'd died. They'd watched him die. How could he not be dead? If he's not dead, then why not tell me? Why keep it away from-Tears sting my eyes as the truth dawns on me. If he's not really dead, then he faked his death to get rid of me. That's only possible reason. It all makes sense now. Now I understand why Kurama doesn't like to talk about Koska. He left because of me. He couldn't stand the thought of being with me so he died. Tears spatter on the ground creating little pools. It's all my fault.

"You would cry for him, even after all that he done to you." I look up to see Shura staring at me. I blink in astonishment. Shura's eyes are wide, with an almost innocent gleam to them, his mouth curves in a curious line, while his eyebrows scrunch up in inquisitiveness. His expression is so open and, for once, an actual emotion other than anger, annoyance or arrogance. I swallow the lump in my throat. I nod.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid and that I shouldn't, but-"

"You Idiot!" I flinch stepping back as Shura glares at me. "That damn fox tour you apart. My father knew it from the way Kurama was acting. If it was bad for him it was horrible for you and yet you stand there and cry for him, because you believe it to be your fault! You dumb bitch! I can't believe I-Get the hell away from me! Go to the damn bat and leave, you pathetic weak creature." He snarls his fist clenched so tightly blood dripped from the knuckles. I shiver feeling Shura's spirit energy skyrocket. I clench my fist as my blood boils.

"I am not!" I scream, feeling my own power rise. "I worked my fingers to the bone to get were I am today! I am not pathetic or weak, you stupid f-ing goat!"

"A goat! How dare you? Stupid filthy human!"

"Demon spawn!"

"Dumb bitch!"

"You already used that one!"

"I know!"

_**Somewhere in a Tower above the Screaming Pair**_

A red headed human, with faint traces of demon, smirks as he watches the human woman and the young demon yell at each other like small children.

"Should we stop them?" Asked a tall bat demon, his indigo eyes flashing worriedly. The red head shakes his head as a tall blind man walks to his side, his horns protruding from his head.

"Shura needs this. He's been so pent up; he can never release any of his frustration, unless he's fighting. He's always tried to keep his composure and act more like me. Or you, Kurama."

"He acts a lot like you when you were young, Yomi. He's just as brash. He thinks things through but he's not yet learned the value of patience, isn't that right Kuronue?" Kurama says smirking at the Yomi, but turning to the bat demon.

"Don't look at me; I learned my lesson after the fifth attempt." Kurama and Kuronue chuckle, while Yomi smiles seeing his son beginning to tire. I hope you learn that lesson son, for it may save your life someday.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I pant as my anger begins to ebb. Shura and I had been yelling at each other for who knows how long. After using all the big words we knew we got down to silly things that little children would use. I straighten up and stare at the panting demon in front of me. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Giving up?" He asks cockily. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Was he always this much of an asshole? When I was younger he wasn't. I shake my head.

"No, but I'm willing to call a draw so we can _both_ rest. I know you're tired, so am I. So let's take a break and then continue our pointless yelling." I mutter leaning forward to rest my hands on my knees.

"Fine." Shura mutters sitting on the ground. I fall on my butt and lie back on ground. I slowly close my eyes. I'd been sleeping a lot lately. I shiver as a breeze rushes by. I sit up and look to see Shura laying back also, his arms crossed under his head. I lean forward on my hands and knee and crawl over to him. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I freeze and look at him with puppy eyes.

"It's cold." I mutter lying down next to him. I cross y arms over my stomach. I shiver as another breeze rushes by. I scoot closer till I'm fitting perfectly in next to Shura, his heat warming me up.

"What the hell?" He shouts sitting up.

"Hey, get back down here and snuggle. It' cold and you're warm, now down mister." I order pointing at the spot next to me.

"I am no animal! I will not be treated as such." I smile feeling a little mischievous. I guess Kurama, Kuronue, and Yusuke are rubbing off. I sit up and rub my hand along Shura's shoulder blades.

"I guess I could warm you up." I whisper in his ear.

"That is enough!" Shura yells standing up. I blink catching a faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Come on I'm just playing. I always used to do that to Evie, she thought it was funny."

"How old were you?"

"17. I personally think Evie spiked my fruit smoothie and let me loose on the world. It was kinda funny to see Rinku turn that shade of red when I grabbed his butt." Shura looks at me dumbfounded.

"You acted like that towards them?" I nod my head.

"Yeah. But only when they all were there, Evie always managed to spike my drink, no matter what I drank. She felt that I really loosened up when the guys came by, well when they came by Yusuke's. We just visited the temple and one day poof they'd show up and it would be party time. I remember getting into a drinking contest with Chu. He won of course, but I held my own."

"Really?" I jump realizing Shura had sat down beside me. I grin and nod my head.

"Yeah. Of course it was awful when the hangover came around. I'm not much into drinking, but Evie seemed to like it. I remember once her and Jin got so drunk they started to sing the Irish Drinking Song. That was a fun night."

"Anything else?" Shura asks leaning towards me. I laugh.

"Sure. There was this one time, with Touya. Well-have you ever heard of a Margarita, Shura?"


	13. Ch Eleven: A Question

_**bonbon: Hey! Long time no see. Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been having problems and I'm trying to sort them out. I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is, so hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

**_

_****_

Aimee's POV

I frown, my eyes peer over Shura's shoulders. Shura stands straight, spine erect, his hands clasped behind him tightly. We both stand quietly towards the edge of the mass of demons as servants walk by carrying food. Shura had previously scolded me for trying one of the little dishes, immediately making me spit the food out. Demons pass us ignoring the young demon; instead they congregate around Yomi, Kurama and a rather annoyed looking Kuronue. I sigh again lightly resting my forehead against Shura's shoulder. Shura stiffens before forcing himself to relax.

"What are you doing?" He whispers turning his head to nod at a demon that calls to him. I raise my head up and stare at Shura.

"I'm bored, Shura. This is no fun for me. If I even step one foot from you I'll be a demon play toy!" I whisper my voice rising slightly. A demon turns his head towards us, but returns to his conversation as Shura nods at him.

"Then leave." He mutters a small sigh escaping his perfect control as he gazes at his father and my fathers. He flinches as I wrap my hand around his clasped fist. He gazes down at me from the corner of his eye. I smile up at him. Shura swiftly turns his head away, his eyes returning to the trio of Fathers.

"I'm getting bored." He mutters before walking towards the huge doors. I blink in shock. I gasp looking around before quickly closing the distance between us.

"Shura-" I begin as we pass through the doors.

"I'm leaving; you may go wherever you wish." Shura says pausing in the hallway to look over his shoulder. I blink.

"Um, sure." I whisper nodding my head.

"That hallway will lead you to a safe path." Shura says pointing toward a door ahead of us on the left side of the hallway. I nod my head slowly.

"Um, thanks. Shura what-?"

"I'll be going now." He mutters before walking off. I stare after him my mouth slightly agape.

"What just happened?" I ask myself as I stand alone in the hallway.

"I can't believe he said that!" A female voice gasps. I jump and spin around as two shadows appear around the corner. I race to the door Shura pointed out for me and slip in. A light pops on as I press myself firmly against the door and wait until the two female voices disappear. I look over my shoulder down the dark hallway leading to who knows where. I sigh, leaning my back against the door.

"Hey, Goat-Face, where am I supposed to go? I don't know anyone else who lives here." I whisper to myself. I heave a breath and stand up. Taking a deep breath I start down the hallway. As I travel down the hallway lights turn on as I walks by. I look all around as I travel down the hallway. The pastel walls are interrupted by red columns spaced around fifteen feet apart. After about ten minutes of walking I start counting the columns out of boredom.

"One. Two. Three. Four."

~Ten minutes later~

"Fifty seven. Fifty eight. Fifty nine."

"Are you bored?" I freeze as a deep masculine voice rings in my ears. I look over my shoulder to see Yomi smiling at me. But that smile isn't exactly what you would call friendly.

"Um, Shura said-"

"Yes, he seems to say a lot to you." I stare at the hard gray stone underneath my feet. I could never meet Yomi's gaze, even if you couldn't see his eyes. It almost feels like he sees more than any of us.

"I'll leave now my Lord." I whisper bowing low hoping I hadn't angered the powerful demon. When I'd first met the Demon Lord he hadn't been that intimidating, but as I spent more time in his presence, he had an aura that rivaled Kurama's.

"Follow me." He orders in a whisper. I gulp but straighten up and follow the demon, my eyes staring at the back of his head. I hesitate slightly as a door comes into view, a bright light shining from underneath it.

"What-?" I mutter walking closer to Yomi's side.

"This is where you leave." He says turning suddenly. I watch over my shoulder as the lights pop on as Yomi leaves. I turn my head back towards the door.

"Well might as well as take a stroll in Demon World." I open the door and walk out. I blink at the dark blood red sky. I twitch.

"Doesn't that look welcoming?" I mutter walking towards the dark woods.

_**Evie's POV**_

I glare at my reflection in the full length mirror. I twitch as my eyes trail over the bump in my shirt.

"I look like an f-ing camel." I mutter rubbing a hand over my swollen belly. I gasp as a pair of muscular arms wrap around me, resting just bellow the swell of my stomach.

"I love you." Katsuo whispers brushing my hair to the side and placing a gentle kiss on the side of my neck.

"And our child." He whispers resting his hand on my stomach. I smile looking up at Katsuo. I flinch seeing the slight pain in them and I knew what it was about. I turn around in his arms and rest my hands on his cheeks.

"I worry about her too, but he won't allow us to do anything." I whisper feeling bile rise in my throat at the words.

"He doesn't deserve her sometimes." Katsuo whispers. I clench my teeth against the venomous words. I take a deep breath.

"Evie, we've both talked to him, you've beat the crap out of him, yet he still won't budge. There is nothing we can do. It's up to him and him alone."

"I wonder how she's doing." I glare up at him. "Do you know that she's at that baby eating monster's house right now? He's probably already chopped her up and is serving her on crackers right now." Katsuo sighs.

"I highly doubt Kuronue would allow that." Katsuo chuckles, giving me a tight squeeze. "Besides I heard from Corinne that Aimee seems to be very happy with her boyfriend." I snort.

"Yeah, right. I get weird vibes from that guy." Katsuo looks down at me in confusion. I sigh resting my head against his chest. "I mean I'm happy she's happy, but it's just I get this weird vibe from him." Katsuo sighs resting his chin against my head.

"Things will be ok. I promise." I close my eyes. I hope things get better.

_**Aimee's POV**_

I flinch hearing another twig snap. Ok, so this might have been not such a smart idea. I groan as another twig snaps. Alright if this is the way it ends, then I'm not about to die in the woods all alone. I take a deep breath and spin around in time to see to something hide behind a bush.

"Alright if you gonna eat me just do it!" I freeze as the bushes shake. Ok, definitely not such a good idea. I tense my muscles ready for a fight. My eyes widen as Sai'asura walks out of the bushes.

"Wh-Wha-What?" I sputter. Sai'asura smirks at me.

"Your awareness still is under par." He goads. I clench my teeth. He's still your teacher. He's still your teacher. I chant in my head. I put a smile on my face and bow.

"It's good to see you're well." I pause and look up at him. He grins at me, just a hint of a smirk.

"Um, thank you. It's good to see you're well also." I mutter straightening up.

"Come, if you keep going that way you'll end up in Screecher's Canon and we don't that now do we." I blink in astonishment. Sai'asura was being…nice.

"Is something wrong?" I ask walking over to him. He snorts and walks back to the bush. I follow behind.

"What were you doing out here?" I ask standing behind him as he digs through the bush.

"This." He says pulling out a basket full of plants.

"Oh. You were collecting herbs." I say stating the obvious. Sai'asura rolls his eyes standing up.

"Good girl, as observant as ever." He mutters sarcastically. I groan. Nope, nothing wrong with him.

"Same old asshole." I mumble. "Ow!" I yell as Sai'asura pulls back his hand.

"Demon hearing." He says walking off.

'Jerk.' I think following him. I pause as we turn around a group of trees to see Sai'asura's cave. I was this close to somewhere I knew. Damn, I knew that snapped tree looked familiar. I smile at the familiar door as we enter the cave. Pushing a huge boulder aside, Sai'asura walks through the hole. I follow flinching as the boulder closes behind us. I relax seeing the hard stone walls and the bright light coming from the little flowers covering the ceiling. I gasp bumping into Sai'asura.

"Sai'asura, what is it?" I ask looking up at him. I look towards a slightly open door hearing clattering noises. "What is it?" Sai'asura sighs.

"Wait here." He growls pushing me towards the wall beside the door. Throwing open the door, Sai'asura storms into the room. He slams the door behind him. I lean against the door my hands resting against the smooth wood. I flinch back hearing a muffled scream. I lean back again my ear resting against the door. I jump hearing the screeching of what sounded like a cat mixed with a howler monkey.

"Come in!" I slowly open the door and peer in. The room was a mess. The bed to the left of the door is turned over; the blankets spread out and on the floor like someone had leaped from the bed. I step into the room to see Sai'asura holding up a silver fox by the scruff, its tails and body thrashing around in an attempt to get free.

"Sai'asura?" I ask. The fox freezes its glowing red eyes peer at me. I jump as it howls thrashing even harder. I scream as Sai'asura flings the fox against the wall. It falls to the bed with a bounce.

"Stay there," he snarls, "or I'll rip out your throat, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" I clench my shirt in fists as Sai'asura bares his teeth at the whimpering fox. A shiver crawls up my spine as fear takes a hold. When did he get so scary?

"Um, did I interrupt something?" I whisper. Sai'asura snorts.

"Hardly, he's just being an unreasonable patient." He growls at the now grimacing fox. "Sit." He orders pointing at a chair a few feet from the bed. I sit down cautiously. I'd seen him in this kind of mood and you never want to be on his bad side.

"Why are you here?" Sai'asura asks sitting down on the bed next to the growling fox.

"Um, just taking a-" I pause. I clench my fist. "No. I came here to ask you a question?" Sai'asura raises his silver slender eyebrow.

"And what is that question?" I stare at him my eyes hard, my shoulders straight and my posture rigid.

"Is Koska still alive?"


	14. Ch Twelve: An Answer

**bonbonbunny: Hey! I'm so pumped right now! BooYa! (don't know how to spell it) Two chapter update. It makes me happy. Ok guys, and girls, it's what you've all been waiting for. The long awaited reunion. And I hope you enjoy it!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Sai'asura's POV

I watch the girl-no, the woman in front of me. She has changed in the years I hadn't seen her. I smirk resting my hand on the head of the young fox next to me. I run my thumb over the black markings on his ears. I glare down at him as he growls up at me.

"Quiet." I order. I look back up at Aimee and sigh.

"That's just something you'll have to take up with him." I watch as her eyes fill with tears but not one falls.

"So he's alive?" She whispers. I raise an eyebrow. Even with tears in her eyes she speaks with a strong voice.

"Like I said, take it up with him." I say looking down at the fox, who's staring at the ground its ears flat against its head. I look up hearing the clatter of the chair.

"Don't bullshit me, Sai'asura! I'm not here for mind games! Tell me if he's alive or dead!" I stare my eyes wide. Aimee just yelled at me. Me. Oh, hell no! I growl. I freeze seeing the tears pour down her face.

"Please." She begs. My hand tightens on the head of the fox, causing it to flinch. It whimpers as my nails dig into the scalp. I look away from her down at the fox. The fox crouches flat against the bed, its eyes trained onto her face. I look up my eyes trailing the tears up to her eyes.

"I don't know, I was told he died and that is all I know." I whisper firmly. Aimee smiles at me, her smile broken.

"You're lying, aren't you?" She mumbles that smile still stiff and broken, tears dripping from her chin. I sigh looking towards my herbal room.

"You should probably get back to Human World. Your friends are probably missing you." I stand up hearing Aimee gasp. I watch as she pales, her lips quiver for a second but still as she bites the bottom lip drawing blood.

"Fine." She growls, blood dripping down her chin mixing with the tears. She turns around and walks out, her back straight and shoulders stiff. I walk towards the door and stand there till I hear the boulder slam shut as Aimee leaves.

"You brought this on yourself." I growl glaring over my shoulder at the fox. He stares at the door, his golden eyes narrowing at me. I turn around my fist clenched.

"She's been broken beyond your help. Now there's no real point in you. It's all up to her now." The fox growls his tail bristling. I sigh as a fog consumes the fox and standing there is a very annoyed looking Koska.

"Even you realize that this has gone too far and that woman is no longer within your reach."

"Shut up you old dog. I know what I did and I know that I can't take it back." He growls at me, his teeth bared in a snarl. His molten golden eyes narrow at me. "Why do you care? You don't even like her, remember."

I smirk as Koska eyes me, suspicion all over him. I snort walking through the door leading to my herbal room and sit at the table.

"Sai'asura?" Koska growls. I chuckle picking up some leaves and put them in a pot of boiling water.

"I spent a lot of time with the girl. I'll admit she grew on me, but that does not mean in any way, shape, or form do I actually care for that annoying little pest." I look over my shoulder and smirk at him.

"What? Fox got your tongue?" Koska shakes his head, his eyes wide as he watches me.

"I can't believe this." He mutters looking away from me. "How could this happen?" I snort rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Like I said before." Looking up at the young fox my eyes smoldering gold. "You brought this on yourself."

_**Aimee's POV**_

That doesn't prove anything. That doesn't prove anything. I think as my feet mechanically take me back towards the castle, like they know the way. I need another opinion. I need another opinion. I need-

"What are you doing out here?" I look up to see Corinne standing a few feet away from me.

"Corinne?" I stutter. She smiles at me, her golden blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with two strands hanging down on each side of her face. Her white baggy dress hangs off her shoulders, a brown belt fastened around her middle. Dark brown leather boots stand out against her skin.

"Aimee, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous, even for you." She says walking over to me; gold bangles jingle as she moves. A silver arm band in the shape of a cloud with an amber whiskey bottle in it catches the red light from the sky turning it blood red. Her white brown flecked feather earrings swing in the wind as she stops in front of me. I blink in astonishment at her appearance.

"You look, um, different." I mutter my eyes trailing all over her, her curves sticking out even more in the dress. "Did you gain weight?" I gasp and clasp my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Corinne laughs loudly interrupting me. Corinne steps forward and engulfs me in a hug.

"I missed you." She says laughing. I hug her back missing her warmth an older sister personality. She pulls back and smiles at me.

"Why don't you come back home with me? I'm sure Jin would love to see you again." She says smiling widely, her teeth pearly white. I nod my head slowly feeling only mildly shitty and angry. Um, I should probably be very pissed right now. I sigh. I really wanted to kick someone's ass. I heave a breath my body still tight with frustration.

"Um, I kinda wanted to-" I stop midsentence as Corinne pauses looking over her shoulder.

"I know, that's how I found you. You wear your feelings on your sleeves and that affects your energy." I laugh scratching the back of my neck and looking away.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that." I mumble. Corinne laughs reaching for my hand and grabbing it.

"Come on, Jin will be happy to see you." She says as we walk through the woods. I sigh being pulled along by the hand, my feet dragging. I stop pulling my hand free from her hand. Corinne stops and turns around to look at me.

"Corinne, I've never been much of an angry person and this tension is really killing me." I mutter looking her in the eyes. Corinne smiles, her eyes glinting like steel. I blink twitching at the sudden evil smile adorning her face. I step back as she steps forward into a fighting stance.

"Um, Corinne?" I ask taking another step back. Corinne laughs quietly.

"Yusuke and Jin used to spar all the time." Corinne snorts rolling her eyes. "They still do. Anyway it helps get rid of their frustration."

"Um, I don't know about this. I've never actually spar with you before." I say taking another step back. Corinne nods her head.

"I know. It'll be fine. Trust me, you can't break me." I sigh nodding my head falling into my own stance. I turn my body sideways, spread my feet a few inches apart. I turn my upper body towards Corinne and crouch low. I hold out one of my arms towards Corinne, my hand curled into a claw. I bend my other arm and pull it up by my head, the hand also curled like a claw. Corinne smirks.

"I could always tell a demon taught you, because of your stance. You look a lot like a vicious little vixen." Corinne laughs crouching down herself. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes. Corinne giggles.

"I know this trick." My eye brows knit together as her voice echoes all around me. What's this?

"Sounds have to carry through the air; you should at least remember what kind of demon I am, Aimee."

"Hm, it's hard to forget." I mumble releasing my spirit energy. I frown feeling the wind rustle my hair. Spirit energy in the wind brushes my skin as it blows away my spirit energy. I grumble opening my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." I growl my eyes moving all over the place trying to find Corinne. I scream as I go flying towards the trees. I flip around in mid-air and land clinging to the tree like a fly on the wall. I jump to the ground and hiss as my back muscles tighten causes the skin to bruise faster. I growl glaring at Corinne as she stands watching me with a smirk.

"That hurt!" I yell over at her. She smiles at me cheerfully.

"I know. I meant for it to." She says leaping away and disappearing in the trees. I gape staring at the spot she was in wide eyed. She meant it?

"Corinne?" I yell stepping forward. I tense feeling a surge of spirit energy. I leap backwards. Landing on my hands, I flip up into the trees. I watch as a rush of wind blasts past the tree taking out the tree I'd landed on.

"Are you serious?" I scream. I tense feeling a soft breeze.

"Yes, very serious." I spin around to see Corinne on the branch across from me. "You have to fight."

"Fine." I growl. Corinne sighs.

"Do I have to resort to trash talk?" I roll my eyes at her comment.

"Hardly." Corinne smiles nodding her head.

"Good, then I expect much." I take a deep breath standing up.

"I hope you're ready." I say concentrating all my spirit into the core of my stomach. I tense as Corinne leaps towards me her fist pulled back as wind swirls around her in a vortex. I hold my arm above me, my palm facing the sky. I push all of my energy into the palm of my hand. I move my arm in circles above my head, causing the spirit energy to swirl. A glowing disc of spirit energy grows bigger as I move my arm faster. I tense my stomach muscles as I pull my arm back.

"Ahh!" I yell as my arm springs forward hurling the spinning disc at Corinne. Corinne's eyes widen as the disc races for her. She flips around causing the vortex to break away from her and hurdle towards the disc. I leap away as the two attacks collide creating a huge burst of light and a loud bang. I scream as the blast sends me flying backwards through some trees. I bounce on the ground like a stone skipped across a lake. I groan as I lie on the ground, face down in the dirt. Trees lay all around me in pieces. I wince feeling blood trickle down my forehead into my left eye. I groan pulling my right arm out from under me and using my left arm to turn myself over onto my back. I yelp feeling sticks and rocks dig into my sore back.

"Damn." I tilt my head back to see Corinne walking towards me, holding her right arm. My right eye widens seeing blood trickle down her arm.

"Corinne?" I call, feeling my stomach drop. Corinne looks up and smiles at me. Tears pool at the corner of my eyes. I close my right eye as Corinne comes closer. I hurt her. I hurt her bad. I open my eyes and tilt my head to the right hearing Corinne sit down beside me. She smiles at me and rips a piece of her dress. I wince as she wipes the blood from my forehead and my eye.

"You really put in your all." She says pulling her hand back and placing it over her arm. I look up at the red sky.

"I hurt you." I mumble, sighing as I try and relax my body. Corinne chuckles. Out of the corner of my eye I see a dim blue light. I turn to look but Corinne places a hand over my eyes.

"Relax your body and close your eyes." She says. I look up at her through her fingers.

"But you're hurt." I say. She smiles and shakes her head holding her arm over me. Her arm is no longer covered in blood and there are no cuts. Corinne closes her hand so I can't see and mumbles some words. I close my eyes as a blue energy envelopes Corinne's hand. I smile as warmth spread through my body. I relax as the pain in my back begins to ease. I sigh as Corinne pulls her hand back. I open my eyes and look up at her.

"When did you get good at that?" I ask flexing my hands and bending my arms, making sure everything was in proper order.

"When you live with Jin and the guys visit a lot, you tend to get practice at healing all kinds of injuries." I laugh at the thought. I sit up and wince, my muscles a little tight. I look down at myself and groan. I'm covered in dirt and blood, my clothes are torn. Corinne laughs.

"It's alright I'll lend you some clothes." She says standing up and holding her hand out for me. I grab it and she heaves me up. I groan and lean back my arms stretched over my head as I ach my back. Corinne laughs as I groan when my back pops.

"Well that was fun." She says smiling at me. I sigh shaking my head.

"That was not fun." I mumble.

"You feel better don't you."

"I hardly feel-" I pause and realize that, yeah, I do feel a lot better. "Huh? I do feel better."

"I thought so." She says turning around. She looks over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you something to wear." I nod my head and follow her. We walk past the destroyed trees and into the green lush forest. I look up and see the red light filtered through the leaves turning them an amber color.

"You know it's actually very beautiful here." I say. Corinne looks up and nods her head.

"When I first got with Jin I didn't really want to leave Human World, of course neither did Jin, but we both knew that we wouldn't be allowed to stay. So we moved to Demon World. The longer I stayed the more I enjoyed it." I nod my head. Corinne sighs wistfully. She stops in front of a huge trunk and tilts her head back.

"This is it." She says looking over her shoulder. I blink in confusion. Corinne turns around and smiles at me, before holding up her hand and pointing up. I look up the trunk. I squint my eyes but I still couldn't see the top. The trunk leads all the way into the clouds. I gape realizing what she meant.

"You two live up there?" I ask. Corinne nods her head. I gasp stepping back as a pair of blue wings unfold from Corinne's back and spread out wide.

"What's with them all of a sudden?" I ask, trying to slow my heart. Corinne smiles evilly.

"The sap of this tree is acidic and will melt your skin straight through to the bone. So you can't exactly climb the tree. It helps to keep unwanted visitors away. So I'll fly you up." I shake my head.

"Um, I don't exactly-"

"It's alright. I've never dropped anyone. Well except Evie, but that was on purpose." she says. I nod my head understanding. Evie could ware at someone's nerves every now and again. But I still don't want to go. I would never ever fly. Heights are not my thing. I turn to leave.

"Um, bye. I'll try to come by and visit." I say waving over my shoulder. Corinne smiles and waves, before flapping her wings and taking off up into the air. I yelp as a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Upsy Daisy!" Corinne says laughing and shooting up into the air. I scream as the ground pulls further and further away.

"Corinne!" I scream kicking my legs and flapping my arms, like that would help. I scream as we speed past the clouds. I close my eyes, feeling my stomach drop. I suck in air as we pull to a slow stop and hover. I open my eyes to see clouds floating under us.

"We're here." Corinne says. I look up at her and follow her eyes to the top of the tree. Amongst the mass of branches and leaves, I could see wood peeking out. We float over to the tree and down into the branches. I tense but the branches part and I can see what looks like a walkway. Corinne lands and releases me. I wobble and land on my knees.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I nod my head as I catch my breath.

"There you are!" I look up to see Jin speed down next to Corinne. Corinne smiles up at him as he lands. Jin eyes widen as Corinne wraps her arms around his waist and kisses. I blush and look away. I cough hearing a deep moan. Corinne laughs.

"Sorry." She apologizes. I look up and smile. She grins back. I sigh seeing her almost glowing in Jin's arms.

"Well if it ain't the lass from the tournament! Lass you sure pack a mighty wallup. I still remember that." I smile and shake my head.

"I am sorry about that." I mumble standing up. We all turn hearing booming roar of laughter.

"I remember that little sheila." I smile as Chu walks out from the house Rinku perched on his shoulder. Chu pauses and give me the once over.

"Well the little sheila's grown, hasn't she?" I nod my head. I look up hearing s snort.

"You must be Shishi." I say leaning around Chu to see the blue haired man. The blond standing beside him grins down at him.

"I remember you. You were the one that got into a fight with Koska."

"Koska?" He says derisively. I twitch.

"Um, the fox demon at Yusuke's tournament." I mumble.

"Hm, don't remember him." Shishi says before turning around and disappearing back into the house.

"It's nice seeing the boys again." Corinne says smiling up at Chu and the rest. I nod my head. "But," she says resting her hands on my shoulders, "we need to get Aimee into something a little more presentable. So if you'll excuse us." Corinne says pushing me past Chu and the others towards t door Shishi disappeared into. We walk into what looks like a living room, with a huge TV and an even bigger couch. Shishi sits in the chair and glares at us as we walk by. I wave and he turns his head away. Corinne pushes me through a door and shuts it behind her. She walks past me and to a huge closet. My eyes widen seeing the huge luxurious bed in the middle of the room.

"You probably want something that looks a bit appropriate?" Corinne asks from the closet.

"Right, nothing to revealing." I call walking over to the bed. I smile running my hand over the blanket.

"How's this?" I jump squealing and turn around. Corinne smiles at me. I smile nervously.

"See." She says holding up a creamy the neck folded over so it hung down in the front.

"Isn't the head hole a little big?" Corinne snorts and holds it out to me.

"Try it on." She says. I sigh and pull my ripped shirt off over my head and grab the sweater. I pull it over my head and sigh. It hung off my shoulders and hung low in the front to reveal a bit of cleavage. The sweater came all the way down to mid thigh, a little to long on me. I look up at Corinne to see her smiling at me.

"I guess it's not that bad." I mutter. Using my left foot to push my right shoe off and vice versa with my left shoe, I prepare for the bottoms. Corinne walks back to the closet but comes out quicker with a pair of light jeans.

"These should work." She says holding up the jeans. I unbutton my jeans and shimmy out of them. I grab the jeans and slide them on. I giggle as my feet stand on the legs. I look up at Corinne and grin.

"They're to long." I laugh. Corinne sighs. She gasps and races back into the closet. I lip the jeans back off, just as Corinne comes out with a pair of brown leggings and a belt.

"These will look perfect." I pull the leggings on, place the belt around me and look down at myself. Yep to much showing. I yelp as Corinne pulls me over to her mirror. My eyes widen seeing the outfit. It made me look…

"Beautiful." Corinne whispers. I blush and look away. Corinne pulls my up in a messy bun and steps back smiling. I turn around and smile at her, my eyes a little misty.

"Thank you." I mumble. I went from absolutely desperately angry to feeling like I'm beautiful. Who cares if that asshole is alive, I'm better off without him. I smile at my reflection. Just be perky and happy, at least until I leave here. Then I can get really pissed and take it out on a couple trees.

"My works done here." Corinne says opening the door and walking out. I follow feeling lighter. We both walk by the guys without being noticed. We step outside and stare up at the sky. I sigh peacefully. Well, I do need to go and talk with Evie about some things. I walk over to the dg end peer down. Not a completely straight drop but I could leap from branch to branch till it's a free fall.

"Come see us soon." I look over my shoulder and smile at Corinne.

"You know I will." I say before leaping to the first branch. I land on the last branch and take deep breath before jumping off and free fall. I squint my eyes against the rushing wind. I tense as the ground gets closer. I flip around in mid air and land on my feet perfectly. I pause realizing I hadn't asked Corinne about Koska. I sigh and close my eyes. Oh, well she probably didn't know anything anyway. I smile sensing a portal opening to the west of me. I open my eyes and leap from the ground into the trees. I hop from one branch to another as I race through the trees to the portal. I freeze grabbing a hold of a branch as a huge power burst out of nowhere. I peer through the branches. My eyes flash everywhere trying to locate the source of power. My body freezes in place and my muscles stiffen. My eyes widen and time stops.

"How is it possible?" I mumble staring down at the demon below me. Tears pool in my eyes as anger pumps into my body. The demon freezes and turns around. Golden eyes meet mine.

"Koska!" I yell furiously.


	15. Ch Thirteen: A Lie Uncovered

**bonbonbunny: Oh, dear. Koska is in for it now. Sorry about it being so short but for some reason it just worked out that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm also sorry about it no going on right after the other chapter. My internet cut off in the middle of updating. Peace out!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Koska's POV

I groan as I stumble away from Sai'asura's. Damn that old dog! I wince as the memory of Aimee's eyes as she cried. The pain I saw in her eyes was unbearable. I sigh running my hand through my growing hair. It was getting longer, now at my shoulders and even more silver. I heave a breath rubbing my blackish ears. White had been spreading over them, now they looked like someone had taken a paintbrush and splattered them with it. I growl lowly realizing that they were changing to white. If they turn silver, I'm gonna curse Kurama to the fiery pits of Hell. I hiss my shoulder tightening up painfully.

"Damn him!" I hiss. "Did he have to throw me so hard?" I walk past a few trees. A bird calls from far away. I pause to listen to it. I freeze seeing all the trees around me torn to pieces.

"What the-?" My eyes widen seeing the huge craters in the dirt or the huge skid mark leading to the wrecked trees. I step back, my eyes flashing everywhere. Someone or something had a huge battle here. I race into the forest increasing my power with each step. Well whatever it was it won't come near me. I bare my teeth, my tail bristling as a power appears above me. I stop and look around the tree tops. It's here somewhere. Where is it? I pause my ears turning towards movement in a tree across from me.

"How is it possible?" I freeze hearing the soft whisper on the wind. My eyes zero in and meet the shocked brown ones. I step back. No. No. No! Damn it all to Hell! I pause looking her over. Her brown hair is pulled back from her face in a messy bun. A tan sweater like shirt hangs off her shoulders. A pair of brown pant things fit her hips and thighs perfectly. I lick my lips hungrily as my eyes trail over her body. I pause coming to her face. I flinch seeing Aimee's beautiful brown eyes darken with pure fury.

"Koska!" She yells furiously before launching herself at me. I tenses ready to spring. I gasp as my mind flashes back to the tournament. The way Aimee's warm blood felt on my hands. Te pain I felt knowing I'd been the one to cause her injuries.

"Bastard!" I snap out of my thoughts in time to feel Aimee's fist make contact with my jaw. I yell as I go flying backwards. I flip around and slide to a stop. I look up to see Aimee pointing at me a smile on her face.

"See you in Hell." She says. "Spirit Gun!" She yells. I stand up and leap away as the bullet shoots past me. I scream as it grazes my side. I gasp as Aimee teleports above me, a glowing disc of energy in her hand.

"Die!" She yells throwing the disc at me. I spin around and the disc cuts into my back. I pull back my fast and smack the disc away. I growl glaring up at Aimee. She stares down at me angrily, her eyes slightly wide with shock. I leap to the ground. I yell as the cut in my back pulses. I fall to my knees as the pain shoots up my spine. I freeze as Aimee appears before me. My head snaps up in time for her foot to make contact with my chin, sending me flying through the tree.

I yell as my already throbbing back hits one tree after another. I gasp as I hit the side of a plateau. I fall from the earth to my knees. I fall forward onto my hands as I cough up blood. Damn it. She's not going easy at all. I lift my head to see Aimee walking towards me her face blank, but her eyes still burning with untold fury. I smirk. See I told you. I knew you could get stronger. Aimee pauses in front of me. She peers down at me in disgust.

"How could you?" She asks. I stare at the dirt beneath me. I smile at the pooling blood sadly. How could I? I don't even know. I don't know anything anymore.

"I don't know." I mumble my vision blurring. I wince a she grabs a fistful of my shirt and drags me to my knees.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" She screeches. "How could you not know?" My eyes look away from the tears streaming down her face.

"You bastard!" She yells tightening her hold on my shirt. Her other hand clenches into a fist at her side. I watch as blood drips from her hand. I clench my teeth. I grab her wrist, using my thumb to pry her fist apart. Aimee gasps as my other hand reaches up and grabs her other wrist. I look up into her wide eyes. I have to do this.

"I know why I did it." I whisper loosening my grip on her wrists. Aimee shakes her head stepping back.

"No." She whispers. I tighten my grip.

"I love yo-"

"No!" she screams breaking my grip on her hand at her side and pulling it back. My eyes widen as she throws the punch. I yell as I get thrown back into the earth. I lay there my body pulsing in pain. Aimee kneels on top of me her fist pulled back, a piece of my shirt clutched tightly in the fist. I look up at the sky as it darkens and rumbles. I wince as a droplet stings my cheek. I close my eye as the clouds open up and release the downpour.

I open my eyes and stare up at her as the rain pours down. She stares down at me her brown eyes soft; her hair frames her face in wet tendrils as she watches me, her arm now by her side. I smile up at her as blood flows from the corner of my mouth. I wince as my body throbs as the pain courses all over. She narrows her eyes, baring her teeth in anger. Aimee pulls her arm back, her fist glowing with spirit energy. I close my eyes. This is it. I die here at her hands. My eyebrows knit together not feeling the rain. I open my eyes feeling a droplet touch my cheek. Aimee's jaw is clenched tight and her eyes squeezed shut as tears fall onto my face. My heart tightens painfully as a sob breaks from her lips. I raise my hands and rest them on her arms. It's the only comfort I can give you, I think watching her heart break in front of me. I close my eyes as tears sting them.

"Why?" She sobs. "I loved you." I wince hearing 'loved'. "I would have given everything for you, but-" I freeze feeling her stiffen. I watch as she stares at me her faces wrinkled in anger.

"I don't ever want to see you again." She growls. I flinch as she smacks my hands away and stands up. "I'm through with you, you pathetic waste of life." Aimee steps back from me, and turns around. I clench my jaw against the pain as she walks away. I squeeze my eyes shut as tears pour. I reach up and clutch my chest. This pain. I whimper rolling over onto my side. My other hand digs deep into the earth as the earth shattering pain clenches in my chest and flips my stomach. I curl in on myself as the pain increases causing my grip to tighten on my chest. I feel blood truckle down my chest to the earth. I wince feeling someone brush my hair from my face. I open my eyes to see a blurry silver figure. Sai'asura? He sighs deeply.

"You brought this on yourself, kit." He whispers standing up. I clench my jaw and tighten my little ball as my mind flashes to old memories. Memories of Aimee. I flinch as they all come rushing at me at once. Aimee smiling at me as she showed me how to make homemade ice cream. Aimee smiling up at me her face red with blush as I lay next to her. Me sighing as I bury my face in her hair. Her calling to me, trying to get me to participate in a human game called Twister. Aimee laughing with Evie, but sneaking peeks at me, her eyes filled with love. Me covered in batter as I tried to help her bake a cake for Yusuke's kids. Her laughing as we swam together in the ocean at the temple. Aimee smiling up at me as she held up a little tiny stuffed fox. Her running away from me as we played hide and seek. Aimee watching me with sad and terrified eyes as I left for the Demon Tournament.

I gasp as things that could have been force there way into my mind. Aimee underneath me, moaning my name as we make love. Aimee smiling up at me, her hand resting on the bulging belly of ours. Aimee smiling down at the little bundle held close to her chest. Aimee lying next to me as our child lay between us. I bury my face in the dirt feeling the pain building and building.

"Let it out." Sai'asura whispers from above me. "If you don't it will eat at you until there's nothing left." I tremble feeling the need for release. I yelp feeling a kick to my back.

"Do it!" I squeeze my eyes tighter.

"Koska! Now " Suddenly it burst. All of it. Everything I've been holding in. Everything that I'd been denying. The pain at the loss of my mother. The anger at my uncle. The fury at my father. The world shattering pain of losing Aimee. All the pain coming out at once in one huge painful and terrified scream.

"Ahhhhh!" And somewhere far off in the woods my scream is answered by another.


	16. Ch Fourteen: something Lost

**bonbonbunny: Hey guys! I love updating. (grumble) Even though things aren't always the best. (sigh) Thi chapter may seem a little OOC for Aimee, which my friend so happily pointed out. He said,quote "Would Aimee really do that? She's acting like a slut." unquote. I personally believe that yes. Yes she would. Aimee's been through a tramatic emotional event and just wants to forget all about it. I don't judge her one bit. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_**

* * *

**__****_

Aimee's POV

I gasp feeling my legs give way beneath me. I fall to my knees my heart clenching painfully. I dig my nails into the dirt in frustration. How could he do that? How could he-

'I love yo-' I shake my trying to get rid of the memory. No! It doesn't matter. He's a lying son of a bitch. He deserves to feel just like I did. I just need to get rid of it. I suck in a lungful of air.

"Ahhhh!" I scream feeling my lungs burn as I use up all the air. I gasp and cough, my throat already getting sore. I rub my eyes feeling the tears coming. No. I won't' cry. I already had suspicions that he was alive but, I look up at the sky, it still hurts. That bastard! I sob feeling my heart break again. I shake my head again trying to stop the onslaught of pain. I don't want to hurt again, I think as tears pour down my cheeks and darken the earth beneath me. I scream the pain becoming unbearable.

"It's not fair! Koska you bastard! Rot in Hell you fucking asshole! Just die!" I scream. I press my face into the back of my hands and lean forward my forehead touching the ground.

"It's not fair." I sob agonizingly. I flinch as a hand smoothes my hair down my back and rubs comforting circles in the middle of my back.

"Aimee." Corinne whimpers. I lean up and wrap my arms around her waist, burying my head in her stomach. Corinne rubs my back with one hand, while her other hand combs through my hair. She makes comforting sounds. I feel something soft brush my arm and I knew she'd wrapped her wings around me, creating a little world. My own little bubble of pain.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. I freeze. Did she know? Sai'asura did. I pull back and stare up at her. She smiles down at me.

"There. There." She whispers brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. I pull away from her and scoot back a little. Corinne watches her eyebrows knitting together.

"Aimee?" She says reaching for me.

"No!" I yell flinching back. Corinne flinches back. Her lips form a thin line as she sits straight her hands laying in her lap in clear view.

"I won't touch you." She says softly, keeping eye contact. I gulp back the lump in my throat.

"D-di-did you know?" I whisper my voice hoarse. Corinne shakes her head slowly.

"No. I just saw him and before I could act you went at him." She says in her quiet voice. "I felt it best to leave you be." I look away from her my heart tightening again. Who else knew about Koska? Did Kuronue know? My heart stops. Did Evie know? I shake my head furiously. No! If Evie knew she would have told me. She would have…

"I need to go." I mumble standing up on my shaky legs. I take a shaky breath and look down at my hand. My entire body is trembling. Who else could possibly know? I pause, my body stiffening. Kurama. I gasp as a memory of him sitting beside me while I was catatonic after Koska's 'death.'

"Kurama." I whisper.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go see Kurama. He might be able-" Corinne pauses as I turn around and smile at her.

"Yeah, I think I will go see that stupid fox." Corinne gasps as the wind picks up. I wave.

"Bye." I say cheerfully. Corinne reaches for me.

"Wait! Don't do anything rash. Aimee!" She yells as I close my eyes and disappear. I tense feeling my stomach flip as I stop, my feet landing in soft grass. I open my eyes to see Yusuke's temple standing before me. I clench my jaw trying to restrain the anger boiling under my skin. I step up onto walkway.

"Aimee?" I look to the left to see Yukina looking at me in shock. I smile seeing her belly bulging even more.

"You got even bigger." I laugh, but even to me it sounded strained and almost insincere. Yukina's eyes widen.

"Aimee, are you alright?" She asks reaching for me. I step back and shake my head, feeling a sudden light giddiness replace the boiling rage.

"Do you know where Kurama is? I need to speak with him." I ask taking another step back. Yukina rests her hands on her belly. I can see her eyes shimmering with a hint of fear and her lips thin in a nervous line.

"I'm right here." I look over my shoulder to see Kurama standing in the grass, Kuronue behind him growling and grumbling. I turn around and smile at him.

"Kurama." I say feeling my stomach clench with anger, but I keep it under until I'm sure. Kuronue looks up and grins.

"Virgin!" He calls stepping forward.

"Don't move." I order stopping him in his tracks. Kuronue stands next to Kurama his eyebrows knit together.

"What-?" Kuronue starts.

"Did you know?" I ask Kurama, my already tearful eyes boring into his calm, cold emerald green. Kurama sighs never taking his eyes from mine. I clench my fist and nod my head.

"I knew it." I say looking away and closing my eyes, keeping the tears back. The heat suddenly shoots up in my body as my anger swiftly skyrockets. I look at him from the corner of my left eye and clench my fists. Kurama watches me with calm, soft eyes. The wind rustles his hair, blowing it to the side obscuring his vision.

"Aimee! You're here-!" I launch myself towards Kurama as Evie races around the corner. Kurama's eyes widen as my fist shoots forward and connects with his jaw. Kuronue flashes behind me and slips his arms under mine, his hands clasped behind my head. An eerie silence comes over the temple as Kurama sits up. He wipes the blood from his mouth. Evie races over to Kurama and kneels by his side.

"Kurama are you-?" Kurama holds up his hand interrupting Evie.

"You deserved it." I growl. Funny. When dealing with the younger demon I couldn't control the urge to beat his brains in, but when dealing with the older fox I just feel the need to rant.

"Why didn't you tell me Koska was alive?" I snarl. Kuronue gasps loosening his grip on me. I hook my foot behind his right knee and lean forward, while dragging his feet out from under him. I slide my arms out if his grip as he lands hard on the ground.

"How did you find out?" Evie yells. I stop my approach, my breath freezing in my lungs. My eyes widen as they land on Evie.

"Y-y-you kn-knew?" I choke out. Evie stands up tears in her eyes and shakes her head.

"Aimee, we had to. You-"

"I what? What? What would I have done that would even-" I step back my jaw clenched as tears break free. I look away from Evie.

"Aimee-" Kurama starts.

"Don't talk!" I scream at Kurama feeling my gut clench and the urge to vomit rise. How could they? I open my eyes feeling panic increase. I look around feeling the need to escape. I have to get out. I have to find somewhere that's not here. I step back my eyes flashing between Evie and Kurama. I stumble backwards past Kuronue. I turn around and leap away, transporting to the only place I could think of. My apartment back in America.

…

I choke and gag as I appear outside my door. I sob leaning against the door and sliding door to the ground. How could they? How could they? I think banging my fist weakly against the door.

"Damn it!" I yell slamming my hands against the wooden door. I push myself up onto my knees, my hands pressed firmly on the door. I lean forehead against the door, feeling my body drain of energy.

"Hiro. Answer the door." I whisper weakly. I yelp falling forward as the door is thrown open.

"Who in their ever fucking loving mind wakes someone up at-?" I look up to see Hiro staring down at me his eyes wide.

"Hiro." I rasp as tears sting my eyes. He stoops down, his hands hover over me.

"What happened to you?" He whispers. I sit up and force a smile.

"Hey. I just got back. You think you could help me get up." I mumble looking at the ground a little embarrassed. "My legs are a little shaky." I gasp as a warm pair of arms wraps under my knees and my lower back. I yelp as Hiro lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me close to his bare chest.

"What happened to you?" He asks again, turning around into the apartment. I groan and rest my forehead against his shoulders. I squeeze my eyes shut as tears leek from the corners.

"Koska's-Koska's not dead." I whisper, squeezing myself closer to Hiro. Hiro stops in the hallway. I feel his chin rest on my head.

"How is that possible? You told me he'd died. Aimee?" I look up at him. "How can that be? People just don't stop being dead." I grind my teeth as the anger boils.

"He faked it. That asshole faked his death." Hiro gasps tightening his grip on me.

"That bastard." He growls. I nod my head and sigh feeling completely exhausted, emotionally and physically. I snuggle closer shivering from the cold and the wet. I look up just as Hiro sits down in the chair. My legs rest on the arm, as Hiro leans back in the chair. I sit up as Hiro sighs leaning his head back against the chair, his arms around my waist and eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" I ask my voice rough. Hiro opens his eyes at looks at me. His eyes shine with tears. I smile my eyes watery and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" He whispers. I pull back and smile, a watery smile.

"Life's not fair, didn't you know?" I force a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I gasp as Hiro leans forward his lips brushing mine.

"You're a beautiful woman with a kind heart." I blush and freeze. "So beautiful." He whispers against my lips. I gulp and close my eyes. I don't want-My eyes widen as his hands pull me towards him. I moan and shiver as his tongue traces my lower lip. I can't. But it feels good. I think leaning into the kiss. I want to feel wanted. I groan as our mouths move in sync. I gasp as his hands grab my waist and lift me up a little.

"Turn." He mumbles. I nod my head rapidly and turn, till I'm straddling his waist. I groan as I sit down feeling Hiro against me. Hiro moans pulling me flush against his naked chest. I pant pulling back shaking my head.

"We can't. We can't." I mumble breathlessly. Hiro nods his head.

"Yeah, we should probably stop." He whispers against my neck. I look up at the ceiling through hazy eyes. I pant as his mouth moves against my neck. I shiver and moan, arching my back as his tongue trails down my neck to in between my breast. I grab him and drag his mouth back to mine. I press myself closer to Hiro.

"Please." I whimper. Hiro groans. I gasp as he lifts me up and scoots forward. I look down at him. He smirks up at me, his eyes clouded with lust. I yelp as he stands up from the chair, his hands griping my butt. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly, my arms wrapping around his neck. He looks up at me, not moving. I look into his eyes unsure. My eyes widen and I gulp, understanding. I release a shaky breath and nod my head slowly. I moan as Hiro presses me close and his lips finding mine again. Hiro walks down the hallway to my room. I squeeze Hiro tighter as he fumbles for the doorknob. Hiro stumbles in as the door opens. He walks in slowly and using his foot slams the door shut. I know that maybe I would regret it later. I know that maybe this would change things drastically. But I don't care. For once I just want to go with it. And that is what I'm doing. Going with it.

* * *

If have questions read above Author Note. And review.


	17. Ch Fifteen: Hiro's Special Moment

**bonbonbunny: (sigh) I'm sorry about taking so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the titles will be done a bit differently. (smile) My sister wanted to title the chapters, so props to her. Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Aimee's POV

I moan turning over in bed, a pain in my lower abdomen. I sigh lying on my back, my hands combing through my hair. I open my eyes slowly to stare up at the white ceiling. I sit up and look around the room. I gulp as my eyes widen. Oh my God! I wince as I throw my legs over the side of my bed. I stand up on shaky legs and groan flopping back on the bed.

"Ok, so that's not gonna work." I mumble glaring at my door. I flinch hearing clattering noises coming from the kitchen. I sit up and press my feet against the cold thick brown carpet. I pull my thin blanket and stand up slowly and limp towards the door. I open the door and peer down the hallway.

"Hiro?" I call. I step forward hearing a loud clanking noise. Hiro peeks around the corner and smiles seeing me.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He says stepping around the corner, a bowl held to his chest and a spoon stirring its contents. I smile.

"Um, a little sore but good." I mumble eyeing the bowl curiously. "What are you making?" Hiro grins.

"Rebound Pancakes." My eyes widen as heat and blush rises from my neck to my hair line.

"W-What?" I stutter. Hiro laughs and walks back into the kitchen me limping behind him. I watch as he stands next to the stove and pours the batter into a frying pan. I sit on a stool and lean forward; my arms crossed resting on the island. I smile slightly seeing Hiro cooking the pancakes and whistle cheerfully. I rest my chin in my hands. Maybe last night wasn't a mistake. I smile giddily at Hiro's back, his blue tight tank top constricting his muscles and his plaid blue sleep pants showing his cute little tush. I sigh and slide off the stool.

"Where're you going?" He asks. I glare over my shoulder at him.

"I can't walk around the house naked, you know." Hiro shrugs.

"Wouldn't bother me."

"Of course it wouldn't." I mutter walking back into my room and locating my clothes from yesterday. I slip them on and walk back out, my soreness already dissipating. I walk out of my door and into the kitchen. I sit down on the stool. I jump a little as Hiro whistles slowly stepping into the hallway. I smile and wave lamely. Hiro cocks an eyebrow at me and grins.

"Guess who's at the door?" He says grinning wickedly. I blink repeatedly somewhat confused. Hiro raises a brow.

"Well?"

"Um, who?" I ask.

"Your beau." I gasp and grab fistfuls of my hair.

"Oh My God!" I screech leaping from the stool. "I forgot about my boyfriend!" I yell pacing back and forth.

Hiro snorts and picks up the stool. I pause and stare at him as he walks over to the stove and flips a pancake out of the pan into the waiting plate.

"Hiro." He looks up at me and grins. "Help me." I beg. He throws me a withering look.

"You got yourself into this, not me." My eyes widen at his statement. I growl storming towards him. Hiro holds his hands up in surrender.

"It takes two, Hiro." I hiss. Hiro chuckles nervously.

"Yeah. Calm down. If it's any consolation, your boyfriend is the first to be at my door and not want to beat my ass." Hiro says a slight smile on his face.

"Damnit! Hiro I'm gonna kick your-" I pause. "Wait, this isn't the first time…" I trail off. Hiro chuckles.

"Yep. Not my first one night stand, but if it makes you feel any better, I really do care about you." He says leaning forward to look me in the eyes. I look away blushing. I clench my fist and shake my head. I open my eyes and glare at Hiro.

"We'll talk about this later." I growl walking past him towards the door. "I have to tell my boyfriend I slept with another man."

"What? Are you crazy?" Hiro says walking over to me. I look up at him in surprise.

"Um, no. I am a bit of a whore now, but not crazy. Besides, why wouldn't I tell Dai?" I ask. Hiro shakes his head.

"I can't believe this. Aimee, most girls would lie to th-"

"No." I say calmly, my eyes staring into his. I step forward, my hand fisting his tank. "I will not lie, even if it means hurting someone." Hiro nods his head slowly. I release him and take a breath. Turning to the door, I slowly turn the knob and open the door. I smile nervously, my lips twisting into a grimace at the radiant smile on Dai's face. Dai steps forward into the apartment. I reach for his hands.

"Dai-" I gasp as Dai's lips meet mine. I relax into the kiss as his arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. My eyes widen remembering Hiro and last night. I pull back and avoid Dai's curious gaze. I grab his hand and turn away from him, pulling him into the living room. I smile at him as I sit on the couch.

"Sit with me, Dai. I need to talk to you." I say pulling on his hand. Dai sits beside me and smiles, his bright blue eyes curious. I breathe a sigh and tighten my grip on his hands.

"Dai, I have something to tell you." I mumble my eyes trained on his hands.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Um, um." I gulp and raise my eyes to meet his. I look at him with steely eyes. "I slept with Hiro." I look way feeling shame burn deep in my belly. I look up startled by Dai's sudden boisterous laughter.

"Of course you have." He laughs cupping my face. "Sweetheart, it's not that unusual. Tons of girls and guys that room together sleep with each other." I blink as he leans forward and gives me a sweet little peck on the lips. I open my mouth to respond-

"Of course we have." I look over at Hiro in shock. He grins at me. "See Aimee I told you he wouldn't be upset. It's not that unusual, you know." I look between the two men.

"Are you serious?" I ask, still in shock. Dai nods his head.

"Yes. Aimee,…" He sighs and shakes his head looking away. "I'll admit I'm not entirely happy about it, but I guess I knew."

"You knew?" I ask. Dai nods his head.

"Yeah. You two are _very_ _close_ friends." He says running his fingers through my tangled hair. I lean closer to him.

"But, Dai-" Hiro leans between us and smiles over at Dai.

"Hey, Dai. You don't mind staying for breakfast, do you?" Hiro asks in a cheerful, upbeat voice. I growl, pushing Hiro's head away from us.

"Hiro, I really need-"

"Food." He mutters wrapping an arm around my neck. I freeze feeling his lips brush my ear.

"Come help me in the kitchen." He whispers in my ear.

"I really need to go." We both look over at Dai. I frown and reach for him, but he stands up.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer Aimee."

"But, Dai-" I stop as he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I look away feeling guilty.

"Dai, you really need to know-" I'm cut off by Dai's lips covering mine. I squeak as he pulls me closer. I sigh relaxing as-

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I growl against Dai's lips. I pull back and glare at Hiro. Dai sighs and gives me a squeeze, before releasing me. I look up at Dai and smile slightly.

"I love you." He whispers pressing his forehead against mine. My eyes widen as a blush crawls its way up my neck. Dai chuckles and gives me one more peck on the lips, before turning to Hiro.

"Please, do me a favor? Don't have anymore sex with her." Hiro grins and leans on the back of the couch.

"Sure. No more sex. Got it."

"Hiro!" I yell. Hiro grins at me. I glare at him, as Dai walks out chuckling.

"See you tomorrow, Aimee." He calls before closing the door. I turn to yell at Hiro, but he slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Now listen, I know you're not happy about that, but you did tell him. It's not your fault he took it as past tense." Hiro suddenly grins again. "Besides, you already promised not to sleep with me again, so just keep your promise." I glare at him. Reaching up, I pull his hand away.

"Shut up." I growl. "It's like I'm lying to him." I mutter looking away.

"Did you tell him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Was he mad?"

"No, but he thought-"

"Hold it. You told him, now enjoy the fact that you got away with it. There are a lot of women that would kill to have gotten off as easy as you did." I snort and shove past him into the kitchen. I yank open a drawer and take out a fork. I stab about three pancakes and plop them onto my plate. I slam the plate down on the island and sit in the stool. I grab the bottle of syrup and drown the pancakes. Hiro chuckles as he watches from the doorway.

"Hungry?" He asks. I stick my tongue out at him and proceed to eat my food. Hiro walks over and fixes him a plate. I watch as he eats his pancakes without syrup.

"Freak." I mutter my mouth full. Hiro snorts and takes another bite.

"You're just mad, Miss ketchup and eggs."

"That's good!" I yell. Hiro snorts again.

"Yeah, it's absolutely amazing. Crazy American."

"Japanese Freak."

"Two dollar whore."

"Man Slut."

"Aimee if you're that upset go run it off." Hiro mutters eating. I groan and lean back. I yelp as I fall backwards. I moan as I rise up onto my elbows.

"That hurt." I groan. I look up to see Hiro leaning over the island and staring down at me.

"You ok?" He asks.

"No." I mutter my eyes tearing up. "I'm not. My boyfriend doesn't mind that I had sex with another man. My ex-boyfriend_ isn't_ dead. All my friends lied to me. My life sucks." I bawl miserably. Hiro sighs and walks around the island.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He asks. I shake my head, tears covering my face and snot trailing from my nose. Hiro kneels next to me.

"It'll make you feel better." He says. I give a loud disgusting snort. Hiro leans back a bit a look of horror on his face.

"I hope you know if it wasn't you I wouldn't be doing this." He says standing as I get up. I sniffle again. I blink as Hiro gags.

"Please, just fix yourself." He begs holding out a box of tissues. I take them and, pulling one out, I blow noisily. I giggle hearing Hiro gag again.

"Never again. It's different when you're terrified or panicky." He says looking at my face. He gags another time and shudders. "I hate it when women are snotty and crying. It's disgusting." I glare at him.

"I don't have enough energy to be pissed at you." I mumble standing up. I take a deep shuddery breath.

"Let's go for a short walk through the park." I mutter suddenly irritated.


	18. Ch Sixteen: Koska's Emo Corner

bonbonbunny: Yay! I have internet at my house! We got a new computer! No more laptops! Desktops Rule! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard to get it finished. I'm kinda sad now, knowing the story is gonna end soon. Only five more chapters left.

* * *

_**Aimee's POV**_

Lying down on the bench, I pant as a cloud blocks the sun shading me from the rays. I heave a breath as Hiro jogs up next to the bench. I glare up at him as he grins down at me.

"Aww. Is Aimee out of shape?" Hiro says in a cutesy voice as he leans close to me. I hiss sitting up, taking a swat at him. Hiro laughs jumping back, my hit missing entirely. I roll my eyes as he jogs in place.

"Come on. We still have two more miles." He says kicking my leg gently.

"What happened to my 'short walk' idea, huh?" I ask standing up. Hiro snorts.

"Come o-" Hiro pauses. I blink as his eyes light up. Following his eyes, I see a group of young women, a few years older than my twenty. I look away grumbling about stupid man whore. I watch in shock as he jogs away from me to the women. I snort and walk over to the fountain. Bending over I take a drink. I freeze feeling someone stop very close behind me. I feel his leg brush my butt. Peering over my shoulder, my eyes widen at the person standing behind me a stupid grin plastered on his face. I growl spinning around, my eyes narrowing at him. Kuronue smiles at me, a little nervous twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Hello, my virgin." He greets. My eyes trail him up and down. He looks weird without his wings and pointy ears; I think crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Not anymore." I mutter turning and walking towards Hiro. I gasp as Kuronue grabs my elbow and yanks me towards him.

"Please let me ex-" I smirk feeling my hand come in contact with his cheek. Kuronue's eyes widen as he head turns to the side from the force of the slap.

"I don't want to hear it. It's probably more lies anyway." I hiss turning to leave. I pause and smirk over my shoulder.

"How Kurama's jaw?" I ask. Kuronue narrows his eyes.

"Fine." He growls.

"Well that sucks." I mutter turning and walking away. I pause hearing a deep growl from behind me. I gasp feeling arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up. I scream as he throws me over his shoulder and walks away from Hiro.

"Kuronue, you bastard! Put me down!" I scream pounding my fists against Kuronue's back.

"Not until I'm done with you."

"Aimee…" I look up to see Hiro staring at me and Kuronue's back. I yelp as Kuronue whips around. I freeze as he snarls.

"Get lost." He growls. I look over my shoulder to see Hiro's eyes widen as he steps back.

"Kuro-" I yell.

"Shut up!" I flinch as he snarls at me. "You will listen to me. Kurama is in pain because of you. You fractured his jaw."

"The bastard deserved it!" I scream, before biting Kuronue on the arm. He hisses and drops me. I wince as I hit the ground, but I jump up and run away. Kuronue yells after me. I can hear Hiro running in the opposite direction, probably trying to find help. I skid around a corner and race down the street. I slide to a halt seeing a familiar face.

"Dai?" Dai turns around and smiles at me. He quickly pays for his hotdog and jogs over to me.

"Hey, I was juts on my way to-" He stops. I could only imagine what he was seeing. I can feel sweat down my face and I heaved for breath.

"Are you ok?" He asks, dropping his hotdog. I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist. He leads me over to a bench and kneels in front of me. My smile widens.

"Just having trouble with Kuro." I whisper leaning my head back. I can feel Dai freeze in front of me. Looking back at him, I see his eyes widen and his jaw clench. I feel something in my stomach tighten. What on earth?

"Dai?" I ask. He smiles cheerfully.

"So, Kuro. I guess that's short for Kuroskei." I shake my head.

"No, for Kuronue." The knot in my stomach tightens as pure glee shines deep in Dai's eyes.

"Well, that's interesting." He says. I nod my head. He stand up and holds out his hand to me.

"I was actually coming to get you so I could take you on a vacation." He says joyfully. I blink, the knot in my stomach forgotten.

"Really?" I ask. Dai nods.

"Yep. It's up in the mountains. I thought I little retreat would do you some good." He says. I smile.

"I can't wait!" I say happily. Dai smirks. The knot tightens even more.

"I can't wait either." He whispers, taking my hand and walking in the opposite direction I'd come from. The knot was so tight it felt like my guts were going to explode. Something wasn't right.

_**Koska's POV**_

I heave a sigh looking up at the blood red sky. A breeze flows over me blowing the grass against my skin. I freeze as Aimee's face flashes through my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my teeth as a wave of pain rakes through my body. Damn it! I cover my face with my hands, digging my nails into my scalp. Why? This wasn't how it was supposed to go! We-We were gonna be mates.

"I wanted her to be my mate." I flinch hearing a very distinct groan.

"The girl wasn't that great." I slide my hands onto my chest and turn my head towards Sai'asura. He glares down at me. I roll over. I hiss feeling a sharp kick in my back.

"Get off your ass!" Sai'asura snarls. I curl up into ball and ignore the sharp kicks. Sai'asura growls and steps over me. I look up at him, but ignore him. I didn't care what he did to me. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I thought of Aimee. I smile slightly seeing a little red flower swaying in the wind next to Sai'asura's foot. Lover's kiss. It was a demon flower that I'd bred. Sai'asura didn't know yet that I'd been planting them all around here.

I'd named it that because when it attacked something it would clamp on and then let go, leaving only a little mark that looked like lips. It was very deadly and highly poisonous. I smile brushing my fingers across the soft red petals. It quivered, like a lover shivering from a caress. Sai'asura groans and walks away. I shiver feeling the flower clamp down on my finger. I wince as the soft tendrils pierce my skin. The flower slowly lets go and sways harmlessly in the breeze. I pull my finger back and stare at the light pink mark in my skin. I bring my finger to my lips, kissing it gently. My eyes widen feeling a power spike as it draws closer. I jump up, the hair on the back of my neck bristling as a growl builds in my chest.

"Friends of yours?" I ask as Sai'asura steps out of the cave and by my side. He scowls.

"You know me. I don't have friends." He says calmly. I nod my head feeling the energy slip into five separate energies. They loop around encircling us. Sai'asura's tail bristles in waves as a snarls builds up in his chest. The one thing you never did to Sai'asura was try and trap him in his own territory. He is a very territorial dog fox. I smirk feeling excitement build up in my chest. My tail lashes back and forth in suppressed anger and building excitement. My eyes flicker to the left as a figure steps out. It was a tall demon, from the looks of it, taller than either Sai'asura or me. His skin was a fiery red and stretched tightly over bulging muscles. My ear twitches as the sound of others approach. I look around the clearing as they all step out. They were all similar to the first only varying in size and color. Red, blue, green, purple and yellow. Sai'asura steps forward, his tail still and the hair standing on end.

"Get off my land, or die." He snarls glaring at each individual. They are five in total. A laugh echoes among the five. The big red one steps forward, a smug smile on his lips.

"Assemble!" He yells. I freeze as they all disappear in a flash. Sai'asura turns his head to the middle of the clearing. I watch as they each appear and settle into a pose.

"My name is Gamma!" The short purple one yells striking his pose.

"Toto!" The fat yellow shouts.

"Koko!" Blue yells.

"Taurus!" The green one yells, snorting.

"And I'm Jiro! And we are-"

"The Steam Team!" They all say in unison, in a pose. I blink in astonishment. Were they for real? I look towards Sai'asura hearing him groan. His lips pull back from his teeth to reveal glistening fangs.

"I do not have time to deal with a bunch of snot nosed brats!" He snarls. I step back. He's pissed.

"Have fun." I mumble leaping back and resting on the cliff above the entrance to Sai'asura's. This is gonna get bloody, I think leaning back.

_**Sai'asura's POV**_

I can feel the anger build up in every fiber of my being. From the tip of my tail to the point of my fangs. I step out towards the 'Steam Team.' The red one, Jiro, smirks and makes another pose.

"Disassemble!" He yells. I blink seeing them all disappear in a flash. I smile seeing them all scatter. They think they're fast, I think viciously watching them all move as if they're moving in slow motion. Try fighting a pissed off vixen during her menstrual cycle. That's fucking fast. I think whipping out a rose and throwing it at the small blue one. He grunts and falls back, blood never leaving the wound. He dies within seconds. I smile feeling my fangs pierce my lips. I lick the blood from my lip. The bloodlust builds deep in my core. I can feel my eyes glowing with warmth and I knew they were turning deep gold. The yellow one screams shrilly. He glares at me. He runs at me. I sniff the air. His anger fills the air with its sweet scent. I lick my lips in anticipation. He raises his fist.

"That's enough!" the yellow one freezes feet away from me. My eyes flicker to the red one. He smiles.

"You're good." He says. I watch as he snaps his fingers. The yellow one disappears and reappears by the red one's side.

"I think this is gonna be fun." The red one says stepping forward. I clench my fist. He flickers away his body a blur as it flashes across the clearing towards me. I tense, ready to spring away. I leap away as his fist smashes into the ground where I was just standing. I spin around tossing flowers in every direction as he flickers around me. He smirks as he appears by my side.

"To slow." He gloats. I smirk.

"To dumb." I hiss, willing the long buried plants to come to life. They spring from the ground and attack him. Their mouths wide open ready to devour their prey. I land on the ground in the middle of the plants. They're plants that could be found in human world, but the demon version was much more lethal then their human cousin. He dodges them nimbly. I smirk as one of the plants wrap around the demons leg. He smirks as the plants dig into his flesh.

"Good luck finding the girl." He gurgles as the plants wrap around him in a cocoon. My eyes widen.

"What?" Koska yells. I flinch feeling the anger and bloodlust fill the clearing. Muffled screams and the crunching and snapping of bones echoes around me. I look away hearing Koska torture the rest of them.

_**Koska's POV**_

I pant as blood trails down my face. I could feel Sai'asura behind me. I glare down at all the limp lifeless bodies on the ground. How dare they? How dare they even think about her? I twitch as one of them groans and sobs in pain. I slam my foot against his chest. He coughs, blood splatters across my face. I look down at him with cold emotionless eyes. The demon's eyes widen. He shakes his head.

"It's not possible." He mumbles. "Yoko Kurama." I narrow my eyes.

"Where is the girl?" I say in a calm frigid voice. The demon shivers.

"Our master took her. We don't know where. He wants answers."

"Who?"

"Daiki. But humans call him Dai." I freeze remembering what Kurama had told me.

'She has a new boyfriend.'

'What' his name?'

'Dai.'

I snarl, the heel of my foot slamming into his face. He squirms, but eventually stills.

"Daiki is not someone to be reckoned with. He has a vendetta against Kurama." I snarl, every hair on my body standing on end. Sai'asura stands close to me.

"He's very old and very wise. He knows what he's doing. If he's gonna try to get answers out of Aimee, she may not live long." He says. I nod my head and look towards the forest.

"We have to talk to them." Sai'asura says. I nod my head. My hand rubs my jaw. I was not looking forward to talking to the punch happy Evie or the protective bat.


	19. Ch Seventeen: Things Never Go Right

**Author Note: Wow! It's been so long. Sorry for it being short, I've finally gotten back to this story and am excited. I tried to write it better but I just couldn't get the right touch. So hopefully there will be a new chapter within the next few days. You will not have to wait for months from now on. I promise. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Aimee's POV**

I heave a sigh as Dai pulled me along. When I'd asked him about luggage he'd said he'd already packed. I bit my lip as my stomach did a little flip. Something felt off about this.

"Hey, Dai?" I asked as we continued to trek through the forest. He peered over his shoulder and smiled.

"Not much longer. We're almost there. Hmm." He said thoughtfully, his hand reaching for my neck.

"What?" I asked touching my neck. There wasn't anything there. His fingers brushed softly against my neck as a smirk flitted across his face.

"Thought I saw a bug." He said abrasively before grabbing my hand and dragging me along. I stumbled forward from the force of the pull. My eyes narrowed as anger builds up.

"Hold on!" I yelled yanking my hand back. I gasped as Dai grabbed my hand and tightened his grip. He sneered at me.

"No. I won't. We're almost there." He said digging his nails into my wrist. I hissed and tried to yank my hand away building up my spirit energy. I gasped as my energy snapped and flattened out. My eyes widened as I felt it slowly disappear.

"Something wrong, Aimee?" Dai asked sweetly. I looked up at him in horror. He smirked at me as we stepped through some trees. The sky changed to blood red. I shivered looking around. Demon World. I looked back at Dai to see him let go of my wrist and open his arms wide.

"Welcome to Hell." He said as hundreds of glowing yellow eyes appear in the shadows of the trees and bushes.

**Dai's POV**

I smirked as the girl took a hesitant step back, before spinning around and racing into the woods. I licked my lips as the human guise slipped away to reveal my true form. Lifting my muzzle to sky, I howled in joy at the thought of finally sinking my teeth into the little bitch's flesh.

"Get her!" I snarled at the wolves beside me. They burst from everywhere and raced after the girl. I'd love to join them, but I have some preparation for our most esteemed guest.

**Aimee's POV**

I gasped for air as I ran through the woods. The world spun and twisted, colors distorted. I could feel the lack of oxygen in the air as I wheezed. This is wrong! Things weren't supposed to end like this! I yelped as something wrapped around my leg, knocking me off balance and sending me straight into the dirt. I looked over my shoulder to see something long and pink wrapped around my leg. Growls came from the woods and slowly hyena like animals walked out towards me. One of the animals has its tongue hanging out and wiggling everywhere. My eyes followed the pink thing to another hyena dog. It gives a laughing bark and soon it's a deafening sound of laughing. I raised my foot up and brought the heel down onto the tongue. With a yelp, the thing lets go and jumps back. I flip back onto my feet and get in a stance.

"I may not have my energy, but I can still kick your ass!" I yelled looking around the woods at all the hyena dog things. A dark chuckle comes from behind me. I spin around bringing my fist in an arc and aim for the head. A clawed furry hand catches my wrist.

"That's not very nice. And here I thought we'd have a nice picnic together." I glared at the thing before me as Dai's voice came from its lips. It stood at least a good seven feet. It looked like a old school werewolf.

"You bastard!" I yelled tears springing to my eyes. I was sick of being torn apart and abused. I bring my other fist up but Dai spun me around and wrapped a claw around my throat, a nail digging in. I could feel a little thing of blood slide down.

"Now, now. We need to play nice. It was a lot easier than I thought. I figured that they would guard you better, what with you being all fuzzy right now."

"What?" I hiss as his nail sinks deeper. A bark of laughter escaped from his chest next to my ear.

"You didn't even know. That kit really is stupid." He leaned closer and licked my ear. I shuddered and turned away, effectively digging his nail deeper into my throat.

"During the mating process for a fox, they have a cuddly face right before they consummate the ritual. I guess you humans would call it the honeymoon stage. But the issue is that the male has to keep a close eye on the female, because it turns her into a tail wagging little whore." My eyes widened as he spoke. What the hell?! Koska never said anything like that to me.

"It really is quite interesting. The simple act of placing their scent all over the female causes this stage." I catch something from the corner of my eye. He'd left himself completely exposed. I grinned and looked to the left, directly into his eyes.

"Are you done with this biology lesson?" I asked before kicking the back of my foot up and nailing him in the balls. He released an ear splitting howl and threw me away from him. Before I could even move a hyena dog was already on my chest, crushing the air out of me. I screamed as the things nails dug into my shoulder. My eyes widened in pain and my mouth opened in a silent scream as a foot came down on my leg and an audible snap echoed around the woods.

"I was going to kill you quickly, you fucking little cunt. But I guess you had other plans." He snarled at me. I dig my teeth into my bottom lip from screaming, but whimpers escaped. He licked his lips and drool hung down from his chin as his eyes turned a blood red.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly."


End file.
